Happily Ever After
by Panneth
Summary: *Complete* Legolas is taken from Middle Earth to the modern world to lead the Elves in their last fight against the unknown Enemy. He meets the last descendant of Aragorn and Arwen but is their love strong enough to bind the darkness?
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Gandalf and Galadriel sat in council. "It must be done," he said, "If the message is proved true then this maybe the only way to save him. He is needed."  
  
"You are right," the Lady of the Golden Woods replied, "It shall be done tomorrow. I must now go prepare. Make sure he comes to me at sunrise tomorrow." Gandalf stood and bowed as the elf departed. He then sat down, the troubles that ailed his mind showed on his face as well. As it began to grow dark he went and sort the one who was needed.  
  
"Legolas," he called to the Prince of Mirkwood, who was travelling through Lothlorien with Gimli his dwarf companion, "Legolas, the lady wished to speak with you. You must go to her dawn." Gandalf looked at him with steely grey eyes, "Alone." Legolas only nodded in reply. As Gandalf walked away, Legolas began to feel worried. He knew something was wrong.  
  
Elves do not sleep so as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the trees of Lorien, Legolas went in search of the lady Galadriel. It was as if she was calling to him, he knew exactly where to find her. She turned around to smile at him, and Legolas followed as she went down spiral stone stairs. "Look into my mirror Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. You will see what may come to pass." Legolas did as he was bid, staring into the motionless water of the infamous Mirror of Galadriel.  
  
At first, he saw nothing, save the swirling of mists. The mists began to form solid shapes. It was clear that what he saw was not his time. Strange metal objects, tall buildings, not in and fashion he knew. He saw a girl, a mortal girl, small with blonde hair. She was happy, smiling to herself. She was beautiful, he thought. Suddenly the scene switched. Not to a different time, just a different place. There was fire, blood, the crying of elves as they were slaughtered. Legolas wanted to look away, but he could not. He felt the evil that was controlling this. It made his blood boil. He tried to reach for his bow to help them, but he could not. Then there was quiet. There was bodies strewn everywhere, he could smell the decay, and he heard the laughter, mocking the elves. The scene switched back to the girl. Legolas felt the same evil, the same danger, but she was unaware. She could not tell what was coming. He had to help. He had to get to her and warn her and her people so they could prepare and be ready. He must protect her. "You must get help," he whispered over and over to her, leaning into the mirror, "you must find a way," but she did not respond. Legolas moved in closer. His nose finally touched the water, but instead of pulling him back Galadriel let him move in closer until all his face was submerged. She looked to her right and noticed Gandalf coming out from the shadows where he had been watching and listening to Legolas' pleas to the mortal of the future. Galadriel looked back, suddenly Legolas' body fell into the pool of the mirror, and he was gone.  
  
"I hope what we have done is for the best, Gandalf the White."  
  
"I am sure it is my lady. If you will excuse me, I must speak to Gimli and then leave to travel to King Thranduil in Mirkwood." Galadriel nodded and then looked back at the pool. The mirror now only showed her troubled reflection. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Natalia was walking back to her flat. Her perfect flat. She had spent so long getting it just right and it was finally finished, done up just the way she had wanted. She was smiling and humming to herself. Tally reached into her bag to find her keys and when she looked up there was a man sitting down leaning against the wall of her block, shaking and muttering to himself. Weirdo, she thought, but as she got closer, she could hear what he was saying, "I must find her, warn her, she must be prepared." Something about him caught Tally's attention. I'll do my good deed for the day, she said to herself.  
  
"Can I help you, sir? Do you need to call someone?" The man jumped up as she said this, he very nimble and quick on his feet. His eyes then came to look into hers and she saw recognition in them. It is her he thought.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said, "but I have come here to help you. We must go somewhere and talk. I must make you understand. You must know." He could see her looking at him like a rabbit ready to bolt. She is frightened, he could feel it, but there was an amazing light in her eyes. "Please, I mean you know harm." He smiled and took her hand to kiss it but she shrank away. This wasn't normal behaviour for 21st century guy. "My name is Legolas."  
  
Tally stepped back from him, "This is some joke by one of my so-called friends isn't it. You know I have a thing for Tolkein, so you decide to hire a guy to dress up as an elf and come here and wind me up. Well thank you, Bob or whoever you are, you can go back and collect your fee and tell my friends what a good laugh it was. Now if you'll excuse me." but she stopped as she saw the hurt rising in his face, "What?" she asked.  
  
"I.." he faltered, "I do not know of Tolkein, or your friends or this Bob of whom you speak. I am Legolas Greenleaf. You have to believe me. Please, you must listen to me."  
  
"If you are Legolas, then prove it. Use you bow and arrow and shoot something. Just don't kill anyone, ok?" she said authoritatively.  
  
"Very well," he said, and strung an arrow on his bow. "Do you see that big tree down there? There is a knoll in the bark about waist high from the ground. I will put his arrow straight through the centre on the one condition that you at least here me out. Do you agree?" Tally nodded, like this guy was going to do that, she thought.  
  
Legolas let the arrow fly and he and Tally walked to follow its path. This must be at least a few hundred metres, she thought walking along. But when she reached the tree, there was an arrow right through a dark mark in the bark of the tree just level with her navel. She looked at him in wonder, "It can't really be, Lord of the Rings was just a book. It wasn't real, just the creation of a talented man." Tally stared at him for a long time until he began to get uncomfortable and cleared his throat.  
  
"As I said, I am Legolas Greenleaf, and I must speak to you of something of grave importance."  
  
"Well I did promise," Tally said, "Let's go grab a coffee."  
  
"Grab a coffee?"  
  
"You know, let's go get a cup of coffee to drink?" she saw the blank look on his face, "Obviously not," she muttered to herself. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She led him down the road to the nearest café. She noticed how nervous he was as cars whizzed past them on the roads. Instinctively she took his hand to let him know it was safe. Something about him made her believe he was telling the truth, even though it went against everything she believed. Time travel? Middle-Earth? She shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be real, but yet she somehow knew it was. As a lorry thundered towards them, she felt his grip on her hand tighten. She rubbed his hand with her thumb, and pulled him close. "It's alright," she said. "These are what we use for transport. They run by burning petrol, it's like oil. The energy drives the wheels and makes them go forward."  
  
"No horses anymore?" he said giving her a smile  
  
"No horses."  
  
She sat him down in a quiet corner away from the crowd of kids who couldn't be bothered to go home after school and brought him a milky coffee. "It might be a bit bitter for you. Try it and I'll put some sugar in if you want." He nodded and pulled a face at the taste. Tally automatically put two sachets of sugar in and stirred to make sure it was dissolved. She then put two in her own. He took another sip and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he said, "I suppose I should begin my story. I know it may sound far fetched, but if you are aquatinted with the story of Frodo and the one Ring, then I may skip some details. After the War of the Ring was over, Gimli and I went travelling much. We both longed to see the good in the world after so much evil. We spent much time with King Aragorn and Lady Arwen in the White City and visiting the Hobbits in the Shire as well. Often we met Gandalf. The last time was in the Golden Woods. I was there and then suddenly I was here."  
  
"What?" Tally interrupted loudly, "How can that be? You can't just do things like that. It just not possible."  
  
"My lady, if there is one thing I have learnt travelling and meeting the people I have, it is that nothing is impossible, especially with wizards like Gandalf around." Legolas proceeded to tell Tally the story of his last meeting with Galadriel. Tally sat quietly, ignoring the stares that she got for siting with a man who was so definitely not 'normal'. "If only there was someway I could find if there were still Elves. They are immortal. There should still be some."  
  
"The Internet!" Tally exclaimed with a triumphant smile. "It's a way of communicating between entirely different parts of the world. If Elves still existed and were spread out across the globe then there'd have to be a website these days for them to keep in touch. We can go to my house and try, if you want." She said half warily and half shyly.  
  
"I'll try anything. But first, you must answer me one question. Your name, I do not know it. It would feel wrong going into the house of a lady without knowing her name." He said cheekily  
  
She smiled, "Natalia. Natalia Greyson. Most people just call me Tally though." She blushed as he murmured her name to himself and reached out to kiss her hand. This time she let him.  
  
As they walked back to her flat where she had found him she began to sing to herself again, just an old song from her childhood. She realised he was watching her and she came to an abrupt halt, "Please do not stop. You have a beautiful voice. Elves can hear very well. You may have been trying to sing quietly, but I could still hear." Tally blushed again but didn't restart her singing.  
  
She fumbled again for her keys outside the door into her block of flats. Finally getting in after a fight with the ageing locks on the door. Tally led him up to the first floor flats and took the left hand one. He walked inside and was greeted by a beautiful medium sized room decorated, he knew, just by her. It seemed to scream Natalia from every nook and cranny. He smiled and sat on the sprawling sofa, watching as she busied herself in front of a black object in the corner.  
  
"Ok," she said, "This is my laptop computer. It runs of electricity, it's a type of energy. The Internet is an electronic system and it is made up of many pages like a book all linked together and you can search through them really quickly using special types of pages." He nodded here, pretending to understand, "Now if there was something particular that you could have say in Elvish that no one human would understand, like a password that no human would ever use or know, then we could search for it and see if we could find some Elves. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Not at all, but I'm willing to try it, if you think it might work. I'm just trying to think of something that might be useful." He thought for a while and then said something Tally didn't understand.  
  
"Umm you'd better type it in Legolas," he was shocked to hear her say his name, she hadn't said it before, he felt sure she believed him now. "All you have to do is press the key that corresponds to the letter of the word and then this one is a space. I'll show you, look." And she typed his name, slowly pressing the keys to show him. Tally stood up and let Legolas sit in her chair. She stood behind him as he typed in words that made no sense to her what so ever, "What does it mean?"  
  
"I can not tell you. It is a secret only known to the Elves. It protects us. It has been used since the days of the Eldar as something to distinguish Elves from any other. It is taught to our children at birth and is kept a secret which dies unspoken unless in great need and even then it is only whispered."  
  
"Oh ok." Said Tally  
  
"I have finished putting in the words. Now what do I do?"  
  
"You have to press the enter key. This one here." Tally leant over Legolas and hit the return button. The search result came up immediately. Nothing. Legolas looked at the floor and sighed. "You can try other things. Here let me show you." She showed him the mouse and how to go back and try new searches. He caught on quickly. Tally left him alone and went to make them more coffee. It would be a long night, she felt.  
  
It was 2am when he finally stopped. "This is no use," he said, "It is not working. How am I meant to get help like this?"  
  
"Why do you need help? That's what I don't get. There's no danger here. There's no one invading London, raping and pillaging." Tally yawned. "I need to get some sleep. I'll make you up a bed in the spare room. Elves don't sleep, right?" Legolas nodded, "Well you can have the bed just the same, you look like you could do with some rest. Do you have any clothes to change into? No? Well you're about the same size and my friend, he left some clothes in my wardrobe when he last stayed. You can have them. We'll get you something tomorrow. You.. umm.. can't wear clothes like that without getting looked at strangely, and you can't wear your bow and arrow thing in the streets. It's illegal. They're dangerous. You might be a psycho trying to hurt someone, or that's what the police'll think." Tally gabbled off the last bit. Legolas wasn't really listening, she could tell, but he might hear some of it. She didn't want him getting hurt. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Legolas waited till Tally was asleep. He could hear her snoring through the wall and the bathroom. He crept out silently, taking her keys. He needed to be out under the stars and in the trees to think. Maybe he'd missed something. As he left the flats he felt the same fear he had felt earlier in Galadriel's Mirror. Pushing it aside, he went on. He found a park a mile down the road, and climbed easily over the fence. Legolas headed straight for the nearest tall tree and climbed up that too. He sat near the top branches amongst the quietly roosting birds watching the stars and thinking. Trying to find a way out of his situation. How to get back to Middle Earth. It was obviously a mistake on Gandalf and Galadriel's part. He wasn't needed here. Tally was in no danger. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice so familiar, yet unexpected he almost fell out of the tree. "Legolas Greenleaf, get down from there. I am now an old Wizard and do not wish to spend my time climbing trees after elves!"  
  
"Mithrandir!" It was Gandalf, now a very old wizard.  
  
"Yes Legolas. 'Tis I. We must talk. I have waited many millennia since Galadriel and I sent you here. I know you have many questions. They will all be answered soon. But first we must leave this place. Orcs have been watching your movements since we arrived. They have found out that we sent you here, forward in time. They will kill you and anyone you come into contact with." Legolas jumped down from the lowest branch.  
  
"Natalia." He panicked,  
  
"Natalia Greyson?"  
  
"Yes, I saw her in my vision in the Mirror. How do you know her? She has been helping me. I have been in her home. They will kill her. We have to help her."  
  
And with that Gandalf, led by Legolas, raced back to Tally's flat. The front door was already forced open. Silently, Legolas crept up the stairs, realising how lucky it was that he hadn't heeded Tally's words and left his bow behind. He saw her door was also forced open and there were sounds of a struggle coming from the inside. Taking the Orcs by surprise, he shot them all silently and then turned to help Gandalf kill the others which had followed him to the park and then back again to the flat. They put up more of a resistance, but were quickly and quietly killed on the landing outside her front door. Legolas rushed in to see Tally. She was semi-conscious sitting against her bedroom door frame. Her beautiful flat was a mess, but so was she. Cuts and bruises everywhere. Once eye was almost closed. "What happened, Tally?" she looked at him, her eyes trying to focus. She saw Gandalf in the corner and began to move away from him. Legolas turned to where she was looking, "It's Gandalf, it's alright. No one will hurt you now. You are safe. I will look after you." In the background, Gandalf was frowning, "Tally what happened? Do you need to see a healer?"  
  
"We will take her to a friend," said Gandalf, "His house is protected. Natalia do you have a car? I will drive." Legolas picked her up in his arms and cautiously carried her outside.  
  
Legolas silently got into the 'car'. He was half-petrified, half bemused by the sight of Gandalf driving as they drove down long grey roads. It was an hour before they reached their destination. They were in the countryside outside the big city. Gandalf drove them along many narrow winding roads before they reached the house of the healer. Legolas carried Tally into the house. She was very weak and had a fever. She babbled incoherently as he laid her out on a bed. The healer came in. He was a mortal doctor, old but with a glint in his eye. He took one look at Tally and told Gandalf, "You should have taken her to a hospital. This is a poison I cannot deal with. They would have been able to help her. All I can do is clean up the wounds."  
  
"Do not worry, we can cure the poison. Legolas, go out collect as many daisies as you can find and strip the bark from the willow growing down the field. Be quick. We have very little time."  
  
Legolas did as he was told, the picture of Tally when he first saw her back in her flat was there every time he closed his eyes, and he couldn't help thinking that this was his fault. Using a small dagger, he took the bark from the tree and sprinted to the meadow, plucking what seemed to be every since flower which grew in the long thick grass. He rushed back to Gandalf who had boiled some water and added his own magic to it. He added Nature's magic and sent the jet surging, being so impatient with the gas stove.  
  
"Gandalf, hurry," Legolas urged  
  
"This is not your fault. I should have told you before sending you back. We are safe here. When Tally wakes up, I shall tell you both what is happening. This is ready. Josiah!" he called to the healer, "I shall need many cloth bandages as possible. We must soak them with this and then bind all the places where the skin has been cut."  
  
They returned to the room where Tally lay still babbling, "Gandalf, look," said Josiah pointing to the tops of her legs. The bruising there was heavy, like someone had tried to force them apart, "You don't think they tried, do you?" Gandalf shook his head,  
  
"I do not know. One can only hope. She has a lot to live through."  
  
In the corner of the room, hovering nervously stood Legolas. His face showing the many thousands of years of his life as his brow wrinkle with concern for the girl before him. The girl who was an infant in years compared to him, but knew so much about this new world and had been so kind. He tried to put the thought of the orcs from his head, but couldn't. Gandalf made him leave as Josiah tended the more intimate areas of her body. They both stood outside with their backs turned as even in her fever, Tally winced in pain. Once she was bandaged, Legolas sat by her side, hardly moving day and night. It was 36 hours before she woke up. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Legolas," she whispered hoarsely, "Where am I? What's happening?"  
  
"It is alright Tally. You are safe. Gandalf brought us here after you were attacked. You were badly hurt. You were attacked with poisoned knifes, but luckily with a bit of medicine I'd never seen before, "he said motioning to the drip in her arm, "we saved you. I shall go tell Gandalf you are awake."  
  
"Legolas, you have to help me," she grabbed his hand in earnest, wincing at the pain sue to the cuts in her finger, "They.. they.." she couldn't say the word, "I have to get it out of me. I can feel it growing inside of me. I feel dirty. There is dirt all over my skin. I want to get it off." She started scratching at her forearms, opening some of the wounds. He held her wrists apart firmly, trying not to cause her pain.  
  
"You do not appear dirty to me. You are brave and kind and strong. I have seen people die with less poison inside them than you. I will go and tell the doctor, Josiah, who has been attending to you what has happened."  
  
Legolas left Tally unwillingly, and as he shut her door, he could hear the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. With as little emotion and detail as he could, Legolas explained the situation to Josiah, who immediately set about finding the solution. He always kept a supply of emergency contraception, for the farm girls who spent too much time frolicking in haystacks he often told himself. He would have given anything not to have to administer it to the girl lying in his spare bedroom. It was bad enough that it happened, but orcs? He shuddered at the thought. Sometimes he wished he had never got involved with Gandalf, the old man he had met in a village pub on holiday as a young man, but then he always was looking for excitement at that age.  
  
Later that day, when Tally has exhausted herself crying and then slept some more, Gandalf brought two more chairs into her room. He set one down next to Legolas, who was still by Tally's side, and motioned for Josiah to sit there. He sat on the other, facing them. He smiled at Tally, "We have not been introduced. My name is Gandalf. I am a wizard. It is I who called him here by sending a message to my past self, and so it was I who sent him here. The reason is that the remaining surviving elves are under attack, so are the humans, although they don not understand the danger which is upon them. Legolas is a Prince, the last remaining member of royalty, he must lead the armies against the Enemy."  
  
"Who is the Enemy, Gandalf? And what about my family? Why didn't you choose any of them? Why are they not here?"  
  
"Legolas, you were the best warrior of your family, you know that. You are the best for this job. As for your family," Gandalf looked straight at the elf before him, "I am sorry to tell you that they were killed in an attack on Mirkwood by legions of orcs and goblins. Most of the Royal Family was killed as they slept. The few that escaped were captured and tortured. Only one escaped from the dungeons. He is not capable of telling us much of what happened or who the Enemy is but all we know is that is a force of old, almost as strong as Sauron. We must fight Legolas, we must fight."  
  
Legolas was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He felt Tally squeeze his hand in support. He could feel her glassy eyes boring into him and the eyes of Gandalf as well. Legolas cleared his throat, "I will do what ever it takes to avenge the deaths of my family and friends and help my people." Gandalf only nodded in response. He then turned to Tally. His face softening as he said,  
  
"My dear, I am sorry for what has happened to you. We were not coming for you quite yet, although your fate is entwined in this as much as Legolas'. You are descended from Aragorn and Arwen. In you runs the blood of elves and the kings of old. You and you family.."  
  
"I have no family. They are dead. Car crash when I was ten." Tally said bluntly looking and the wall to the left of Gandalf  
  
"You are then the last surviving relative of the line of Kings. The blood is very mixed, but you have many of the characteristics. You are light and quick on your feet when you wish, your hearing and eye sight are superior to many of your fellows and you, you Tally are immortal. Your birth was forecast long ago. It is a part of lore long forgotten by most. It seems the Enemy has too, or you would have not been spared.  
  
In the time of need, a young girl shall come  
  
Part Queen, Part Elf She shall bind the darkness till her death should come  
  
There is much more, but I do not think it is necessary for you to hear it. Needless to say, this is your war too. You have apart to play although you know not what." Gandalf stopped mid sentence. "Legolas, go quickly, look out of all the windows and tell me what you see."  
  
Legolas jumped up and was gone no longer than half a minute. "There are orcs. Three bands of about ten. Two are coming each way up the lane to the house and one coming up the meadow. We only have a few minutes!"  
  
"Quick, we must use the passage Josiah. Help Tally down there. Legolas we must make ready to leave quickly. Find food and place it in this pack. You must take what is left of the balm for Tally as well. I do not know how they have found us."  
  
Josiah helped Tally up and into a small back room. He pulled up the rug to reveal the door into the old farm house cellar. It lifted up to reveal a set of steps down to a small, dank basement. Tally you see no passage. They were followed down by Legolas and finally the old wizard, who closed the door behind him and used his magic to replace the rug. He walked to the end wall, touched it and muttered words to himself. A door appeared, opening silently. They hurried in and it shut silently behind him, just as they heard breaking glass in the house above. Legolas handed his pack to Gandalf and picked up Tally who was too weak for a march down a passageway. Josiah was very able for his age and they went along at a quick pace, their way lit only by some small light coming from Gandalf's staff. Tally was too weak to stay awake, she fell asleep, protected by Legolas who didn't seem to find her weight too much of a burden. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
They marched for hours in silence. It reminded Legolas of his time in Moria, he shuddered at the thought. Eventually, the passage seemed to climb steeply. Gandalf made them halt in from of another blank stone wall. "Legolas and I will step outside and make sure it is safe. I have bent my mind to some horses. We can ride from here to the Sanctuary. It is protected by many spells and is unseen to all those who do not know it is there." With that he opened the door and stepped into the twilight. "It is safe, but we must be quick. Tally you will ride with Legolas. These are Elfin Horses. They will not let you fall."  
  
Tally was lifted onto the horse then Legolas jumped on behind her. There was no saddle and no reins, "Hold the horse's mane Tally. I will not let you fall. We are riding through woods. Keep your eyes open and watch for branches."  
  
And with that the set off, riding hard into the half-dark. These horses were faster than any she'd seen before. Tally had not ridden as a child. She was scared of falling. It was cold and she began to shake. Legolas wrapped his cloak around them further, rubbing her arms with his hands. She winced as he pressed her bruises, not thinking. Legolas took her hands from off the horse and held them to her body. He pinned his cloak back all the way around them both and used his arms to hold them both on. Tally relaxed against his warm body, feeling the heat spread about her limbs and the numbness disappear. She sighed wriggling about to make herself comfortable and Legolas moved closer to her. The horse slowed to a trot as Gandalf checked his to a walk. They came along side.  
  
"Tally I am afraid we must go further still tonight. We have ridden for many hours, but the more distance we put between us and the cottage the better. You must drink one of the draughts we prepared for you. Here." Tally dank a bitter liquid but she felt strength return to her almost immediately.  
  
"Thank you Gandalf. But where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to the Sanctuary as I said before. It is only another few hours ride, but it is across open ground. We will need to keep our eyes peeled. I know you wish to sleep but you must be wary of fences and on watch for the Enemy"  
  
Tally nodded in response and the set off riding again. The adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she felt the horse under her. She was watching the shadows closely and she felt Legolas do the same. Their path was suspiciously empty. Gandalf made them stop just as dawn was coming up.  
  
"They cannot travel by day. We must wait till after dawn before we finish the ride. The horses must rest. If they are going to attack then they will do it soon. Tally you may sleep. We must stay close to the fire. Legolas will stay with you and Josiah and I will take watch."  
  
Tally curled down with a cloak over her. "Legolas?" she said looking up to where he sat beside her, "What did Gandalf mean about this being my war too? I don't know how to fight. How can I be of use? I'll just end up getting people killed."  
  
"I do not know Tally. You must get some sleep though. Do not think of it. There will be a council soon I am sure. Just rest now." He pushed her hair back behind her ear and watched as she fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next thing Tally knew was waking up in a warm bed, covered in soft sheets and a bright white room. "What?" she said trying to sit up, "Where am I? What's going on?"  
  
"It is alright my lady," said an elf woman from the other side of the room. "You made it to the Sanctuary. You have been under doctor's orders not to be woken up. Your body needed to repair itself and that is best done while you sleep. I shall go let them know you are awake. There will be a feast tonight. I shall find you something to wear as well."  
  
Tally lay back down. Her head hurt and all the information did not help. There was a knock on the door which then slowly opened. Legolas' blond head appeared around it, "Oh Tally," he said rushing over to her, "you're recovered. I.. We have all been so worried. The healers here are skilled and better experienced to deal with orc wounds than Josiah and it has worked."  
  
"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep by the fire."  
  
"When the dawn came we found we could not wake you. Gandalf was going to ride around some more to throw off any scent we left behind, but he felt there was no time and we came straight here. You have caused quite an uprising. Many people here are descended from great lineage, but none so great as yours. There is a feast tonight to celebrate your coming. Everyone will be there." He saw Tally shrink back,  
  
"No Legolas, no. " She shook her head and moved away from him. "I cannot go. People cannot see me. They will know what has happened. They will see and know how unclean I am and how unworthy I am of such an honour. Then they will realise they have made a mistake and send me back, but I can't go back can I? How could I go back?" Tally turned away and tears silently began to roll down her face. Legolas reached out her hand and rested it on her shoulder. He felt Tally go rigid under his touch. He left his hand there for a second and then began to stroke her hair. Her tears suddenly became audible and her shoulders shook, "Don't Legolas, how can you bear to touch me?" He ran a finger down the side of her face  
  
"Tally you are beautiful. I don't care what has happened to you. You will be at the feast tonight and you will have a good time." He moved closer to her ear and whispered, "I'll make sure of it." And with that he left her. She was shaking. Legolas' comments just added to her confusion.  
  
When the Elf woman, Malia, offered to run her a bath and help her wash Tally just followed her. There was a bath room joining onto her bedroom. There was a large, steaming, bubble bath waiting for her. Tally smiled gratefully and sank into the waters. She hissed as the hot water crept into the cuts. Slowly the pain die down and Tally lay back and relaxed breathing in the herbal vapours. Malia walked in and brought a tray of soaps and lotions. She pointed to the ones for hair and for her body and left.  
  
Tally took some pink soap which smelt of roses and lathered her hands. She began to wash herself, scrubbing at the dirt which had accumulated on her skin. Tally started rubbing harder and harder. Her skin went red and cuts began to open, "I must get the dirt off. Why won't it go away. The dirt has to go."  
  
"Lady Natalia? Are you alright?" Malia go no reply, "Lady Natalia? I'm coming in." Malia opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Tally was practically ripping her skin off. The bath water had turned red from the cuts she had opened up, "Oh hell!" exclaimed Malia and ran to her. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, Malia shook her, "Lady Natalia, stop! Tally! Stop. You're bleeding. You have to stop." Tally let her hands dropped to her sides. She turned and looked into Malia's eyes with her own bloodshot ones,  
  
"I'm covered in their dirt. I can still smell them on me, in my hair. It's not going away Malia, make it go away, please?"  
  
"Oh you poor child," said Malia, "Here let me wash your hair. This stuff is strong, you won't be able to smell anything after, I promise." Quickly Malia washed her hair and got her out of the bath. She used a special ointment to close up all the cuts, but many of them would probably scar on her pale skin. Malia wrapped Tally in some warm towels and led her back to her room. She had laid out a beautiful pink robe on the bed. "The Prince of Mikwood said that he thought this was your favourite colour. I hope it fits you."  
  
Tally touched the robe. It felt so silken, "I can't wear this. It is too precious. Someone else should wear it. I'll just wear.." Tally looked around for her clothes, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"They have been thrown away. They were too torn to keep. Please Lady Natalia, try this on. There are under garments over here too. I shall leave and then come do up the back of you robe for you."  
  
Tally did as she was told. She didn't have the strength to argue anymore. She had to admit the dress was gorgeous. Pink silk trimmed in silver. The bodice brought in her waist and then it was A-line to the floor. There were soft pink slippers to wear with it. Tally called Malia back in who pulled in the strings on the back for her. It was like wearing a corset, she thought. "Malia? Where are my earrings, and my necklace? They will go well with this."  
  
"My lady, we do not pierce out ears. It is sign of serfdom. They were thrown away with your clothes. I am sorry if this offends you. You necklace is here though. Let me do it."  
  
"They were given to me by my friend. Please can you get them back. I can make a necklace from them, but I cannot lose them. Please?" she turned round and looked at Malia with begging eyes.  
  
"I will do my best and take them to our best smith myself."  
  
"Thank you Malia. That is very good of you. You have been very kind to me. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about the bath today. They will probably realise, but still.." she trailed off  
  
"Of course my lady."  
  
"No one has ever called me their lady before. Why do you do it? Tally is fine."  
  
"Lady Natalia, my family has been serving elf lords since the days of the Eldar. Even in these times we keep up these traditions. It is one form of normality in these troubled times." She paused for a moment and looked sad, before smiling, saying, "You look beautiful my Lady. I shall go tell him you are ready."  
  
"Him?" Tally called after the departing elf. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. It was Legolas. Tally opened the door and laughed as his jaw hit the floor. He took her hand and kissed it softly and gently, "It is good to hear you laugh Tally. I am here to escort you to the celebratory feast. It is in our honour after all."  
  
"Oh it's our honour now is it. Are you trying to steal my glory?" she said giving him a playful tickle.  
  
"I cannot help it if two members of royalty decide to turn up at the same time. We shall just have to share the fun. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They stepped into a great hall, full of people and noise. Tally shrank back, trying to turn back to where she had come from.  
  
"Natalia Greyson. I will not leave your side tonight. I promise. You are safe here. No one can hurt you. These people are all your friends. You have no reason to be afraid." Legolas took hold of her hand and walked with her up to the top table. The hall fell silent. People stood and bowed as they walked past. Legolas stopped in front of one elf who sat between Josiah and Gandalf, "Lord Elrond, may I present Natalia Greyson, last in the great line of Aragorn and your daughter, the Evenstar, of elf and human blood, the immortal whose birth was prophesised long ago."  
  
Elrond nodded in response, "Welcome my child. Welcome to the Sanctuary. Tonight we feast in honour of your return." He smiled at the Elves present who took their seats and began to eat,  
  
"See I told you it was my feast," she whispered to Legolas, "and what was that intro about? You make me sounds like some all conquering heroine."  
  
Tally took her seat next to Gandalf and smiled at him, he did not smile back and he looked troubled, "Gandalf, what is wrong?"  
  
"We do not talk of it here tonight, Natalia. Soon you will know. Enjoy the feast and forget your troubles. I must think."  
  
He turned away to talk to Elrond. Tally turned to Legolas on her right, "Legolas, everyone is staring at me. Why do they do that?"  
  
"The have never seen an immortal human and you are the returning Queen to some of them. And you look beautiful."  
  
"Legolas, please, you don't have to say that," she blushed  
  
"Now you've gone the same colour of your dress!" Tally looked at her plate. She could feel his gaze watching her. The server came to give her food,  
  
"Oh no meat thank you. I don't eat it. No I'll be fine with just vegetables thank you." Legolas looked at her quizzically, "I don't like the taste of it. I do not like the thought of eating the flesh of another animal and I do not like the thought of it being killed to feed me when I can cultivate things that will serve me just as well."  
  
"That is a strange notion."  
  
"Many humans are vegetarian. For some it's part of their religion, for others it is just a moral choice."  
  
"There are many religions? What is yours?"  
  
"I do not have one." Tally said quietly, "I used to, but then thinks happened and I could never love a god who took all the things I held most dear away from me. He was meant to love and protect." Legolas questioned her no longer. They finished their meals in silence.  
  
After dinner the tables were cleared away and the dancing began. Tally sat in her seat watching as Legolas and the other elves danced to songs she did not know and could not understand. Tally stood up and left the hall unnoticed. She found her way outside into the night and the cool fresh air. She needed to clear her head. It was full of jumbled thoughts which all needed her attention, but she didn't know where to start. She looked up at the stars and became lost in them like she used to do as a kid. She knew all their names and the names of the constellations they made too. Tally sat down on the steps down from the Great Hall and leant her head against the cool banister. She felt her eyes start to itch like they always did right before she cried. Suddenly there were steps behind her. She jumped up, wiping her eyes. It was Legolas.  
  
"Tally come inside. It is cold and you are not well. I would like to dance with you, if you'll let me, that is."  
  
"I don't know these dances, I don't even understand the words. How do you expect me to do this?"  
  
"I will show you. It is not really that difficult. I'll lead."  
  
He took her hand and practically dragged her back inside straight into a crowd of dancers. Taking her other hand, she was swung round in circles getting faster and faster. Legolas led her expertly, knowing exactly when she needed guiding and when to just let her go with the flow. He noticed how graceful she was, even as she stumbled a couple of times and trod on his foot. She apologised and then laughed at the situation. The light was back in her eyes. The light he'd noticed when he's first seen her. As the danced ended she laughed with her head back applauding the musicians. She smiled and looked into his eyes, "Thank you Legolas. That was just what I needed."  
  
"Oh you don't get away with it that easily. This next one is one of my favourites. The song is sung by a male elf as a declaration of his love to a female wood elf and it tells of the story of how they met"  
  
It was a slow number. Elf slow dancing seemed to be very much like the human version. Legolas held Tally close and sang in her ear. It was a beautiful melody. She didn't understand the words but somehow the picture in her head was enough. She breathed in Legolas' scent. He smelt of the outside. The smell of grass after the rain and a bit of lavender. She sighed into his neck and nestled her head further into his shoulder, Legolas responded by holding her tighter to him.  
  
As the song ended, neither of them wanted to let go. Legolas pulled away first, "Come on, I will take you to your room. You need your rest. It has been a long day and there is much to come. There is much you must know."  
  
He took her hand and led her away. They walked slowly along the long white corridors. Her bedroom wasn't that far away. They reached it quickly. Tally was reluctant to go in. She reached for Legolas' hand, "I can't go in there. I can't. The dark, Legolas. They came in the dark. I didn't hear them. What if they come again?" Her eyes, the light was gone and the fear had returned.  
  
"Shhhh. Tally it's safe here, I told you. Would you like me to stay with you tonight? I can make a bed up on the floor or do you have a couch?" Tally nodded in reply. She called Malia and told her what was happening. She was a little shocked, but made up a bed on the couch in the corner of Tally's bedroom for Legolas who she seemed in awe of. She herded Legolas out of the room whilst Tally changed and got into bed. Only when Tally had pulled the sheets up to her chin would Malia allow Legolas to return. She made sure he was on the couch before bidding Tally good night and reminding her she was just down the hall should she need anything, glancing at Legolas pointedly as she said this.  
  
Once she had gone, Legolas went and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers all over Tally's face avoiding the bruises he couldn't see in the dark but who's positions he had memorised. His thumb traced the lines of her lips. Tally went stiff, "No Legolas, stop it."  
  
"Why Tally? I want to let you know you're safe. How can I do that?"  
  
"Hold my hand, no more. Please Legolas."  
  
"Why Tally?" he was more demanding now  
  
"Because when they came before, the one. the one who raped me, he woke me up by running his fingers over my lips and I woke up to his horrible face. Then he took off the bed cover and touched me and tried to force my legs apart. It hurt like nothing I have ever felt. I tried to scream but I couldn't. When he'd done it, the others had all walked in wanting their turn but they weren't allowed. Instead they beat me. With everything. Against everything. They wanted to know about you, but I wouldn't tell them. I didn't know where you were. They were about to leave when you came back and the last thing I remember is you telling me I was safe. After that I blacked out. I had nightmares about what they would do to me when they find me again and I could feel it growing inside me."  
  
Tally was silent. She had made Legolas uncomfortable, but she didn't mind. She'd said it now, there was no going back. She shifted onto her side, still holding his hand. He's squeezed it tightly and brushed her fingers against his lips. "Goodnight," he whispered," I'll be right here if you need anything." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
That was how Malia found them in the morning. Legolas holding her hand as Tally slept. He was unmoving, watching her as she slept. Tally had had nightmares and talked much in her sleep that night. All through it Legolas had stroked her hand and whispered words of comfort in her ear and sang to her soft lullabies he had heard as a child. They seemed to calm her until the dreams began again. Sometimes Tally would fight whatever was there and sometimes she would cry, tears rolling silently down her cheeks and a sweat forming on her brow.  
  
Legolas motioned to Malia not to wake Tally. She nodded in reply. Ten minutes later she appeared with two breakfasts on a tray, smiled and left. Tally slept on as Gandalf and Elrond came to find Legolas. In a hushed conversation Legolas explained the nightmares and it was agreed that Tally would be given a sleeping draught that night to give her undisturbed, dreamless sleep. Council would be postponed until Tally was fit enough to take part and she had learned more about her history and place in the world. Elrond and Gandalf would teach her. She would also need to learn how to fight. Legolas volunteered for this. By this time, Tally was stirring. Legolas rushed back to her side as she opened her eyes. She stretched up and yawned, but quickly put her arms down and pulled the sheets up to her chin as she realised she was in a room with three other men. "Do not be distressed, Lady Natalia. We shall leave now. Come Legolas. I will call Malia to you." Said Elrond. Legolas left, his breakfast untouched.  
  
Tally ate much of hers, finding herself surprisingly hungry, "It must be the country air," she thought. Malia came and helped her wash and dress, tending to her wounds again. Tally knew she was being watched by Malia as she washed. "Malia, thank you for last night, for not telling anyone and for helping fix me up. It will not be happening again."  
  
"Lady Natalia, I am very sorry to tell you this, but I did tell someone. You trust in me has been misplaced and for this I am deeply sorry."  
  
"Who did you tell?" Natalia spun around to face the elf  
  
"I told Master Elrond. He wished to know how you were, in yourself, in your mind. I am sorry but he said it may be very important and that if I didn't wish you hurt, I should tell him all I knew. I am sorry." Malia looked at the floor.  
  
"It is alright, Malia. If it was Lord Elrond, I do not mind. He would have had some reason for asking. Just do not tell Legolas, please." Malia gave her as strange look and then a half-smile, nodded and left.  
  
Tally found another new dress to wear laid out on her bed. It was mid blue. It wasn't as formal as the one from the night before which was still hung up in her wardrobe. Tally hoped she would be allowed to keep it, she'd never worn anything so pretty before, and she liked the reactions of everyone else when she wore it too! Malia helped her dress as before and presented her with a small box. Tally opened it and saw a beautiful necklace with a pendant of a shamrock leaf with her two pale pink earring stones and a larger darker pink one in each of the three leaves, "Oh Malia," she gushed, "It's so beautiful. Thank you so much. Who did this for me? I must thank them. Will you take me to them?"  
  
"I took them to the best smith we have. He just happens to be my husband, Timmas." she said proudly, "We can go and see him now if you like? He will be working so we may not stay long. He does not get to work with much jewellery now, but he enjoys it so much. Most of the time they are forging weapons now. Such a waste."  
  
Once Tally had brushed her hair, Malia took her on a tour of the Sanctuary building. There was a library and the Great Hall, plus many bedrooms and meeting rooms. The building was beautiful and the atmosphere was jovial and relaxed, people smiled and bowed to Tally as she walked about, but there were some whispered comments once she'd walked past. They walked and talked for several hours and Tally found it was lunchtime by the time they'd finished the tour.  
  
"Today you have lunch with Master Elrond, Mithrandir and Prince Legolas. There will be other people there too. You will be introduced to them formally, but I will tell you that they are other elves of high importance and descendants of lesser lines of Men. Do not be afraid," she saw the worried look on Tally's face, "I'm sure you can handle a bunch of men very well!" she laughed and left Tally in front of the open door. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Inside she saw a table which seated about ten. Elrond was at one end. He stood up and welcomed her in saying,  
  
"Lady Natalia, please come and sit. There is one chair left and he pointed to one in the centre of the table." The entire room stood, turned and bowed as she walked in. She shuffled slightly, not knowing what to do. Slightly embarrassed she said,  
  
"Please sit down, you don't have to do that for me. It's a little.." she picked her word carefully, "disconcerting. I'm sorry I hope I haven't offended you."  
  
"Not at all Natalia. We understand this is a strange transition for you. It will take time before you understand all our ways," said Gandalf who was seated at the other end of the table from Elrond, "Come, I will introduce you."  
  
Tally was introduced to three Men and three Elves. She already knew Legolas, Elrond and Gandalf and with her, that made ten. Tally did not speak or eat much over lunch. She felt she was being watched very closely by 9 other people and it made her very self conscious. The conversation was limited to light-hearted conversations and no one asked Tally about her life before, just her likes and dislikes. She only spoke when she had to. She listened to the Elves talk about archery and the Men talk about a sword fighting contest they were planning. Tally was suddenly roused by a question from Ghilad, one of the Elves,  
  
"Lady Natalia?"  
  
"Tally, please, call me Tally."  
  
"Very well. Tally. What is it that you are passionate about? I am curious. We Elves have our archery whose practise absorbs us, and the Men have their sword fighting and they spar for many hours. We both have the lore which interests many of our Races."  
  
"My people are interested by many things. People devote their lives to different things."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I devoted my life to study. To Physics. The sciences of the way things work. I studied the stars. My research was into the evolution of the Universe. Where I came from. Why I am here. They were the questions that plagued me all my childhood and into adulthood. After I lost my family, I didn't know who I was anymore. I had no one to tell me where I came from, my history. No connections. If I could find out how things began then I could know how I began. My research was going well. We had computer modelling. My team, my friends, are announcing their results at a convention next week. It's a ground-breaking idea. It will need a lot of refining, but in a few years, I may actually have answers to my questions.  
  
"They.. they can't present without me. The data was at my flat. Along with the rest of my life. My music. My music. My life was in there. I'd put my soul into decorating that place. Before I moved in, it was a tip. Three years to get it perfect. My piano, my trumpet, my music. Forgetting things. Getting lost in the music. Music is the perfect antidote to science. It doesn't obey any rules. Anything goes. You're free from constraints. There's nothing more exciting than finding a new piece of music which captures a new emotion. Music captures everything. It became a way of getting across a message which to speak would have condemned you to death. It's what keeps me sane. And now it's lost. Everything is lost."  
  
Tally broke down in tears. She ran from the hall. She just ran she didn't know where she was going. She ended up outside. It was a chilly day, but she still kept on running. The grass was thick and still dewy. It wet her legs. She breathed in, but the air caught in her chest and she could run no more. She fell to the ground and curled up into a ball and wept. She hadn't cried this hard in years. She heard footsteps approaching. Let them see me cry, she thought. I'm not a queen. How could I be a queen? I'm just Tally, nothing more. The person sat down next to her and pulled her to them. They wrapped their arms around her and let her cry. They stroked their fingers through her hair and then rested their cheek against the top of her head, kissing before they did so. They smelt of lavender. Tally realised it was Legolas. She stopped crying. And pulled away.  
  
"Stop Legolas. You don't have to do this. How can you stand to see me like this? I'm a queen. Queens don't cry. They are strong, they lead by example. I'm a wreck."  
  
"Tally things take time. It's not easy for me either. A week ago I was in Lothlorien. Today I find out the place no longer exists and my entire family is dead. I can't cry Tally. I don't now how. My anger is inside. I will channel it into fighting whatever did this. It is the most constructive way. The Enemy wants us to be in disarray. They want us to be emotional because when we are emotional we don't think straight and then we slip us and they sneak in and take control. You have to fight them Tally, in the best way you know how. But fighting back and taking back control. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes I do." Tally sniffed and wiped her nose, "Legolas, will you help me. I want to fight. I want to take my place against them alongside you and everyone else who goes into battle."  
  
"I will do anything I can to help, Tally. I am here for you."  
  
"Thank you." Tally sniffed again, and then without warning, kissed Legolas on the cheek, "You're a good elf Legolas. And you're one of the kindest people I've ever met." Legolas sat shocked for a minute, "Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Tally was worried she'd offended him. "For me, I kiss people hello, goodbye, thank you. It's a natural reflex thing, like bowing seems to be here. It's all about contact. It shows care."  
  
"Thank you Tally. You didn't offend me. It seems there is much we have to learn from each other." He stood up and offered her a hand to help her stand, steadying her as she swayed slightly. She had exhausted herself, so he walked slowly and let her lean upon his arm. They made it back to the main building. The met Malia flapping on the steps,  
  
"Oh Lady Natalia, I heard you'd run off. If was so worried. Now look what you've done. You have worn yourself out. You must rest. Straight to bed I think. You must lie down even if you don't sleep. Prince Legolas, carry her, don't let her walk. Look how her legs and arms shake. I wouldn't be surprised if you've caught a chill as well my Lady." Malia clucked over her until they reached her room. Legolas lay her on the bed. Malia insisted she changed and got under the covers with some hot water bottles. Legolas had disappeared during this. He came back and laid a book on the bed clothes.  
  
"This is an old astronomy book. It is the same one I read from as a boy. I thought you might like it. It's written in Sindarin but I will help you if you wish." Tally patted the bed next to her and Legolas sat down. He ran his fingers along the words, translating for Tally as he went reading the Sindarin and then the English. Tally picked up the Elvish quickly. Soon she was translating along with Legolas, occasionally getting stuck on the odd words. He was impressed,  
  
"You've picked up the language very quickly. It is very different from what you know. How can you do it so fast?"  
  
"I learnt some at school. It's not that difficult to pick up another. It follows that same word order as Spanish except the possession bits. And it's a beautiful language. It seems to roll off your tongue. It's your natural language and you connect to it which makes it more beautiful." Tally stopped, she was embarrassing herself. She felt Legolas' gaze on her, "Stop looking at me, you're making me blush."  
  
"You're going the same colour as the stone in your pendant. Timmas did a good job."  
  
" How did you know Timmas did this for me? These two are the stones from the earrings my best friend gave me. Malia told me that it was not acceptable for me to wear them so I am letting the holes close, but I couldn't part with them. She took them to Timmas, who did them for me. I do not know where the other stone has come from or the leaf. He would not tell me this morning."  
  
"Tally, you said that the way you said thank you was to give a kiss, well for elves, we give tokens of our appreciation. The leaf is the symbol of my family. All women in the family or close to it have a pendant of the silver leaf. The large pink stone, I believe has been passed down through the lines of the Kings and Queens of Numenor and then from Aragorn and Arwen. When the line died down, it was given to the elves to keep in trust until the heir worthy of wearing it was born. When Elrond heard that a pendant was being forged for you with my instruction, he ordered the jewel be removed from trust and set within it. The chain it lies on is also important. It belonged to my mother. It was found on her body I am told. I would be honoured if you wore it, as a symbol of the alliance between Elves and Men and as a symbol of my thanks for taking me in when you first saw me. I will never forget such kindness."  
  
"Legolas, I can't take these. They are far too precious. Especially the chain. You should keep it, give it to someone more worthy." Tally moved her hands to the back of her neck to undo the clasp on the chain.  
  
"Natalia, no. Please." He reached out both his hands and placed them over hers. He moved them onto her lap, but didn't take his hands off them. "Please?" he said, looking into her eyes. Legolas held her gaze. Tally turned her head to look away. Legolas moved one of his hands to her chin and pulled it back. His other hand moved across and held both her hands in her lap, easily covering them both.  
  
"Don't Legolas, don't do this," Tally begged, closing her eyes. One tear fell from her right eye. He kissed it away when it reached her cheekbone. He didn't stop, he kept kissing in a line to her mouth. Tally's lips trembled as Legolas brushed his lips against hers, gently. He moved away and saw Tally's eyes were open again. His hand still on he chin, and her eyes still open, he kissed he again. Passionately. His tongue teasing her mouth open and then dancing with hers. His hands moved to behind her neck and around her waist and Tally's both went to his face, stroking his skin. It was soft and smooth. Tally moaned into his mouth, breathy moans of pleasure. Then she changed her mind, "No, no Legolas, this is wrong. We mustn't. It's not right, it's too soon, too fast," she said between his kissing her in an effort to silence her protestations, "Please." (kiss) "I'm" (kiss) "not ready." (kiss) "Legolas! Stop! You're just as bad as it was. It wouldn't take no for an answer either." She put her hands on his shoulder to push him away. Legolas stopped, shocked by the comparison.  
  
"Oh Tally, I just couldn't stop myself. I've wanted to do that every since I saw you. I shouldn't take advantage."  
  
"It's alright. I didn't mind it too much," she smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I'm just not ready to think this through. I don't want to make snap decision and hurt you, me or both of us." Silence. She saw how hurt he looked, it broke her heart, "Oh Legolas, please don't look at me like that. It's for the best. I'll make you a promise, ok? Ok?" He nodded, he looked like a lost little boy, "Legolas, so long as I wear this necklace, I care for you. It unites our peoples and it unites us. Do you understand that? I will never take it off or cast it aside unless I have no other choice. This is forever, is that ok by you?"  
  
"I suppose so." He sulked.  
  
"Oh so forever isn't good enough now is it?"  
  
"I suppose it'll have to do." There was a pause, neither quite knew what to say or do. Legolas stood up, "I think I'll leave you now. I will come back later. I must practise some archery." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Tally sat there, not moving. Her lips still tingled from his kiss. She'd never felt anything like it, it was as if their souls connected and the passion between them. It scared her slightly. She couldn't think about this now. Putting the book aside, she lay down and slept.  
  
Malia woke her that evening. "Come, my lady, you must get ready for dinner. You have time for a bath and to wash your hair if you wish. I have had an idea for your hair. It is so beautiful, so elvish. It will go well with this dress. It is a present from Lord Elrond. It is slightly old-fashioned but I can see how it would suit you."  
  
Tally struggled to get out of bed, it was so warm and safe. She felt for the chain around her neck, the silver cold against her hot skin. She didn't take it off as she got in the bath and she didn't take it off as she put on her dress. She would honour her promise.  
  
Tonight's dinner was just a small informal one. There were several long benches laid out in a square. She sat down at one of the spare seats. The elves surrounding her introduced themselves and she smiled and said nice to meet you. Yet again there was surprise that Tally didn't eat meat, but once she had explained her reasoning they all accepted it. In the corner of the room were musicians playing songs she didn't know, but the tunes were easy to hear and she caught them quickly and began humming along. Dalilad, who was sitting next to her turned and said,  
  
"You have a pretty voice my lady. Please, sing us something you know."  
  
"Oh I couldn't. No please," she said turning red. Eventually she was persuaded though and she thought for moment, choosing her song. Tally stood up and pushed her chair back. The eyes of all the elves were on her. "This is a song I learnt as a child, from my mother. She loved to sing. It's a song about unrequited love" And with that Tally proceeded to sing. It was a short song, only two verses, but it captured the emotions really well. When she had sung, the elves were silent, Tally shifted uncomfortably and then sat down. She looked at her hands, worried she'd offended them all in some way. She could hear whispers around the table. Tally looked for Legolas, he was smiling at her dreamily. Then Dalilad said,  
  
"Lady Natalia, that was beautiful. I have never heard a sweeter voice. You must help us learn it and write the harmonies to it so we may hear it again and again."  
  
"Please, you don't have to flatter me, it wasn't that brilliant. It loses something without the piano accompaniment filling the gaps of the chords in."  
  
"What is a piano?"  
  
"It's an instrument. Each note has its own separate key and when the key is pressed, a tiny hammer hits the string and the note sounds. You can play as many notes at a time as you want and make chords. A lot of music has been written for piano, or piano and something else. I have been playing it for twenty years or so now."  
  
"Lady Natalia, if I may ask, exactly how old are you? I myself am 15 648 years old."  
  
"Oh right, well I'm 28 next week."  
  
"28 000?"  
  
"No, just 28."  
  
"You are very young."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," she smiled, "I was beginning to think I was getting past it."  
  
"Past it?"  
  
"Too old."  
  
"My lady, how could you be too old?"  
  
"It's just the way some things go that's all."  
  
Dalilad we quiet then and attention was shifted as desserts were brought in. Fruits and sweet things aplenty. Tally had never tasted such good things,  
  
"Do you guys eat chocolate?"  
  
"What's chocolate?" said Naela, and elf woman on her right  
  
"Oh you are missing out. It keeps all women sane. It's a substitute for most things. Chocolate is what you turn to when all else fails. Naela you would love it. I think the technical reason is that it releases chemicals in your brain which induce happiness. But there's nothing more therapeutic than sitting down with a big bar and scoffing the lot watching some chick flick on the TV."  
  
Naela didn't understand most of this answer, but she smiled, "Here Natalia, sorry Tally, this is what elf women eat. It sounds much like what you use chocolate for."  
  
It was a rich creamy mixture in a sugar casing. The sugar melted on your tongue releasing the sweet cream, "Mmmm these are delicious. Well if I can't have chocolate, then this is a very close second to it." Naela chuckled at her reaction.  
  
Tally looked round the room as she took another one. Everyone was talking and laughing and punctuating that with eating. Tally's gaze caught Gandalf's, she hadn't noticed him there before. She smiled and he nodded back. He wasn't eating but blowing smoke rings in a thoughtful way. Tally's gaze then met Legolas'. He had been watching her throughout dinner, she'd felt his eyes on her as she'd spoken to Dalilad as if he was jealous. He was seated on the other side of the room so they could not talk but Tally raised an eyebrow and looked away.  
  
After the meal had been finished and cleared away, the tables were split into smaller ones for people to sit and talk or play games. Tally took her chance to speak to Elrond, "Lord Elrond, thank you very much for this dress. It is very generous of you. And thank you for the stone in my pendant. I understand it has been in your care for a long time and I am grateful you remembered it." Elrond studied her face for a moment, looking into her eyes,  
  
"Lady Natalia, it has been an honour to keep this stone in my care and it is an honour that you grace us with your presence and sing for us. Come, sit here and listen to the musicians. They are telling the story of Beren and Luthian. I am sure Legolas will translate the words, although I understand from Malia that you are trying to pick up some Sindarin so perhaps you will not need him." He finished with a twinkle in his eye. Tally only smiled back and sat down between Legolas and Ghilad. The latter turned to her and said,  
  
"Lady Natalia, I am sorry if I upset you earlier. I did not mean to, please accept my most humble apologies." Tally put her hand on his arm and said,  
  
"Ghilad, you did not upset me. I upset myself. Please, you have nothing to apologise for. Do not worry." He nodded and Tally patted his hand and turned to face the musicians.  
  
She rested her hand on Legolas' shoulder and after a time whispered, "What are they singing? I do not understand." He turned to face her and moved his seat closer to hers and than began to sing along to the music, but with the words in English. It was a love story. The first union between Men and Elves. The music was fantastic, it sent shivers down her spine as Legolas sang in her ear, his breath tickling her. The melody just floated over her. Tally's eyes were transfixed on the musicians and their strange instruments. As the song ended, she sat there unable to say anything, thinking over the words and the melody. She finally blinked and looked at Legolas, "Thank you. It is a beautiful song." She stopped a second and thought. "I think I am going to go to bed now. It has been a tiring day and I am sure I will need my strength in times to come." She took her leave of Lord Elrond and Gandalf and left the room. She found Legolas waiting for her outside,  
  
"I thought I could walk you to your room." He took her arm, "Tally, would you like me to stay tonight?" he said bluntly and quickly. Tally stopped, took Legolas' arm from out of hers, holding his hand said,  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea, do you?" she said thinking about before, "I will be alright. Malia is not far away if I need anything or if anything happens."  
  
Gandalf came out of the hall where they had been and handed Tally a small bottle,  
  
"Drink this all before you sleep. You will sleep the whole night with no dreams and no nightmares." And as quick as he appeared, he left again.  
  
"Legolas do you discuss all my business with everyone? I do not need you watching over me like I'm a china doll about to break at anything and I do not need you running to Elrond or Gandalf when something in my life isn't the perfect way you want it to be. Things like that don't happen to me. My life isn't perfect. I've accepted it, why can't you?" Tally walked off leaving Legolas watching her. He turned on his heels and walked the other way to his room. That night, while Tally slept uninterrupted, Legolas was awake in constant thought, pacing his room. He wanted to find a way to make her happy and show her how much he cared for her. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The next morning came and Tally was already awake when Malia came to wake her. Tally ate breakfast at the little table in the room and then washed and dressed. She put on another new robe, identical to her day-one from yesterday but in dark purple this time.  
  
"My lady, today you go to Lord Elrond and Mithrandir. They wish to speak with you because they know you have many questions which need answers and much to learn. They hope they can provide you with some answers and that you can help them solve a few puzzles as well."  
  
"I will do my best although I do not know if there is much I can help them with Malia. When do we start?"  
  
"As soon as you are dressed, Lady Natalia."  
  
Five minutes later, Tally wandered down to the library. Elrond's study was behind it. Seated inside the room she saw Elrond, Gandalf and Legolas. She walked in, but Legolas didn't turn and look at her. Tally realised how much she had offended him last night. "Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well."  
  
"I did thank you very much Natalia. I hope you did as well and the draught worked."  
  
"Yes thank you Gandalf, it was very good of you to mix that up for me."  
  
"I will make some more later then, enough to last you a while until you are recovered fully." Tally nodded and thanked him. Elrond motioned her to a chair where she sat down and arranged her robe around her, not wanting to crush the fabric too much. Elrond rose and said,  
  
"Very well let us begin. Lady Natalia, Prince Legolas, you are here today because you have many questions, as do we, and that perhaps with some discussion we can answer them and get a fuller picture of the situation. Legolas, much of why you are here has already been explained to you. Do you have anymore questions?"  
  
"No Elrond. I do not. Gandalf has answered much of it for me, except to say why I was taken at that point."  
  
"Legolas, two weeks after you looked into the Mirror, Lorien was set upon by the evil which lurked in Moria. Everyone in it was killed, including Lady Galadriel and Gimli. It was a massacre like we had never seen even under the power of Sauron. It marked the first Orc rebellion. The remainder of the Easterlings also fought and there were many Uruk-Hai still lurking in the mountain depths. Legolas, we could not bring you back if you were dead so it had to be then, whilst Gandalf was still there. Do you understand me Legolas?" There was silence for a minute. Tally looked at Legolas, she could feel his emotions about to boil over. He had clenched his fists and his knuckled had turned white.  
  
"Yes Elrond I do. Has the World been in turmoil since then?"  
  
"Yes, sadly, it has. The Men of the world do not see because chiefly it is against the few elves remaining. There are only very few elf strongholds left. The others have been wiped out over the millennia. As our numbers dwindle, the numbers of orcs has too, but they are more cunning." There was silence again. Tally broke it,  
  
"I do not understand. Tolkein, the books? What are they?"  
  
"Natalia, in your world we needed money to survive. Tolkein was one of the descendants of men from many years ago who had stayed in contact with the elves. He offered to play the role of a very gifted author. His family does no know the truth, but much of the money which has been made from it went to the setting up of the Sanctuary. The endings are very different from what you have heard, but this was done deliberately because as Tolkein once old me, no ones likes an unhappy ending."  
  
"Ok I understand that. But why has it taken you so long to stop them. Why now and why me?"  
  
"We cannot stop them is the simple truth, but we have been biding our time, researching them and the prophesy as to what will happen. The descendants of my daughter were blest with many different powers shall we say given by the Valar to honour her memory. One was given the power of prophecy. They prophesy spoke of our victory coming when the immortal mortal was found and instilled in her rightful place as Queen. That is you Natalia. We know that. The signs point to you. We are not ready for war, we were not coming to find you quite yet, although we have had our eye on you for many years making sure you were protected. It is a strange coincidence which has brought you and Legolas together." Tally looked at Legolas at this point. His eyes were full of hurt. Tally winced inwardly,  
  
"So my gift is immortality, is that what you are saying? How do you know? How do you know you haven't made a mistake?"  
  
"There is a simple test. I have prepared it because I knew you would require proof. We take a small drop of your blood and add it to this potion. If it goes green you are immortal and if it does not change, you are mortal. You will need to prick your finger with this." Elrond held out a small pin, "It is clean."  
  
Tally simply nodded. Maybe this would prove them all wrong she thought and she could go away and go back to her normal life. She took the pin in her right hand and went to pierce the index finger of her left hand. A round drop of blood emerged on the finger and Elrond motioned for her to drop it into the phial of potion he held. Tally squeezed several drops out and then sucked her finger to stop the bleeding. All eyes were on the phial in Elrond's hand. The room was silent and tense. The colour began to change and it was soon a bright acid green. Tally just stared.  
  
"That settles it," said Elrond, "You are the last descendant of my daughter and Aragorn. You are the last Queen and immortal. But Natalia, immortality is not your only gift. You are given many, even if you do not know them. You feel strongly for other people, do you not. That is because you are empathic. You can read the feelings of others. You also have fighting abilities of the elves and men who's blood you have. Even if you haven't used then, the ability is there. You just have to hone the skills."  
  
"Ok. I will do as you ask. Whatever it takes. But please, bear with me if I go wrong and I am not what you expect. I will do my best to help you. I'll need to learn to ride too I suppose?"  
  
"Yes you will, why do you ask?"  
  
"I never rode as a child. I was afraid of falling off. I still am."  
  
"Do not worry. We have some magnificent riders and horses to teach you."  
  
Then there was silence. Tally played with the pendant of her necklace absentmindedly. A thought came to her,  
  
"You said you had questions of me, what are they? You have answered mine, now I should answer yours."  
  
"Tally," Gandalf said looking at her, "our questions may be distressing to you. We need to fine out how much the Enemy has learnt of you, if at all. The fact that they did not kill you last week means knowledge of you is not common. Maybe they still only think of you as legend, but I must ask you this, how did your family die?"  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, she wasn't expecting that question, "I was ten. My grandparents were already dead by then, they'd died in the War or just from old age. That concept must seem strange to you, but it's just the way things happen. It was just Mum, Dad and me, I didn't have and brothers or sisters. Mum couldn't have anymore after me. It was a difficult birth and I was born by caesarean section, when they cut the womb open and lift the baby out. They had to take out her ovaries and womb. It was my fault." She paused. Legolas reached out from where he was sitting and touched her hand. Tally started,  
  
"Where was I? Oh yes I was ten. We were travelling down on the south coast on holiday. We were travelling fast, the brakes didn't work and the car crashed. Mum and Dad were killed. I wasn't badly hurt. The doctors said it was a miracle I wasn't killed as well. The police said someone had cut the brake cable. They never found who had done it. I lived in a children's home till I was 16 and then I went to college and then to Uni. I lived off my inheritance money from mum and dad. Our house was worth quite a bit and that money was put in trust for me. I bought my flat after I'd got a steady job. It was strange graduating with no one there to celebrate with. All my friends had their family and childhood friends around them and I was passed from group to group so I didn't feel lonely. They look turns babysitting me like I was still the ten year old child being passed from home to home as people couldn't cope with me. I was very quiet. I hardly spoke to anyone for years afterwards, until I met my best friend two years ago. The one who gave me these stones. I miss him. He was the first person I ever told all this too. I thought it would make people hate me, so much death in my life, I might cause their deaths too. Callum, I don't know, he saw past it, and was determined to be my friend. We were like brother and sister, never separable, but he got a new job and moved away, but we still spoke every day and we'd visit each other for weekends. He died six months ago. He was in a car crash. The injuries were too severe and he died. I couldn't go to his funeral. I didn't want to say goodbye. He's still in my life. I like to think he's watching over me from wherever he is." Tally stopped and swallowed. She wouldn't cry.  
  
"You have had a sad life and have seen much suffering. We knew of your friendship with Callum. We have seen him many times visiting you. He was a good man and I am sorry for what happened to him. However there were circumstances around his death which you were not made aware of. We think that his death was caused by a group of orcs on direct instructions from the Enemy. The death of your parents is in the same manner and must mean that at least some of those in league with the Enemy are aware of you and exactly who you are. This is very troubling. Gandalf and I must talk some more. It is afternoon. You two should eat some food for lunch. You have much to think about."  
  
Legolas helped Tally to her feet. She was shaking with effort not to cry. They'd reached the door when Elrond called Legolas back. He said some Sindarin Tally did not understand. Legolas replied and Gandalf added his own conclusions too. Tally leant against Legolas while they spoke. At last Elrond spoke in English, "Yes Legolas, go ahead. I will do all I can to help. Let Ghilad know what you need and it shall be done. Now go for lunch." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
As they walked to the Great Hall where a buffet had been prepared for everyone in the Sanctuary. Tally fixed herself a salad with dressing and sat down. Legolas sat opposite her. Tally played with her food, deep in thought. Empathic, she thought. Oh well I may as well try it out. She concentrated her mind on Legolas. His emotions passed into her. He was confused and hurting. She had caused some of that she realised. Tally decided to apologise. She waited till Legolas had taken a big mouthful of food so he could not interrupt before saying,  
  
"Legolas, I hurt you last night. For that I am sorry. I guess I am being watched much more closely that I have ever even been aware of. I am not used to people being so caring towards me without expecting anything in return. I don't know what to do when that happens and I realise I care back. Everyone I have loved has died. I couldn't live if that happened to you." By this time Legolas had finished his mouthful and was staring at her,  
  
"Apology accepted my lady." He is hiding something, she thought and he's bottling up all his hurt,  
  
"Legolas, after everything that has happened and everything we're learnt, if there's something you want to talk about, then I am here for you."  
  
"Thank you Tally. That is good of you."  
  
A message then arrived from Elrond. There was to be no further discussion that day. Instead, he suggested Tally use the time to start riding lessons and Legolas might have some archery practise to do. Tally thanked the messenger. She changed and set off for the stables straight after lunch and met Ghilad. He had been instructed to teach Tally, being the best rider Elrond knew.  
  
Tally's horse was pure white and called Mahril. He was strong and one of the best elf horses in many years. Tally was honoured to ride it. Mahril had a saddle put on him, it was not the custom of elves to use saddles, but for Tally they made an exception because she was not able to jump onto its back. Tally put her left foot in the stirrup and swung her right leg over. The dress she now wore was split up the middle to allow her to ride. It was of thicker material to keep her warm and she wore a cloak too. She tied her long hair back into a bun which sat on the back of her head with wispy bits sticking out here and there. Ghilad showed her how to use her feet to change the horse's pace and how to move her body when the horse was moving faster so she wouldn't bump about too much. Tally enjoyed it very much. Mahril seemed to understand her thoughts too so she did not have to do much. When Ghilad had shown her the basics they went for a ride. The rode through all the grounds protected by the spells and enchantments on the Sanctuary. It had extensive grounds. Plenty of places to wander about and get lost in. Mahril snorted and Tally laughed, slowing him to a walk. Ghilad stopped too, "What is wrong Tally?" he had finally consented to call her Tally,  
  
"Nothing, I am just admiring the beauty of this place. I have been in the city too long. It makes me feel so alive."  
  
"Prince Legolas loves you." Tally was shocked. This was a bit out of the blue  
  
"Why do you say that? You have known both of us three days now."  
  
"I grew up in Mirkwood and I was very small when he left with the Fellowship. The way he looks at you is the same way he used to look at his family, the love shines from his eyes. It is noticed by many. He has given you the symbol of the Royal Leaf. It is only given to those loved by members of the Royal Family. And also you do have a gossip for a maid. She has been telling everyone how he spent the night holding your hand while you slept and fixes you jewellery and tells her off for letting the room get slightly cold. My father was a Royal bodyguard. After he was killed, I swore to protect any member of the family still surviving. That is now only Prince Legolas. It is my responsibility to stop him getting hurt." He looked pointedly at Tally,  
  
"Your loyalty is great Ghilad. That should be commended. I understand your concern for Prince Legolas, but I will never do anything to hurt him, of that you can be assured. Come it is getting late, let's ride back."  
  
They rode back slowly, talking and laughing. They rode near the archery targets and they could see Legolas firing arrows off one after the other at the target. He was upset, Tally could tell from where she was. She motioned to Ghilad that they move on quietly and not disturb him. When they were far enough away, she told him, "He has heard many saddening things since he has been here. Let him work his anger out." Ghilad nodded. They took the horses back to the stable. Tally thanked Mahril for such a good ride and then brushed him down according to the stable hand's instructions. She didn't have to do it herself, but she wanted to. She kissed Mahril goodbye on the nose patting him. The horse snorted and bent down to eat the hay. Laughing Tally went back to her room. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Tally spent many of the next few days sitting with Elrond or Gandalf learning lore and learning all they knew about the Enemy. It wasn't very much and she already knew much of the details about the orcs. In the afternoons she would go riding with Ghilad. She was learning to jump things and to ride with one hand so she could hold a sword at the same time. Tally came to love the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair as she galloped along. She lost her fear, knowing Mahril loved her too much to let her fall. She felt a true connection with the horse. It was as if they could to each other as they rode. Tally learnt it was a partnership riding, not just a commanding role over an obedient animal. She did not see much of Legolas, he kept himself to himself, busy with some new project and in council with Elrond frequently  
  
About a week later, Tally had made great progress that afternoon, jumping with only one hand on the reins holding a sword as she went. Tally went back into the Sanctuary smiling to herself. As she walked into her room Malia was there laying out a new dress for her to wear. It was more beautiful than the first one she had worn. The pink silk was long and flowing with a low back and a low cut front as well. The dress was strapless. The edges were trimmed with tiny glass beading. Tally gasped at the dress. Malia spoke,  
  
"You are to wear this tonight, my lady. You must bathe quickly as there is little time. You have been out riding long."  
  
Tally changed quickly as instructed. She was going to just leave her hair down, but Malia emerges and pulled it into an elfin French pleat. She then went to a small box on the dresser. She opened it to reveal a beautiful tiara which she placed on Tally's head solemnly. She took a step and bowed at her in the mirror and then her face cracked into a grin,  
  
"Oh my lady, you are so beautiful, it is a wonder all the elves aren't in love with you." Tally had little time to ponder that comment when there was a knock at the door. Tally went to answer it while Malia cleared up. It was Elrond and Gandalf. They looked grave.  
  
"Elrond? Gandalf? What is wrong? What has happened?"  
  
"It is Legolas, Natalia," said Gandalf, "Something has happened. I fear things will never be the same. You must talk to him."  
  
"Where is he, I will go straight there."  
  
"He was last seen pacing the corridor outside the Great Hall. Please, be quick."  
  
Tally rushed off, Gandalf and Elrond exchanged very uncharacteristic boyish grins behind her back as they followed her. Tally caught up with Legolas, his back was turned to her. She touched him on the shoulder and he spun around. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"Tally you promised me you would listen if I ever had to talk to you. Will you come in here now?" He motioned to the hall,  
  
"Of course Legolas, you needn't ask." She said with her voice full of concern. Tally walked into the Hall and it erupted with noise. It had been decorated lavishly and there was a great feast on the table, "What's going on?" 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
She looked at Legolas, who had started smiling,  
  
"Happy Birthday Natalia," he kissed her on the cheek he pulled her along until she reached her seat next to Elrond on the high table. She was in complete shock,  
  
"You did all this?" he nodded and was knocked backwards as she launched herself at him hugging him tight and thanking him over and over again. Tally felt him laugh against her and his warm hands on her bare back. She kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him again. The Elves around were laughing at the scene still cheering Tally. Eventually she sat down and Elrond stood up. The Hall went silent. Elrond said,  
  
"Tonight we put our cares aside and celebrate the birthday of Natalia Greyson as is according to the customs of her society. A big party." Lots of cheering at this, "Tonight we make merry and give thanks for her coming to us. She is Queen of the Lost Realm Of Gondor. A true descendant of Aragorn and Arwen. She is immortal and has many gifts as was foretold to us many years ago. Please, raise your glasses and let us toast Lady Natalia, Queen of Gondor." The entire Hall rose and muttered those words. Tally just sat there and blushed a very bright shade of pink. Legolas leant over,  
  
"You're clashing with your dress, my lady, which is very beautiful. You are beautiful." He held her gaze for a moment before putting some vegetables on her plate. She stared at him. He looked up and winked before serving himself.  
  
Tally woke up and began to pile her plate with food. Everyone was chatting with everyone else. It felt fantastic. Tally was having a conversation with the elf on her right about riding who was trying to persuade her ride elf fashion, although Tally was very reluctant, she agreed to give it a try. Once everyone had eaten and the plates cleared away, dessert was brought out for all the other tables but theirs. The High Table retired to a small, more private side room. In the centre of the room was a cake. Tally squealed and ran to it. She smelt it, "Legolas, you didn't. This is chocolate cake isn't it? How did you do this? I can't believe it. This is the best birthday I've ever had thank you so so much." She counted the people in the room and cut the cake into the right number of pieces and then handed one on a plate to everyone before finally taking one herself. She tasted it. It was gorgeous. Tally looked around to find Naela who seemed to be enjoying it very much,  
  
"Oh Tally. This is wonderful. Much better than you ever described. I can how it is a substitute for various things!" she said quietly arching her eyebrows and gazing pointedly at her husband. Tally just laughed and savoured another bite of her cake. She looked for Legolas, but he had disappeared again. Tally was accosted by more women, singing the praises of the cake, giggling profusely as Tally described it as orgasmic. Even Elrond and Gandalf seemed to be enjoying themselves. She went over to them,  
  
"Elrond, Gandalf, I presume you were in on this plan. Frankly I am surprised at you." She said with a serious tone, "You managed to get me to the Great Hall without laughing a loud. How did you manage it?" They all laughed,  
  
"It was a hard task, but Legolas would not have been pleased if we had given it away. This has all been his idea. He has spent the last week organising it. But now it seems he has disappeared at the crucial minute. Ah well, I will have his cake."  
  
"Oh don't Gandalf, let me take it for Malia. She has been so good to me."  
  
"Oh very well," Gandalf waved her away. Tally picked up the cake and wrapped it up. She found some paper and slowly wrote Malia's name in Elf runes as she'd been learning from Elrond. She ran to Malia's chambers. She was not there so she left the cake on the table next to the door. She and Timmas shared three rooms in total because they had raised children in there. As Tally was returning to the part she met Malia coming the other way and told her to look on the table by her door. Malia bustled down the corridor and Tally heard her delight as she tasted the cake!  
  
Legolas still hadn't returned to the party. Everyone was dancing to the music. She was quickly asked to dance by Ghilad. They danced about laughing because Tally still had no idea what she was doing when she danced. No one seemed to mind as she bumped into them. She trod on the toes of practically everyone she danced with and even managed it if they weren't her partner. She danced and laughed for many hours. She took a break to get a drink. She was smiling to herself and sipping some water as she watched to others. She felt to hands slip round her waist and kiss the back of her neck. Whoever it was smelt of lavender. Legolas.  
  
"And where have you been?" she asked him, "You've missed the party. Do you mind, I gave your cake to Malia?"  
  
"Not at all, I tasted plenty in it's preparation, we had to make it a few times to get it right. And as for the party, I've been organising the last part."  
  
"There's more? What are we all doing?"  
  
"Oh this bit's just for you Natalia. Come." 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
He took her hand and led her from the room, down the corridors and the ended up outside a small room. She looked at him. He motioned that she open the door. Inside the room was candle lit and it smelt of roses. There was a dark shape in the corner under a cloth. She looked at Legolas again who led her there and put her hand on the cloth. Tally pulled it back. Underneath, the wood gleaming in the candle light was a piano. Her piano.  
  
"Oh my god," Tally caressed the wood, "Legolas, how? You aren't supposed to go back. What if someone saw you? Oh my god." Tally broke down in tears and threw her arms around Legolas, crying with joy, "No one has ever been this good to me. I can't believe it."  
  
Legolas sat her down on the piano stool. He sat down next to her and stroked her cheek, pushing away the tears. He kissed her on the cheek,  
  
"It was difficult. He had to go in the middle of the day to avoid the orcs. I don't quite know what your neighbours thought of us. We brought a lot of your things. Some clothes, some books from your shelves, the ones that looked the most read. We brought everything from on top of the piano and in the boxes around it. Is it music written down? We weren't sure. But it would obviously mean something to you. I bought these photos too." Tally broke down again,  
  
"This is the last photo I had of my parents and me, and this is a picture of Callum and me when we went on holiday about a year ago. Oh thank you, thank you." She covered his face in soft kisses.  
  
"Play me something." Legolas moved more candles onto the piano while Tally searched through the music Legolas had brought. She found what she was looking for and set it on the piano. It was the Schubert she had first sung to the elves. Now she could sing it in its proper key and with its proper harmony. Legolas perched next to her on the end of the piano stool. Tally touched the keys and shuffled slightly. She made him stand so she could move the seat.  
  
As soon as she began to play Legolas could she why she was so passionate about it. The joy on her face was brighter than all the candles. She's never looked more beautiful he thought. Once she'd finished the Schubert, she launched into some more modern show tunes and then went back to the classical with some piano solos. He watched her fingers move deftly over the keys and the concentration in her face when she reached a tricky passage.  
  
Tally stopped after a while and turned to Legolas, "Sorry, I've been neglecting you. It's just so wonderful Legolas. I can't believe it." She nestled her head onto his shoulder, he yelled in pain at the sharp edges on the tiara, "Ooh sorry. I'd forgotten I was wearing it." Legolas took it off her head and removed the pins holding her hair in place. It cascaded over her shoulders. Legolas ran his fingers through it, removing any tangles he felt. He did all this while not breaking her gaze. Tally closed her eyes and went to put her head back on his shoulder. She nestled in letting her lips graze across his neck as she did so. Something clicked inside her and she felt so safe and calm and loved. This was where she was mean to be. She kissed him again, making her way up to his ear. She traced its outline, its points with her tongue and listened to him groan as she took the point in her teeth biting and sucking on it gently. She kissed across his face, careful to avoid his lips, laying soft kisses on his forehead, he eyelids, down his nose, back across his cheek to the other ear, this time sucking his ear lobe. He pushed he away for a moment,  
  
"Are you sure, Tally? Don't feel like you have to do this?"  
  
"No Legolas. I want to do this."  
  
He kissed her now. Hard and strong. His hands went all over her body, touching every curve. One of his hands touched her breast, his thumb feeling through the material of her dress for her nipple. He found it and rubbed it under his touch to make it hard. Tally moaned as his lips lefts hers and trailed down her neck and along her collar bone. "Come on," he said, "Let's go to my room. It's more comfortable. We won't be disturbed."  
  
They walked through the now deserted corridors to Legolas' room. Tally hadn't been there before. It was decorated completely differently to hers. There were many pictures painted directly onto the walls. Tally looked around her until she felt two strong arms sweep her up and lay her down on the covers. Her eyes looked at him in fear. Legolas stroked the hair from off her face, kneeling down beside the bed, "I won't do anything you don't want me to. Trust me Tally. You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you." Tally looked at him for a moment, then reached out and pulled him on top of her, kissing him greedily all over his face and neck. Legolas caught her mouth with his in a long, slow kiss. She felt herself melt. He was so strong, yet gentle, a warrior, but so kind and generous. She was falling in love with him. She knew that now. The kiss was intense, like Tally's soul was being sucked right out of her. Her skin tingled where every Legolas touched it. He pulled away and noticed how breathless she was. He leant down to her ear and whispered, "I never do anything in half measures. It's all or nothing Tally. Which are you? All, or nothing." He looked sternly into her eyes which were shocked at his tone. They softened and she smiled,  
  
"All, Legolas, all."  
  
That was all he needed to hear. He kissed her again as Tally felt to undo the buttons on his shirt. It slipped away to reveal a chest so perfect it could not have been sculpted in white marble. The skin was smooth and she could feel his muscles underneath. She undid his breaches and he got off the bed to step out of them. Tally stood up with him and turned around so he could undo the buttons on the back of her dress. It fell to the floor and Tally stood there naked in front of him. Instinctively she crossed her arms and turned away, but Legolas turned her back and brought her arms to her sides. He was looking at every inch of her, Tally went pink under his gaze. Legolas' hand reached out and touched her pendant. His hand moved down to her breast and he gently sucked at the nipple. Tally moaned with pleasure as her nipple became a small hard point under the caress of his rough tongue. He stroked the skin on her hips, it tickled. Tally began laughing and crying for him to stop. Legolas just switched his attentions to her other breast, still tickling her, enjoying her reaction which was alternately giggles and moans of pleasure. He couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and stopped pulling Tally into a hug as he laughed into her neck.  
  
"You are a strange, indecisive creature," he smirked, "One moment you call stop then the next you tell me not to."  
  
"Well I might just change my mind and go back to my room and sleep on my own." Tally turned her back and walked away.  
  
"Just you try," Legolas growled in her ear. He threw her back on the bed. Tally shrieked as she flew through the air and landed on the soft bed, legs and arms everywhere. Legolas took advantage of this and before she'd had a chance to recover, buried his head between her legs, licking gently at her clitoris. She whispered his name under her breath, moaning as he began to lick faster using a finger to massage it as well. Tally began to shudder as the excitement welled up inside her. Legolas slowed back down again sucking at the small bud.  
  
"Oh Legolas, do it again." She didn't want him to stop. He obliged and the tension built up inside her again. At its release, Tally arched her back calling his name over and over as her legs shuddered and her arms shook. It was amazing. After, Legolas moved up next to her and took her in his arms, softly kissing her on the forehead. Tally looked at him. He understood her. She wasn't ready for sex. Not yet, no so soon after.. that.  
  
Legolas wrapped her up in his arms and pulled the covers over them. He watched as she slept quietly. So peaceful that night. She no longer needed her sleeping draughts. She was happy and content and asleep in his arms. He pulled her closer to him, her head on his chest her arms curled between them. Legolas kissed her hair and Tally stirred in her sleep, a small smile spread across her face and she sighed, snuggling into Legolas' warm arms. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
He woke her early the next morning, "Tally? Tally my love? You have to get up now. Come on, wake up." Tally murmured and turned over, pulling the sheets over her head,  
  
"I want to sleep, leave me alone. Go away."  
  
"Tally this is my room. You ought to get back to yours before Malia comes to wake you. She'll know where you've been otherwise."  
  
Tally say bolt upright, she was bleary eyed, but awake enough to know she ought to go. She jumped out of bed and rushed to find her dress. It was on the floor exactly where she'd left it. Suddenly she realised how naked she was and held it up across her chest. She watched Legolas warily. He just laughed at the embarrassment she was suffering and got out of bed. He walked around to her uninhibited and helped her into the dress, doing up the same buttons he had undone the night before. He spun her round and planted a good morning kiss straight on her lips. Tally pulled away, she hadn't brushed her teeth, but then she remembered Legolas was kissing her good morning and what they'd done the night before and kissed him back. "I'd better go," she said,  
  
"Wait," he called after her, "Your tiara my lady, and a key. It's the key to the room with your piano in so you can keep it all in there safe."  
  
"Thank you Legolas. Thank you so much. It means more to me than you can ever know." She paused for a second, "I.. I love you."  
  
Tally turned and left before he could say or do anything, she didn't want to see his face at that moment. If it wasn't what she wanted to see it would have crushed her. It took Tally a while to find her way back to her room, luckily she saw no one on her way. Malia wasn't in her room when she got in, so Tally wriggled out of her dress without undoing the buttons, took off her tiara and climbed into bed. She could get a few hours sleep before Malia came. It wasn't quite dawn yet she noticed. Tally snuggled down and drifted off to sleep. This time however, the nightmares were back. A rush of images and situations.  
  
She was alone in the woods near the Sanctuary, smiling and walking when a voice came upon her and the pain seared through her skull. We are coming for you. You and the Elf you love. The final victory and the coming again of Dark to the Earth. You cannot stop me. We're coming.  
  
The Sanctuary was under attack. Orc streamed from everywhere. They were behind every door and in every corridor. The Elves had gone and Tally had been left alone to fight them. Suddenly there came a cry and they all retreated. Tally caught a glimpse of Legolas' limp body being carried with them.  
  
Legolas was chained up. Tally was taken and she stood in front of him The Voice said, "You have come." And it laughed, "Now you must choose. Your life or his. Give your life and I will release him and all the others I hold captive. Or I will kill him slowly and release half the others in my prison, but you go free. Choose!" Tally looked at Legolas. She knew what she had to do. "Take my life, spare his. But release them all first." The elves were released and fled from their captors. All except Legolas, Elrond and Ghilad. The latter two were holding the first back and he cried out to Tally. She turned and said, "Legolas I will always love you. This is for the best. Trust me. I love you." The last thing she hurt before the pain ran through her body was his cries.  
  
Tally woke with a start. She was sweating and shivering at the same time. She had cried out in her sleep and Malia was at her side. She had heard her whilst running a bath in the next room. "Oh my lady. It is safe. Do not worry. Didn't you take your medicine before sleeping?"  
  
"Malia? I must see Lord Elrond. Now. It's important. Please can you take me to him?"  
  
"My lady, I'm sure it can wait. You should have some breakfast before you go."  
  
"No!" she cried, "Malia, please, I have to go."  
  
"Very well. Here is a new dress. You can put in on and brush your hair and I'll take you there as soon as you are ready." Tally got dressed quickly and scraped her hair back into a bun. Malia returned and said, "Very well Lord Elrond will see you now. He had arisen already so you need not worry about waking him."  
  
Tally went to Elrond who said, "Lady Natalia, I judge there is a good reason for this early intrusion. What is so urgent?" Tally sat down and told Elrond of her dreams,  
  
"Normally I don't' really remember them. I just wake up the next morning knowing I had one and then I forget about it, but this one was so real. And I remember it, every word, every feeling. It was different."  
  
"Natalia, this is very intriguing indeed. I do not think it is anything for you to worry about. No one knows what can be, this dream was meant to disquiet you, to upset you. If you let it, then they have won. Is that clear? I will speak about it to Gandalf but I am sure he will agree. Now I suggest you have some breakfast. You will need to replenish your strengths after last night."  
  
But Tally didn't have breakfast. She went her room and picked up the key to her piano room. Tally had only been there once but her memories of last night were so vivid she could find her way back very quickly. Once inside, Tally locked herself in. The candles were still there from the night before. She rifled through the music until she found the pieces she was looking for. Tally sat down and played, weeping as she did so until her eyes were too sore to look at the music. Then she had to play from memory which failed her making her more frustrated and cry more. Tally wiped the tears from her eyes and began to look at the music again. The music usually soothed her, but this time was different. Legolas' calls to her as he died in pain were always in her ear, echoing around her brain. Tally continued to bash away at the notes, the pieces she chose become more and more angry in tone.  
  
Eventually Tally just collapsed from crying, too tried to do anything else. She had been playing for hours and her fingers were tired and sore. Tally slipped off the piano stood onto the floor. She sat against the wall and curled her legs up to her chest. She sat there for hours. The shadows in the room shifted positions and it was mid afternoon before she heard a knock on the door and the handle rattle. They knocked again, "Natalia, open this door. Now." It was Legolas, "Natalia. Do it now." His voice was harsh and commanding, not a tone she'd heard from him before. "Tally, open the door up. I know you are in there. You are the only person with a key, except the groundskeeper. Do I have to go and get him, or will you open up yourself?" He heard her move inside and the key turn in the lock, "Tally where have you been? I was worried, you didn't meet Gandalf this morning or Ghilad this afternoon, and then I saw Malia and she said something had happened. Tally are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I was just playing." She wouldn't turn round and face him, he couldn't see her, so she'd start crying again. She didn't want to tell him. She would only hurt him. She had to end this, "Legolas, last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I got carried away in the excitement. I am sorry. I do not mean to hurt you. I think you should take this." She took the pendant from around her neck. "Give it to someone who can love you back."  
  
"Tally you don't mean that, you don't. This isn't you, how could you be so harsh?" he whispered, "Turn round and say it to my face." He was shocked as she turned round and saw her tear soaked face and red eyes,  
  
"Take it Legolas. Goodbye."  
  
She pushed him out of the door and locked the door behind him. Legolas was left standing there, his heart breaking. He would talk to Elrond about what had happened, maybe it would shed some light on the situation. He knew this wasn't truly Tally. She was too caring to be so callus after the night before.  
  
Tally was not interrupted for many long hours. It was dark the next time someone knocked on the door, "Natalia, you cannot stay locked in her forever. Now open this door." Tally didn't hear, she was too deep in her own thoughts. "Natalia?" It was Gandalf outside. "I am coming in." The door unlocked and Gandalf walked in. He saw a small woman curled up in the corner, rocking back and to whispering to herself. She stopped and looked up,  
  
"How did you get in? I thought I had the only key? Please go Gandalf. Leave me in peace."  
  
"Natalia, you haven't eaten all day. I suggest you get some food and go to bed. Malia will bring it to you I am sure if you do not want to eat in the Hall. I will send you a strong draught as well."  
  
"No thank you Gandalf, I shall be fine here thank you."  
  
"Natalia, do as I say," Gandalf's figure rose, he seemed to grow in height and appear more menacing than she had ever seen. Tally was frightened. She picked herself up shakily and slowly wandered back to her room, Gandalf walking behind her to make sure she went. Tally could hear the whispers as she walked by, the elves staring at her with disgust.  
  
When she reached her room, Tally noticed there were many boxes and stacks of books. These must have been the things Legolas had retrieved from her flat. She rooted through a pile of clothes and found her most comfy pyjamas and picked up her favourite book and teddy and went to bed. She forced down a bit of food Malia brought her and later on someone appeared with the potion from Gandalf. Tally put it to one side, not wanting to sleep just yet, but when she found she could no longer keep her eyes open, she drank it all in one go and lay back to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
They were in battle many miles from the Sanctuary. Tally sat on Mahril a sword in her hand and a dagger nestled in her boot. She cut through the orcs who came to attack her and ducked the swarm of arrows that flew towards her. Mahril was pieced by three in the chest, he fell to the ground. Tally was thrown off and immediately surrounded by orcs who taunted her.  
  
"You may have killed many of our fellows but now we kill you."  
  
They all struck blows to different parts of her body. She fell to the floor as they continued to beat her. The continued taunting her about how they had killed her family, Callum and now they would finally kill her. No one came to help her, no one heard her. She tried to fight back telling them that she would kill them, but it didn't work. They just hit harder Now Tally was screaming and screaming and screaming...  
  
"Natalia, stop screaming, you are safe here," Elrond shook her arm. She wasn't in her room, but in a room which belonged to the healers. "It is gone now."  
  
"The pain. It was real." She looked at her arms and legs, but nothing was there  
  
"See nothing, my lady," said the healer, "You are alright."  
  
"You gave us quite a shock Natalia," said Elrond, "Awoke half the Sanctuary with your screaming. Didn't you drink your draught?"  
  
"I.. I did. I don't understand it. Elrond it happened again. They killed me, they killed my family and Callum and now they're coming back for me. Please," she gripped his arm, "you have you have to help me."  
  
"Tally they can't harm you here. They're trying to poison your mind, but you must be strong, you mustn't let them, you must fight back. They're your dreams. Turn them against the Enemy. Show them how strong you are and let them know what a strong girl they are up against." Elrond's voice dropped, "The kind of girl who would sacrifice her own happiness to save her friend."  
  
"Legolas" she whispered,  
  
"Yes, Tally. He was the first to your room. He carried you here while you kicked and screamed. You cannot make him stop caring. He's bound himself to you. He is incapable of loving another now. He will spend the ages till the end of this earth in love with you. And you will be in love with him too. Talk to him. He will understand. Administer her the strongest sedative we have. If she begins to dream again, put a cold compress on her forehead and speak this to her." Elrond handed the healer a piece of paper. The healer put in on the dresser at the side of the room. "Tally, someone will sit with you now. Do what the healer says."  
  
Tally forced down a bitter liquid and her head fell immediately back onto the pillow. Legolas came in and sat beside the bed, holding her hand. He knew she wanted him, despite what she said, her eyes said different. He had sat there for an hour before Tally began to move about in her sleep restlessly. She began to talk, he didn't know who to. Half was in a voice Legolas knew didn't belong to her, and then the other half was Tally, scared and frightened,  
  
"You know I kill everyone you love," said the harsh voice,  
  
"You haven't killed him yet," the voice was full of bravado, but underneath it was scared  
  
"No but I will. Make sure you say goodbye to your elf next time he leaves the Sanctuary because it will be his last journey," there was a mocking laugh  
  
"I will protect him will my last dying breath. You will not touch him, you shall not kill him. I love him. Now leave me alone. Let me be in peace."  
  
"My, my aren't we playing the little queen. Well tell your little prince to be careful. I may not be able to kill you, but I can kill everyone around you. You will be no use as a lonely and frightened little girl!"  
  
"I love Legolas. I will never be lonely anymore because I know he loves me wherever he is. Now be gone!"  
  
Tally sighed and rolled over. She did not seemed troubled too much by this dream. She seemed to be fighting whatever it was now. But what she had said played on his mind. His death? Her love? Legolas picked up Tally's hand and kissed it. A smile spread across her face, she muttered his name and fell back to sleep. This gave him hope. His other hand tightened its grip on her pendant in her pocket. He would get her back.  
  
The next morning Tally woke alone in a strange room. She was hot and twisted up in the sheets. They night before came back to her and groaned inwardly. She was in the Sanctuary hospital or whatever the elves called it. Now everyone knew her business. Tally got up to go to her room and get dressed, she knew she would have to speak to Elrond again. Tally placed her feet on the floor, but she was weak from not eating or drinking the day before and her legs buckled from under her. She hit the floor with a bump and couldn't get up again. Someone had heard her and the door opened. It was Legolas. She really didn't want to see him, but he didn't say anything. He simply scooped her up and laid her back on the bed. He propped her up with a pillow and put a tray for breakfast in front of her. Before she could say thank you, he left.  
  
Legolas went straight to Elrond. "Elrond, she is awake, but very weak. She cannot stand on her own. She had another dream last night. It didn't seem so terrible to her, she seemed to fight whoever she was talking to, told them to leave her alone."  
  
"That is indeed good news. It means she is getting strong within herself, getting her spark back. Her weakness is to be expected though as she did not eat or drink anything yesterday and spend most of her day sobbing in that little piano room of hers."  
  
"I knew she was upset, but I did not realise it was that severe. What is the problem? Why doesn't she tell me? I want to help her."  
  
"Legolas I have a feeling you are the problem for her. She is torn between many things and does not fully understand anything so cannot make her decisions rationally. She will come to you in time. Of that I am sure." 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Tally sent for a couple of books from her room to read. She was under strict bed rest and had to be helped even to the toilet. Her books arrived but with a pink rose resting on top. Tally sniffed it puzzled and asked for it to be put in water. As Tally read quietly, she didn't know that Legolas was outside pacing the corridor, much to many people's annoyance, badgering them for information of Tally's condition every five minutes. At lunch time he placed another rose on her lunch tray, he hoped she'd realise they were from him.  
  
Mid-afternoon and herbal tea was bought into Tally, again there was another rose on the tray to add to her vase. "Who is this flower from?" she asked the elf-girl nursing her,  
  
"I am not supposed to say my lady. He is outside though. He has been here since last night, save going to see Master Elrond. Many of the Healers are annoyed with him, but they cannot tell a Prince what to do," she clapped her hand over her mouth,  
  
"Legolas is outside?"  
  
"Yes my lady, I am sorry for telling you."  
  
"It is alright. I am grateful to you. Please, ask him to come in, if he will." Tally arranged herself while the elf left the room. Then the door opened and he stood just across the threshold, "Thank you for the flowers, Legolas, they are so beautiful."  
  
"You are welcome my lady, I thought they would cheer you up." My lady, Tally winced.  
  
"Please, come and sit down." She motioned to the chair next to her. Then there was an uncomfortable silence. Legolas broke it,  
  
"My lady, is there a reason you brought me in here or is it just so you can torture me face to face?"  
  
"Legolas, how can you be so harsh? I just want to protect you. To save you."  
  
"After you came here last night, you spoke again in your sleep."  
  
"I am having terrible dreams. Last night I was speaking to the Enemy. He haunts not only my thoughts but now my dreams too. He sends me visions. I do not know if they are true. Elrond says not but I am not so sure. The future is so uncertain, there is nothing we can rule out. Legolas, I can't do that to you. I can't let it happen."  
  
"Let what happen? Tally what is he telling you? Let me decide for myself what happens to me. You do not have to worry about me. Tell me."  
  
"Your death. Sometimes I have to chose between the lives of you and the Elves and my own, and then others you die in front of me. They want to kill you to get to me. Legolas, this wouldn't happen if you didn't love me, if I didn't love anyone. I have to be on my own. No one should die because of me."  
  
"Tally, I am going to tell you something a very wise person told me. You are standing at the top of the Mount of Doom with someone. One of you is going to fall in. Do you let the other person fall or push them back and fall down yourself? It is a test of love my father once told me. Tally you have held us all up and let yourself fall in, but you forgot one thing. I would be there pushing you back so you can't fall. We both fall or we both stand tall. That is true love. Whatever happens we are together. I can't be apart from you. Yesterday, after what you said, I thought my heart would stop beating and my lungs stop breathing because nothing would be worth doing without you there beside me."  
  
Tally had watched him as he spoke. There was so much passion in his voice and so much love in his eyes. She didn't know what to say. She reached out and touched his clenched fist which lay on the covers, stroking the knuckles, caressing his wrist,  
  
"Legolas, I'm scared. I can't live without you, but I might kill you. I can't do that to you."  
  
"As I said, let me decide for myself. I have decided and I decide to stand by you. This is our fight and we will do so together. Now let's not fight anymore." He smiled at her and opened his fist which she was still massaging. She felt the weight of her pendant fall into her hand, "Here, let me put it on for you." He leaned over her and put in round her neck, she felt his breath on the side of her face and then her lifted her hair, which was down, out from under the necklace. His breath tickled her neck and she giggled, "What's so funny?" he muttered in her ear.  
  
"It tickles," she giggled some more,  
  
"Tell me my lady," she saw that smirk of his spread across her face, "are you ticklish everywhere?"  
  
"In most places, you'll just have to find out."  
  
"How about here?" he tickled her hips and she writhed laughing,  
  
"Yes! Stop!"  
  
"What about here?" and he reached down and produced a similar reaction from the soles of her feet. He stopped and looked her deep in the eyes, "And here?" and he brought his lips down on hers in a soft and slow kiss. Tally wasn't laughing. This was no less electric than the first time they'd kissed, her senses sky-rocketed. As they broke away, she said,  
  
"Nope not there. You've obviously lost your talents." He tickled her again until her sides ached from laughing. They kissed again, but were interrupted by someone at the door clearing their throat. It was time for Tally to take some more medicine and the Healer did not appreciate the Prince of Mirkwood wearing out his already exhausted patient. Legolas apologised and as soon as the door was closed they both dissolved in laughter again.  
  
Once they'd recovered themselves, Legolas asked what she had been reading and Tally brought out her well thumbed Jane Austen collection and explained the story behind 'Pride and Prejudice'. "I always read it when I'm upset. I practically know it by heart now. It's a love story, how things used to be when it meant something to pledge your life to someone in marriage. I like it, that's what it means to me too." She shrugged. She saw Legolas wrinkle his nose as she summarised it, "Not your thing then?"  
  
"Not really. Not enough action for me."  
  
"Typical man. No appreciation of the finer things. Not everything involves fighting you know."  
  
"No I know. I can think of one thing for a start." He kissed her again and stayed with her sharing stories of their worlds until dinner time and Tally was feeling strong enough to be helped to the Hall for some food. She walked slowly, leaning heavily on Legolas' arm and resting her head against his strong shoulder. They saw no one else as Tally drank some specially made soup. It was as if it was just them at the table. After dinner, Legolas took her to her room where she showed him some of the things he had rescued from her flat. She finally had her own make-up instead of borrowing from Malia and all her own personal nick-nacks about her. The room could finally be home. They'd even bought her tall yucca plant which was standing tall and green in a corner. Tally took her sleeping draught and fell asleep. Legolas tucked her in and then lay on the covers next to her. Malia came in to check on Tally, but smiled and left, realising she was in good hands. Tally didn't have nightmares that night. She was feeling too strong inside herself to let the Enemy enter into her thoughts. Instead she dreamt of Legolas and how happy they would be together and how she would protect him with all her strength until her last breath. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Six months past and Tally was happier than she knew possible. She and Legolas were inseparable, practically an extension of each other. She grew to know his moods, his like and dislikes and exactly how to wind him round her little finger, not that she did that very often. Legolas grew to wonder at the woman her loved. He loved her more than life itself. They were in each other's thoughts first thing in the morning and the last thing they thought of before closing their eyes.  
  
Tally had spent the months learning about the history of her people and the language of the elves. She spoke almost solely now in Sindarin, dropping in the occasional words which there were no translations of. She had learnt quickly and impressed both Gandalf and Elrond in the way she had grasped all the information they had given her. Tally had also learnt she was an accomplished fighter, she really did have the gifts of her ancestors. She rivalled the elves in her archery and the men in her swordplay. They were shocked when sparring with her at her strength and speed. Tally finally felt ready to take on what the Enemy had to throw at her. He no longer visited her in her dreams, he had given up as he found he could no longer terrorise her and she fought all her said.  
  
One afternoon she was practising her archery with Legolas. Tally strung the arrow in her bow and aimed at the target, she was about to let go when someone began sucking at her ear. The arrow shot wide and ended up wobbling in a tree some distance to the right of the target. She turned round furious, "Now look what you made me do. Don't distract me."  
  
"Tally, my love, in battle there are many distractions. You must be able to focus on your target no matter what is happening around you... or to you. Try again."  
  
Tally strung another arrow. She aimed it at the centre of the target. Legolas began to kiss her neck, softly nuzzling her, just the way she liked it. Tally trembled at his touch. Focus, she thought, focus. The arrow hit the target, just off the centre.  
  
"Good, but you know you can do better." He handed her another arrow. He began kissing her again, but just as she saw her start to let go, he began to tickle her. Tally, however, held her composure and the arrow hit dead centre. Tally was jubilant,  
  
"Ahh you see Legolas, you just obviously don't do it for me anymore."  
  
"Come here you," he tried to grasp her round the waist but she ran off. Tally had found her elf-speed and managed to dart away from him and put some distance between them before stopping and turning round. Legolas was coming up behind her, "What am I going to do with you?" he said before claiming her mouth. They stood there, engrossed in the taste of each other, oblivious to the world around them. Tally ran her fingers through his long hair which was loose over his shoulders and stroked the pointed tips of his ears. Legolas groaned loudly as she did so, pulling her closer to him so she could feel the size of his desire for her. Tally pulled away,  
  
"No, Legolas, no. You know that. I can't. Not yet."  
  
"I think I'll go and collect up our arrows," he said not looking in her eyes before walking off.  
  
Tally sat on the ground. It was the only stumbling block in their relationship. Sex. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just that every time Tally thought of it, the image of the orc standing over her, thrusting in and out, grunting and breathing its vile breath all over her, came back to her and she couldn't get it out of her head. Legolas couldn't seem to understand it, or he didn't want to. He was satisfied, she knew that, but satisfied isn't good enough for elves, they need total gratification. It's all or nothing as Legolas had once said. Tally went to sort out Naela amongst the elf women. They had become good friends over the months, and Tally was glad of the female company as she spent most of her time with gung-ho males. She had told Naela what had happened to her and Naela had offered to speak to Legolas on numerous occasions in an effort to bring peace between the two, but Tally forbade it, knowing Legolas would be upset. Naela, it seemed had disappeared that afternoon with her husband Talin according to her maid, and probably wouldn't want to be disturbed that evening either. Tally nodded and left, making her way back to her room. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Tally decided to make an effort for dinner that evening, dress up and force Legolas to look at her, she knew he'd forgive the instant he looked into her eyes and saw how sorry she was. Tally picked her outfit carefully, she'd wear a dress from home, not very elfin, but very Tally. It showed off her curves in all their glory and she put on her heels which the elves just couldn't understand the point of. Malia, helped her pile her hair on top of her head, making sure she had plenty of neck on view, topping it with a small clip Legolas had given her. Tally looked at herself in the mirror, pleased with what she saw and knowing Legolas would be too. Applying a final coat of mascara, she left her room and sauntered down to the hall. The elves were used to seeing her in untraditional dress, but this was positively distracting. Tally smiled as the heads turned her way and she could practically hear their opinions on her!  
  
Tally took her usual seat at the table and helped herself to some food, then she felt his presence near her. She looked up and saw Legolas walk into the hall. His eyes bulged as he saw Tally. Ignoring him, Tally continued eating her dinner. She heard the chair next to her scrape back and Legolas take his seat beside her. It wasn't long before he said,  
  
"You've dressed up."  
  
"Sometimes it's nice to get all pretty." Was all she said in reply, not looking at him,  
  
"Tally?"  
  
"Mmm huh," she had a mouthful of food,  
  
"Did you dress up for me? Because it won't work, whatever you're trying."  
  
"That's nice Legolas." Tally was trying hard not to look at him and appear aloof. There was silence for a minute before he spoke again,  
  
"Would you like to come for a walk later?"  
  
"Ah ha I knew it!" she laughed out loud, "This dress works every time. It's nice to be so irresistible!"  
  
"Please, my love, do not flatter yourself, I am only doing this so you feel your effort is vindicated." But from the way he looked at her neither knew it was true. He felt for her hand under the table and dropped his voice so only she could hear, "I am sorry for before. Some times I just can't help myself. I want you so much."  
  
"And I want you, but you never saw or felt what I did. Please, just give me time."  
  
"You have all the time in the world Natalia. I love you and I will wait."  
  
"Thank you Legolas, I love you too, but please, stop looking at me like that, you're making me blush!" In reply he leant forward and kissed her cheek just next to her ear, then the spot where her jaw bone joined her ear, and then finally down her neck. Tally had stopped eating and closed her eyes leaning into his movements. A voice behind them muttered,  
  
"Can't you two leave each other alone for five minutes?" Tally opened her eyes as Legolas worked his way around her collar bone and said,  
  
"Ghilad, for your information, Legolas and I spent a few hours apart this afternoon, we are not joined at the hip as everyone seems to think."  
  
"Only because you had one of your regular and frankly quite predictable lover's tiffs. I'm thinking of petitioning Lord Elrond to let us set the clocks by them."  
  
"Ghilad is only jealous, my love," said Legolas between kisses. Then he stopped and looked up, grinning at his friend, "He ought to find himself a companion. He cannot be alone for eternity." Tally noticed Ghilad's gaze shoot to one of the elves at another table. She was beautiful. Once Ghilad was out of ear shot Tally turned to Legolas and muttered,  
  
"I think he's already chosen. Watch." And Ghilad went and sat down next to the elf who Tally thought was called Kaelira. Tally saw the same look is his eyes as Legolas had when he looked at her.  
  
"We should help them along. A candlelit supper in my rooms perhaps?"  
  
"No, let them do it themselves, it's quite sweet." They both dissolved into giggles and Ghilad looked up, seeing them both looking at him. He shot Tally and Legolas a look that would kill and turned his attention to Kaelira next to him. Tally and Legolas' laughing was interrupted by Elrond.  
  
"I must speak with you both after dinner in my study. It is very important." And he walked off. 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Later that evening, they both made their way to Elrond's private study next to the library. He was not there so they sat down nervously, wondering if they were in trouble. Elrond and Gandalf walked in and seeing the demeanours of the two said,  
  
"Do not worry. I do not know of any trouble you have caused. I brought you here because I would like to discuss your respective coronations. They should take place as soon as possible, before we cannot manage to spare the time. You are both the rulers of people and therefore you should be crowned as such.  
  
"Natalia, you are now as well versed in the history of your people as Gandalf or I and we think you are prepared. Legolas I need not tell you of the preparation and rituals you must go through before then. I give you both a week to be prepared. That should be long enough."  
  
"Thank you Elrond, it is an honour and I am grateful you let the coronation of a Queen of men take place in your house." Said Tally in awe of what was going to happen  
  
"It is quite alright my child. You are forgetting you are one of my descendants and I could not be happier that you are here in my house for the occasion. Legolas come with me, I will find you what is needed." Legolas stood and left with Elrond. Gandalf turned to Tally,  
  
"There is much for you to learn for the coronation. We will begin in the morning. I suggest you go early to bed. You will not be seeing Legolas for tonight. He was many rituals to complete before ascending to the throne of Mirkwood." Tally nodded and went back to her room and dreamt of a big crown and a long dress.  
  
The next week was fraught for Tally. She had to give Malia the task of choosing her dress because there simply wasn't the time with everything else going on. Tally barely saw Legolas. He spent many hours locked up in a small room reciting verses of Sindarin under his breath. Tally, meanwhile was learning verses of her own with Gandalf, luckily, they were in English so she didn't have too much of a problem. The thing which scared her the most was having to make a speak to her people afterwards. It was tradition apparently. She worked on it for long hours, giving drafts to Gandalf who always found amore complicated way of saying everything she wrote, so the final version was three times the length of the original.  
  
The day dawned. Her coronation was not till the afternoon, but Legolas' was in a couple hours outside in the woods. Tally had time to get up leisurely and have some food before joining all the other elves outside. It was a cold morning so she wrapped the matching cloak around her dress for the occasion. The trees were decorated with garlands of flowers, the elves must have been working through the night on this, she thought. In a small clearing under some great oak trees was a small platform and there the ceremony was to take place. Tally was ushered to her seat near the front and she almost gasped aloud as Legolas arrived dressed in white robes that were dazzling to look at. He looked every part the king he was to become. The ceremony was performed by an old member of the Royal Family's household. This elf barely left his room now as he had been severely weakened in the orc attacks but his one wish was to crown the heir to the throne he had protected and no one was not going to grant such a hero that honour.  
  
The service was long, involving many pledges by the new king, on his knees before the old hero. It was almost noon before the crown was placed on Legolas' head and he stood up and was proclaimed King Legolas of the Lost Kingdom of Mirkwood. There was much cheering and shouts for joy and he led everyone back into the Sanctuary for a celebratory lunch. Tally finally had a chance to catch him and speak to him. He looked at her and caught her eye. Tally curtseyed and said,  
  
"Your Majesty, I crave a word, if you would spare your humble servant a minute of your time."  
  
"My lady, there is always time for you in my court." He smiled at her. Tally went to him and kissed him slowly on the lips,  
  
"Mmm I've always wondered what it was like to kiss a king. Now I know."  
  
"And is it a life changing, earth-shattering experience to be touched by such greatness?"  
  
"No," she said softly looking into his eyes, "because I'm not in love with the King, but the elf underneath and the ground always moves when he kisses me." And she kissed him again. "Legolas, I have to go. I'm too nervous to eat and I need to go and get ready for later, run through my words, you know. You were great today, and you look gorgeous." She gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips and then ran back to her room. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Tally had a long soak in the bath, making sure she was completely clean and then washed her hair. Tally moisturised her skin with a special herb mix so she'd smell of flowers and then brushed her hair dry, curling the ends over and making sure it was shiny. She would be leaving it down for the ceremony. Malia came straight from Legolas' feast with her dress. Tally hadn't seen it yet. It was beautiful. It was mainly sky blue with pearls on the bodice and then a long rain behind her, but she noticed that as she moved about the colour of the material flashed different colours of the rainbow. Tally sat about in a simple robe getting finally dry while she read through the lines Gandalf had taught her. She had to know them word perfect and she begged Malia to test her, but she refused, Tally had been bothering her all week with bits of paper for her to read. Frustrated, Tally began to read through her speech. Only Gandalf knew its content. Tally didn't want to be up there talking for long, but she supposed she'd have to get used to it., after all she'd have to be making speeches from now on.  
  
Tally did her make up five times until it was just perfect, then she put on her dress and finished brushing her hair. Legolas' necklace was round her neck as it was twenty four hours a day. She found the pair of blue elf slippers made in the same colour as her dress. It too had pearls on them. It was time to go. Tally was so nervous she was shaking. Malia squeezed her hand and led her out into the corridor. There her escort of her fellow people stood to escort their future queen to her coronation. Tally's ceremony was also to take place outside, but not in the wood, but on the meadow by the stream the Sanctuary got all it's water from. There were arches of flowers for her to walk through to the platform which was inside a small gazebo. The coronation was to be conducted by descendants of the Stewards of Gondor. There were three and each had pledges to demand of Tally and she had to give the correct response. She didn't notice the crowd of people all watching her, she was too busy concentrating on her words. Had she looked she would have seen all her friends looking at her with the utmost admiration and respect at her bravery and the change that had come over her in the past dew months. She wasn't the scared girl unsure of her destiny, she was queen of a great many people able to hold up conversations with Elf or Men and she had mastered their language to such and extent that she barely needed to ask for the translations of English.  
  
Once she had satisfied the three Stewards that she would be loyal to Gondor and protect her people, she was presented to her people and crowned. The crown was magnificent. Small and petite, it was used for all the female rulers. Tally felt the history in it as it was placed on her head and she was presented to the people as 'Natalia, Queen of Gondor, ruler of all its people and protector of everyone dwelling within her borders'. Relief flooded through her, she'd survived the ceremony.  
  
Tally was escorted back into the house and she took centre seat at the high table for dinner. There was a buzz about the building which she'd never felt before, everyone was excited about the coming evening. There would be much dancing and singing and general merriment and Elrond had given orders that no money be spared. The feast would be as lavish as could be.  
  
Tally had Legolas on her right and Elrond on her left. Legolas leant over and kissed her cheek. He poured her a glass of wine to settle her nerves, Tally was still shaking. She smiled gratefully at him and turned to thank Elrond for the evening,  
  
"Lord Elrond, thank you so much for all of this. I am so grateful. This has certainly been a memorable day. I am never going to forget this and your kindness to me since I came here," she reached forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."  
  
"You are quite welcome. It has been an honour to be of service once again to the kingdom of Gondor. I suggest you eat, you will need your energy tonight. Your speech is soon Natalia."  
  
"Please don't remind me, I think I am going to forget how to speak the moment I stand up!"  
  
"You will do fine."  
  
Tally began to eat some food. It was magnificent. She had never tasted elven food like it, so rich and creamy. Delicious, she thought. She snuck a look at Legolas next to her, he still wore his coronation clothes. He does look amazing she thought. Legolas turned to look at Tally, and she looked away embarrassed,  
  
"What is it, Natalia?" he'd caught her and she blushed,  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. And how beautiful you look." She looked at her hands, still blushing. Legolas took hold of one of her hands and rubbed his thumb over it,  
  
"It is I who is lucky, Tally. Look dessert is here. It's your favourite." Tally smelt it before she saw it - chocolate pudding. She was in ecstasy. However, she controlled herself and remembered not to spill any down her dress and be careful not to get any round her mouth. She moaned in delight with every mouthful. Legolas leaned over, "How come you don't make those noises for me?"  
  
"My dear King, there is nothing which gives me greater pleasure than chocolate pudding. Nothing."  
  
"Hmm well we'll have to see about that."  
  
Tally finished her dessert and waited till the plates were all cleared. She stood up and the Hall just went silent. Tally had her speech written down on a piece of paper and she cleared her throat and said,  
  
"Good evening everyone. Wow, what a day. Erm before I make this speech there are just a few people I'd like to say thank you to. Firstly to Lord Elrond and Gandalf for being so patient with me over the past months and being the best teachers a girl could ever need. Secondly to everyone who has been helping me learn to ride or to fight or teach me a new word, I am infinitely grateful for your help and you will never know how much your kindness has meant to me. Finally, I would like to say thank you to Legolas for all his support through some tough times. He has truly been my rock and knight in shining armour," she looked at him and smiled, "Thank you." She paused briefly, "Now onto the speech.  
  
"I stand before you as a baby compared to the number of years you have all been on this Earth. I came here not knowing who I truly was, searching for my place in this world and I found it, albeit in not ideal circumstances. However, I am proud to stand here before you as Queen to some of you, but I hope a friend to all of you. There are dark times ahead, but no matter what the Enemy throws at us, there are some things weapons cannot break. These are friendship and love. While these stand, we cannot be broken. So I urge you all now to take a good look at your lives and see what goodness we have to lose if we let these things fall. We must stand together now, united once more against the Dark. There is a saying I grew up knowing, it seems appropriate now, united we stand, divided we fall. I pray we remember that, even when hope seems to fade into despair, because as long as we believe that something can happen, it can. Thank you." Tally sat down.  
  
There was silence in the Hall. Tally knew she'd offended the people around her. She'd have to leave, she'd made a fool of herself and angered Elrond. But to her surprise, the Hall burst into applause. People began to stand up to show her their support, still clapping and cheering. Tally went a bright red colour and couldn't look up. Legolas made her stand up again and all Tally could mutter were a few words of thanks and a shy smile. When the noise had died down and the normal hum returned to the hall, Legolas stood up,  
  
"There is just one more thing that I would like to say. Natalia has spoken about how much we have helped her, but I must also say something about how much she has helped us, well me really. Over the past six months she has shown me beauty that still catches my breath each time I look at her. She has told me stories of a world many of us will never see and she speaks with such passion about it. She has a light in her eyes, which shines brighter than the light of the sun to me, and I love her. There is only one more thing I have to ask of her, for she has done everything else that I have ever asked. Tally," he said and turned to her. He got down on one knee, "please do me the honour of being my wife." There was a unison gasp from the assembled people. Tally hid her face in her hands, "Tally, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" and he took her hands away from her face. There were tears in her eyes, but a smile on her lips.  
  
"Yes," she smiled nodding at him, he smiled back, "Yes, I'd be honoured to be your wife." She kissed him long and slow. The shouts of joy were deafening. They whispered their love to each other as Tally hugged him tight to her, "I don't want to let go," she told him, "I'm scared you'll go away and I'll wake up from this dream!"  
  
"Tally, I will never ever leave you, now please let me go, my legs are going to sleep." Legolas sat back down on his chair, still holding her hand. They accepted congratulations from everyone around them. Tally was beaming, so happy she could hardly speak. Gandalf had a half smile on his face and Elrond turned to them and said,  
  
"Congratulations. I know you two will be very happy. You have a special kind of love which is rare and special. I am overjoyed for you both. There is now another reason to celebrate. Come let the dancing start!" The tables were cleared away and everyone started to dance.  
  
Tally was intoxicated with the entire day and was caught up in a whirl of dancing and singing. She'd never laughed so much as she allowed herself to be swung around in circles by Legolas and a few other elves as she joined in a quick dance were everyone rapidly switched partners. There was much confusion as people forgot who they were meant to be dancing with next. Everyone offered her their congratulations and wishes of happiness as they passed her or danced with her for a bit.  
  
After that number was over, Tally was too exhausted to carry on so she and Legolas went to sit at the side, watching everyone else in the room. Tally pointed out Ghilad dancing with Kaelira on the other side of the hall, both of them looking dreamily at each other, "Come on, let's go for a walk," Legolas suggested. 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
It was a chilly evening outside and Legolas held Tally tight to keep her warm, not that either of them minded. They walked into a secluded garden, walled with tall hedges. Tally could smell the jasmine in the air as they say down on a stone bench and she leant into Legolas resting her head on his shoulder and together they watched the stars above them. He kissed the top of her head and Tally lifted her face to his. She ran her index finger down his face and across his lips. He caught her finger, sucking it into his mouth. Tally giggled as he tickles it with his tongue. Legolas began to kiss the top of her hand and then turned it over and kissed her palm, down to her wrist and to the crook of her elbow. He then jumped to her neck, planting a round of kisses there. Tally couldn't stand it any longer and she took his face in her hands and pulled his lips onto hers. It felt like he was reaching out to her soul as he kissed her, his tongue probing her mouth, tasting her. He nipped her lower lip with his teeth and she ran her fingers through the length of his hair,  
  
"I love you. I love you so much," she whispered to him, "It feels like my heart would stop if you ever left me." Legolas stopped sucking on her ear. He took her shoulders in his hands and moved his face level with hers. Looking into her eyes he said,  
  
"Tally you are my everything. I could never leave you. If I'm not in you company, even for five minutes, I start to ache for you, for your smile, for your touch," and he rubbed his thumb along her jawbone, "You make me feel happier than I could ever have imagined possible, joy which is unsurpassable. Why would I even contemplate leaving you?"  
  
"Maybe you won't have a choice. Maybe I'll get you killed." Tally could no longer meet his eye.  
  
"Tally have you been having those dreams again?" she shook her head, "Then why do you have to bring it up again? Tally my place is beside you. It's where I know I belong. I will live by you, fight by you, and, if must be, die by you. You know what that feels like don't you?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
"So you know what I mean when I say that for me to go anywhere without you would be like leaving part of myself behind."  
  
"But it could be my fault you die."  
  
"And if I'm not with you, I will die. That is a certainty, the other is only a possibility. Tally I have to be with you. Please don't do this," he begged her, "Please?" there was a desperate tone in his voice. He paused as she looked up "I love you Tally, more than life itself. I know you feel the same way." He lowered his voice now, "Just give in. Give in to it. Forget everything else. We are two people, madly in love and now we're going to get married. That's all that matters." Tears were rolling down Tally's cheeks. Legolas kissed each one away, then kissed her eyelids to stop anymore falling.  
  
"I want to give in, I do, but I'm scared. I've seen you die, Legolas, and it was all my fault. I don't care if it's not true, but just the thought of what I could do to you frightens me. I want to be with you, with all my heart and soul.."  
  
"Then do it Tally. Seize the moment and let everything else go, all your fears and anxiety, all those worries." She sat and thought for a moment. Her eyes finally met his again, there was a firm resolve in them,  
  
"You know. You are right. They can throw what they like at me, poison my day with battles with foul creatures and spoil my night with dreams of death, but they cannot take you from me. I can truly say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not going to run scared and let you go. If you are prepared for this, then so am I. I love you and nothing including the four horsemen of the apocalypse will ever tear us apart."  
  
"Four horsemen of the apocalypse?"  
  
"Oh, they announce the beginning of the end of the world."  
  
"So you're saying we're going to be together for eternity, in this world and in then next, whatever that may be."  
  
"Pretty much," she smiled, "And anyone who tries to get in the way is in for trouble. A lot of trouble."  
  
"Trouble yes." Legolas nodded smiling back,  
  
"And a serious kicking." Tally's face was all seriousness, but Legolas began laughing, "What? Why are you laughing at me?"  
  
"You are too beautiful and I love your fighting spirit. Soon we must start practising your swordplay so I can see what anyone is up against."  
  
"Oh stop teasing me," Tally protested, "It's not fair."  
  
"Tally, serious now. What are you saying? Are we getting married?"  
  
"Of course we're getting married," she caressed his skin as she saw how upset he was getting, "I've just got to remember what I'd be losing if I let you go. The most important person in my life, in the whole world. Give me a kiss, just to remind me what I'm getting myself in for though, just on case I want to change my mind." She raised her eyebrow at him and smiled seductively.  
  
"Right you, I'll give you change your mind," and he went to tickle her. Tally dodged away and ran lightly through the garden, hitching her dress up so she didn't trip over. She still couldn't run very fast though and Legolas caught her up by a large stone arch in the garden. He pressed her against the cold stone with his body and tickled her sides. Tally squealed and tried to move away but she was trapped. Tally knew one way to stop him. She reached her hand inside Legolas' breeches and took hold of him, caressing him lightly with her fingers. Legolas moaned, stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms around her,  
  
"Now Mr Greenleaf, what do we say?" Tally applied a bit more pressure to him,  
  
"I'm sorry," he groaned as she rubbed harder, "I'll never do it again."  
  
"Good boy." Tally pushed him round so his back was against the pillar. She undid his breeches fully so the cool night breeze blew over him. Tally knelt down and took him in her mouth. Legolas ran his fingers through her hair as she licked him up and down massaging him as well with her fingers. Legolas' moans increased as she started sucking him, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. He called her name and she felt his juices hit the roof of her mouth. Tally swallowed hard. She looked up and Legolas had his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Tally brushed her hand over his face and he opened his eyes, "We should go back inside. Everyone will be missing us." And they went back to join the party hand in hand, smiles on their faces.  
  
The noise hit them as they walked through the doors. The party was still in full swing. Tally sat down on one side of the room while Legolas automatically went to fetch her a drink. She looked at the elf next to her, it was Naela. Tally leant forward so she wouldn't have to shout to be heard, "This is a good party. Are you having fun?" Naela jumped slightly, not expecting to be spoken to,  
  
"Yes, I am. If you think this is a party, you will have to see what gets laid on for you wedding. It will be days of feasting and celebrations. Come, where is your fiancé? And come to think of it, where is my husband? He went for drinks."  
  
"So did Legolas. They must have got distracted. If they are arguing about who is the better archer, I swear I will scream. Those two are acting like little boys." And indeed as predicted, Naela and Tally found the two fighting as two whether Legolas could pull of a shot Talin, Naela's husband, had earlier that day. Tally held up her hands, "Boy, boys boys, please, put your rivalry to one side for the night, especially when you are running errands for us." Legolas handed Tally a glass,  
  
"Here, my love, drink this quickly, I want to dance. I like watching you make things up as we go and you're getting good at missing other people's feet when you do it." Tally sipped her glass slowly in reply, much to Legolas' frustration, he whined at her. Naela and Talin just laughed,  
  
"You two are just like a married couple already, doing everything just to spite the other!" Naela pointed out.  
  
"That's it Tally, we're dancing now." And he took her glass away and whisked her of to the dance floor joining the people partying away to their hearts content. Tally just let herself be caught up in the moment, moving where she felt, much to Legolas' amusement especially in the more formal dances when Tally completely disregarded what everyone else was doing and went off on her own wild tangent. They were in the middle of a fast number were Tally was getting more and more dizzy as Legolas turned her in wild circles, when the music stopped and Elrond stood up, a worried look on his face.  
  
"They have found us, they have found the Sanctuary. We must prepare for war and put these celebration on hold until this is over. There are orcs circling us on the west front and on the north. The ways to the south and east are still clear and when day breaks the women and children will be led there to safety on the human shelter. The leaders of the human country we are in are well aware of our situation, and although they cannot help directly with military action, they will help us indirectly, looking after the women and children and treating the injured. Please, leave now. All men, prepare for war, collect your weapons and we shall form up outside. There will be a council for all leaders in fifteen minutes in my study." There was silence in the hall, nobody moved, "Go!" he commanded and the Hall was a buzz of panic. People rushed this way and that. Legolas kissed Tally on the nose,  
  
"Go get ready, I will see you in council." She ran back to her room and pulled on the armour which had been made for her. It was light and she was still able to move fully. Tally picked up her sword and slung it round her waste. The also put a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back. Tally made sure her necklace was tucked under her armour against her skin and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She headed off to council. 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Many people were already there when she arrived. Tally took her seat next to Legolas and Ghilad came and sat on her other side. Everyone was dressed prepared for war, the other elves and men didn't seem to notice a woman in their midst. Elrond stood and spoke,  
  
"It is grave that this has happened. It appears they must have known we would be feasting today and have tried to catch us unawares. From what the scouts have seen, there is a large force approaching rapidly from the west, they outnumber us approximately 5 to 1 and the host consists of orcs, Uruk- Hai, goblins and some dark men. We will attack in three prongs. One from across the water, one from the side and the fastest riders will cut off their escape route by attacking from behind. Legolas, you will lead the archers on the walls, Ghilad, you will lead the riders, Metalis the stream front and Turant, the other side. You must go across and then lie in wait in the scrub and only attack once Metalis has led the first charge. I will be with Metalis, and Gandalf with the riders."  
  
"Elrond, where do I go?"  
  
"Natalia, you go with the riders on Mahril." There was uproar in the room. Sending this woman to fight was crazy. She'd just get herself killed. Ghilad stood up,  
  
"I have had the honour of teaching Lady Natalia to ride for the past six months, she may not have battle experience but she can ride better than most of the people in this room and handle her sword better too. She is a match for these animals, I assure you." The noise died. There was silence.  
  
"Thank you Ghilad. Elrond, who will be here protecting the women and children though?"  
  
"Natalia, the women here will protect themselves, trust me, and there are secret passages aplenty in this building to hide in if necessary." Tally nodded, "We must go now. Good luck all of you."  
  
Everyone stood up, Tally looked at Legolas, and he looked at her, "I love you Tally, I will be here when you ride back. You are ready for this, do not be afraid. Channel your anger." She nodded and kissed his cheek,  
  
"I love you too. Be careful."  
  
"I will protect her Legolas, do not fear." Ghilad spoke from behind Tally, "We must go now."  
  
And they went to war.  
  
Tally found Mahril waiting for her in the stables. Tally spoke quietly to the horse explaining the situation, she knew he would understand. Tally asked for permission to ride and Mahril consented, allowing Tally to mount. This had become a tradition for her since she realised the horse had begun to read her thoughts and was not just a mule to be ridden. Tally joined Ghilad at the front of the riders. They galloped off just as Metalis led the infantry groups forward with Elrond. They rode fast taking a wide route so as not to be seen by the enemy forces. They were in place behind the back lines of orcs.  
  
In the distance they heard the sounds of Metalis' first charge. The orcs tried to retreat, they were not expecting such strong organised resistance. They had been told by their source that the Sanctuary would be partying and there would be little struggle, this was to be an easy, but convincing, victory. The riders moved around the back of the orcs and began to attack from the back, the elves attacked from their other side as well. As the orcs turned around to fight, Tally saw the face of her attacker on everyone of them. She swung her sword at the first one, knocking its head off before it had a chance to fight her. Tally drew Mahril around and stabbed another in the back which was about to kill a dismounted elf. All she began to think about was getting back at the things which had dirtied her and taken away her innocence. The battle raged for hours. Tally and her counterparts had killed many, driving the rear guard away and starting to attack the main army along with the attack from the side. They met more resistance here, stronger fighters, well trained. Many a time did Mahril pull her clear from an unseen attacker as Tally went for the kill on someone else. Anyone who saw her thought she was just another elf male, little did they know she was the Queen of Gondor. Tally mused that they may have concentrated their attack a bit more if they knew who was really fighting.  
  
The sun was rising steadily in the sky, but it was blocked out by thick black cloud, when Tally noticed in the half dark a steady stream of reinforcements arriving from the south east. Tally rode to Ghilad, who at that moment was surrounded by three goblins. Together, they quickly dispatched them and Tally had a moment to talk to the Elf,  
  
"Ghilad, to the south east, reinforcements. The women and children." She said breathlessly,  
  
"You are right. We must send some riders round there. Natalia, are you willing to lead them?"  
  
"Yes I am. I will take twenty or so good riders, they are only arriving in dribs and drabs but be watching in case more decide to arrive at once." Ghilad just nodded and shouted instructions. Riders peeled off and followed Tally, galloping across the grass. When they arrived at where the creatures seemed to be appearing, they saw they were outnumbered, and Tally sent a rider back to ask for more help, meanwhile lashing out all her anger at the creatures about her. She reached a new level, killing everything that came near her. The orcs seemed to draw back from her, preferring to fight other members of the group. By unprecedented luck, they appeared to be gaining ground on the orcs and goblins which assailed them. Now the enemy army was being attacked in four places. They were trapped by a stronger force than them and panic began to spread within the orcs. They went wild and frantic, killing each other by accident in their haste to try and find a way out. Tally pulled Mahril back, it was far too dangerous to get in too close. She sheathed her sword and pulled out her quiver. Remembering to keep her focus as Legolas had taught her she fired arrow after arrow at the panicked orcs, killing many of them. Tally's arrows bounced off the armour of a group of Uruk-Hai who turned around to see where they came from. They began to advance on Tally. She pulled out her sword, killing the first few that reached her, but they came too close and too quickly for her to take them all. She cried out, but no one appeared to come to her aid. Tally was dragged from her horse and thrown on the ground. Her helmet came off and they realised this was a woman and no elf and they began to laugh.  
  
"Are they so desperate they send their women to war too?" said one harsh voice,  
  
"No this is no mere woman, this is the so-called Queen we have been told so much about, the one in love with an elf. Just think of the rewards we will be given if we can take her back alive." Tally had been cowering on the ground to this point, but she was not going to let herself be taken anywhere by these foul things like her dreams told her. They would not touch her again. Tally quickly unsheathed the dagger that was hidden in her boot and stabbed two Uruk-Hai in the feet. They cried out in pain and moved apart. Tally took advantage and pushed past them, leaping onto the nearby Mahril and galloping back to where more people were stationed. The Uruk-Hai followed her, but they were no match for six elf warriors, veterans of many battles of this type. Tally's sword had been lost for the moment so she had to be content with stringing many arrows and letting them fly, watching as the victims twisting in pain falling to the ground. Tally delighted in their pain, a morbid joy.  
  
She gradually moved her position until she could get back to her sword which she had spotted lying on the ground some distance away. Tally jumped off Mahril to reclaim it and return to the main fight. She noticed that there was not many people left to fight, the elven fronts were all now quite close. There were still arrows flying off the walls into the midst of things and Tally thought of Legolas hoping and praying he was still alive. Mahril neighed as Tally cantered in to attack a group of goblins. She took their heads off and stabbed the last one as well just to make sure. No one was going to take her home and the people she loved away from her again. The remaining orcs and a few Uruk-Hai fled as best they could, many got cut down on the way. In the distance Tally noticed a black could, it looked like a buzzing hive approach them. She motioned to Gandalf who was nearby to look. He turned and rode out to meet it. Tally followed him.  
  
"Natalia, turn back. This is magic you cannot deal with. The Enemy is upon us. He comes. Ride to Elrond and tell him. Be quick. Fly Mahril fly!" The horse took off, even if its rider was unwilling to go. Tally rode around through many trees, not caring how many scratches she got. She found Elrond fighting hand to hand near to the Sanctuary walls, the elves here were having more trouble than the riders at the back. Tally rode around, sword swinging, listening to the sound of metal on metal as the forces battled. Elrond noticed Tally and he jumped onto Mahril in front of her. Tally galloped off back to where she had last seen Gandalf who was sitting tall on his horse a grave look on his face. Elrond had called to his horse, who appeared on their left and Elrond changed to ride Lettas. Tally stayed with him, she wanted to know what was happening, who had been haunting her.  
  
She rode up to Gandalf's left, Elrond on his right and together they looked at the oncoming force. There was no vanguard, and no body guard, just what seemed to be a cloud of energy. Tally noticed Gandalf mutter a spell and a protective field appeared around the three of them also. The Enemy stopped in front of them, and the cloud seemed to shrink gradually, taking on a form, the form of a person,  
  
"Alatar, you cannot win, you shall be destroyed." Gandalf cried. Alatar was one of the Istari, the wizard order Gandalf belonged to.  
  
"You know why I have come Gandalf. I have come for her. She is the key. She will bring ultimate victory for the darkness."  
  
"She may also bind the darkness, Alatar. She is stronger than you ever imagined, I'm sure you have realised that by now."  
  
"You are right, I should have given her more credit. Her love is strong and she is loyal and accomplished. You have done well with her. I congratulate you, but watch now as I defeat you and bring darkness to this world forever, and he sent out a force from his staff which Gandalf deflected sending it back. Elrond moved back and shouted to Tally to do so. This was a wizards' fight, they could do nothing, and would only hinder Gandalf or get themselves killed. Gandalf appeared to have the upper hand, but Alatar released a spell which send Gandalf flying back off his horse and through the air some distance. Tally gasped,  
  
"Elrond, isn't there anything we can do? Can't we kill him with our weapons? Isn't that how Saruman died?"  
  
"Natalia, you are right, but Alatar could stop any weapon of yours with one move of his arm providing he had the necessary time to see it. You cannot jus go up there with your sword."  
  
"Well let's shoot him in the back, cowardly I know, but wouldn't it work?"  
  
"If it doesn't it will draw attention to where we are hiding and you will not be protected. Tally, we have not told you everything written down in lore about you. If Alatar gets his hands on you then it will unleash vast amounts of evil on this world, we have to protect you. You must go back to the house or at least somewhere further away where there are people around you to watch over you."  
  
"Elrond I do not need watching. I can fight my own battles, as I have demonstrated today. Let me try. I will only need one go. I will not fail." Elrond only sighed and nodded. Tally moved Mahril slightly, positioning him with a clear run to the Wizards. There was no wind, ideal conditions. Tally knew she was close enough. She could do this. She heard Legolas' voice in his head telling her what to do. Tally saw the wizard was wearing no armour, she wouldn't even have to hit the weak chink in any mail. She reached to her back for her bow and an arrow and strung the bow. Making sure she knew exactly where to aim. Tally let the arrow fly, she quickly strung another and let it go in case the first one failed. The second might still have a chance. It seemed hours before the arrows hit their target. Gandalf had seen her behind Alatar and made sure he kept the other Wizard in position long enough for the arrows to hit. Tally saw the first hit the centre of his back, just behind his heart. Alatar stumbled slightly. The second hit the back of his neck and he writhed in pain, falling to the floor. Gandalf delivered the final spell and the body caught fire, there was a screaming and then nothing but calm. The forces they had been fighting had all but been defeated and the rest fled as the elves and men turned to see what had happened. The saw alone on the battle fields a good distance away Gandalf helping their Queen down from her horse, and Elrond riding up to them. Elrond got off his horse and both of them bowed down before Tally.  
  
"It is over," said Gandalf standing up, "You have indeed fulfilled the prophecies about you and bound the darkness forever with one simple stroke."  
  
"Come let us return to the Sanctuary. There is much to see to. There are injuries to be treated and dead to be mourned. We cannot be sure this is the end." Said Elrond, pessimistic to the last.  
  
"Legolas," Tally muttered and left the two standing there as she rode to find her love. She reached the walls of the Sanctuary where he had been stationed. She saw Talin, "Talin, where is Legolas? Where is he?" Talin's face fell,  
  
"My lady, he was injured by an arrow. He is still alive. I am not sure how serious it is. They took him to the Healers." Tally rode off like a shot. She left Mahril in the care of the stable hands, thanking the horse quickly for his help then dashing off to find Legolas. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
She rushed into the normally peaceful rooms belonging to the healers. It was busy and noisy with people crying for help from every bed, "Where is Legolas?" she asked a passing nurse,  
  
"In the room at the end, my lady." And Tally was there before the woman had a chance to finish. She pushed her way into the room and knelt beside his bed.  
  
"Legolas? Are you alright? Talk to me. Tell me you're ok." But she received no reply. "What's wrong with him?" she turned to the people about the room,  
  
"Calm down my lady. He is alright. We have given him a sedative to allow him to sleep while his body heals. The arrow wounded his arm deeply, but everything will heal in time. He will not be awake for some hours."  
  
"Can I help you with anything? I can clean wounds and dress them if you want."  
  
"My lady, you should get some rest, and get your own cuts seen to, some look quite deep."  
  
"No, please, let me help. I won't rest anyway until I have spoken to him. Let me stay and be of some use."  
  
"Very well. There are a group of people queued up outside on room. Here is a pile of bandages and cloth. Use this to clean the wound and put this on it before you bind it. If anything looks too deep to heal, bear in mind that elf skin will heal even if the cut is quite large, then send them to me or another healer. Come."  
  
And Tally was confronted by a line of wounded soldiers with cuts and grazes. She did as she was told, carefully cleaning the wound and then binding it. Many of them were shocked to see her helping when she should be resting. Once in a while, between patients, Tally ran to check on Legolas. He was still sleeping, a calm look on his face. She kissed him and went back to her work. Gandalf came to look for her,  
  
"Natalia, please, you should get some rest. Elrond orders it. You have been through much tonight, and seen a lot of tragedy.."  
  
"Which is why I am here helping. I have to put some good back. Let me stay. I want to be here when Legolas wakes up anyway." Tally didn't look up, she just continued cleaning the cuts of the Man in front of her who winced at her touch, "Oh don't be a baby, it's not that sore," she teased,  
  
"Very well Natalia, I will tell Elrond you are resolved to stay." Gandalf left and Tally continued helping the people around her. She had seen maybe a twenty or thirty people over a few hours, when a nurse bustled in,  
  
"My lady, he is awake. I am to take over from you." Tally thanked her and ran to Legolas who was sitting up in bed, his arm now in a sling,  
  
"Legolas, I was so worried."  
  
"Tally, you're ok?" and they smothered each other in kisses until both were satisfied the other was there and it wasn't a dream, "What happened?"  
  
"It's over Legolas, the Enemy has been destroyed. It's all over. We are free. The Sanctuary is no longer under threat. It's going to be alright."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know. I shot the wizard and then Gandalf did some spell.."  
  
"What Wizard? How did you shoot him?"  
  
"He was one of the Istari. Alatar was his name. And I shot him with my bow, just like you showed me, but without the distractions of normal," and she kissed his nose. "I'm not sure why it worked, I'm sure Gandalf will explain in the near future. I'm just so glad you are safe. Talin said you were hurt and I. I thought you were dead when I saw you sleeping and all the blood.." And Tally finally burst into the tears she'd been holding back for hours. Legolas reached out his good arm and patted her head, rubbing the tangled hair.  
  
"What happened Tally?" Legolas commanded her to tell him. She sat back still holding his hand and said,  
  
"He was there. He was everywhere."  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"The one who raped me. He was everywhere."  
  
"Tally he's dead, I killed him when we got back to your flat."  
  
"I know, but he was the only one I saw. And I wanted to kill him, to make him feel the pain I felt."  
  
"Tally, it's ok. Your anger made you fight and that's what kept you alive."  
  
"I've never killed anyone before. I didn't know if I could. It felt good Legolas. Like a relief." He was silent not knowing what to say. Then it came to him,  
  
"Tally it was kill or be killed. I am glad you chose the first. I love you. I would not have let you go out there if I didn't think you would have been able to handle yourself. It is alright. You fought to protect your friends and the people you rule. Don't forget that. It is your responsibility to lead them and to set an example. Would you let them just walk in here and destroy everything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you did what is right. You may not like it, but that is war Tally. It is brutal, but it is that or die yourself. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes. It's just different. I feel different."  
  
"It always does the first time. Don't think about it. Think how safe we are now. Think what you did to keep everyone safe. You did this. You saved us. Come here." And he hugged her the best he could given his injuries, trying to keep her weight off his arm. Tally lay her head down on his blanket and promptly fell fast asleep, still dressed in some of her battle clothes. Legolas didn't wake her, knowing she'd be too exhausted to move if she woke up. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Tally slept through the night and woke up the next morning in a bed which had been made up on the floor of Legolas' room, "Urg where am I?" she groaned, "What's happening? I smell disgusting."  
  
"Oh my love, mornings are your most attractive time of day," said Legolas brightly from the bed,  
  
"Be quiet. You are not the one who slept on the floor. How did I get on the floor by the way?"  
  
"I made them move you once you were off in a deep sleep so you wouldn't get all stiff lying on the bed. Go and have a bath. Your cuts need cleaning or they will get infected."  
  
Tally did as she was told and wondered back to her room. There was much crying around her as women mourned their dead husbands, brothers, cousins and sons. Tally was glad to shut herself in her room and call for Malia. The elf came running, she was happy to see Tally and practically threw herself at her,  
  
"Oh my lady, I heard you had gone to fight. I was so scared. Women shouldn't go to war. You are lucky. You are not experienced enough."  
  
"My dear Malia, you should give Natalia more credit. She won us the war. She destroyed the Enemy," Elrond had entered the room having heard their voices, "Lady Natalia, you must get some rest."  
  
"Elrond I got some sleep last night in a bed on the floor of Legolas' room. I am feeling much more refreshed this morning, but I need a bath. I can still smell the battle on me."  
  
"Very good. The Healers are releasing Legolas for lunch. Bring him to my study as soon as you have eaten, we must discuss the outcomes of the last few days."  
  
"Elrond, I must ask. Is Ghilad alive? I didn't see him come to the Healers, but I didn't see his horse in the stables last night."  
  
"Yes Tally. He is fine. He volunteered to join the scouting groups killing as many of the scattered orcs as possible."  
  
"Does Kaelira know?"  
  
"No, why should she?"  
  
"Please, just make sure someone tells her that he is alive."  
  
"Very well. I will see you later." And he left.  
  
Malia had run her bath and Tally stepped in. She sunk down so the water came right up to her neck and lay there relaxing all her tight muscles. She carefully washed her cuts in the water and then washed her hair. Tally stepped out and dried herself. Once she was dressed Malia, put a bandage on a couple of large cuts and Tally went to Legolas' room to find him some clothes to change in to for lunch.  
  
Tally went to the Healers and found Legolas talking with Ghilad who had recently returned from his mission, "We found many clustered together over in the woods, sheltering in one of the dark openings. They didn't get very far."  
  
"Very good Ghilad. Have you been summoned to see Elrond as well."  
  
"Yes I have. After lunch."  
  
"Very well. You'd better go and change and see Kaelira." Ghilad started at the mention of her name, "I'm not blind Ghilad," Legolas teased, "She is very pretty and I'm sure a very sweet elf. I am happy for you." Ghilad bowed to Legolas and then to Tally on his way out.  
  
"You shouldn't teas him like that Legolas, it's not fair. I brought you some clothes to wear. You cannot go to lunch in that. I hope they are to your satisfaction your highness." Legolas looked at them,  
  
"I suppose they will have to do. Why do you have those bandages on? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Malia was fussing. I would just have left them open, but she doesn't trust the healing powers of my body and so she bandaged them. I'm fine, really." She persuaded him, "Let me help you change."  
  
"No Tally, I can manage."  
  
"Legolas, you have one arm in a sling, let me help. I'll be gentle," and she looked at him with lustful eyes,  
  
"Go on then," he laughed at her face.  
  
Tally removed his hospital gown and helped him on with his under garments. He helped pull on his breeches and did them up for him. Tally helped him poke his arm through his sleeve and then let him put the other arm and head through. He managed the buttons himself.  
  
"There, you look quite handsome, even if I do say so myself having chosen your clothes,"  
  
"Are you saying I am not normally handsome?"  
  
"Well." she said and twisted a strand of hair between her fingers smiling,  
  
"No, I didn't think so," he smiled, "Come on I'm thirsty. Ask the healer to come and see me to let me go." Tally went to find a Healer to come and look at Legolas. She found the one she had helped the night before who was grateful to get rid of Legolas who wasn't exactly the ideal patient.  
  
Legolas was cleared and he leant heavily on Tally as they made their way to eat lunch in the Hall. It was quiet. No music, no laughing. Tally got Legolas some food and then went for some herself. She had to cut much of his lunch for him and Legolas began to get frustrated, "I am a King, not an invalid," he muttered under his breath,  
  
"Well if you'd like to die of starvation then so be it, otherwise, let me cut up your food." And he was quietened. They ate in silence, mirroring the mood of the people about them. Naela and Talin walked in and hurried to them. There were hugs all round as they were all pleased to see the other still alive. Naela kissed Tally on the cheek, in human style and whispered,  
  
"I'm glad you are safe. I heard you fought very well and led many fighters. I am proud of you Tally." Naela glanced at her King who was talking to her husband, "You must look after Legolas, he is in great pain even though he does not show it. It is the way of the male elves. They are too proud." Tally only nodded in reply. She could sense Legolas' pain and was well aware of it, feeling it so severely herself. 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
After they had eaten, Tally helped Legolas to Elrond's study. She fussed around him, making sure he was comfortable in his chair and that he wasn't in too much pain, because she could run and get him some pain relief from the Healers. Legolas was fine he told Tally, clearly embarrassed by her attentions in front of the other elves and men, and she whispered,  
  
"Liar. Legolas, I can feel your pain so don't tell me it doesn't hurt. You can suffer in silence, but I suffer too. Please, I am begging you, get some pain killers. I ache enough as it is, and I am feeling the pain of everyone all around me, but Legolas I love you and it makes your pain worse. Please?" Legolas looked at her shocked, he knew she could sense his feelings, but he thought she'd just learnt to read his moods and predict his reactions. Her empathic powers were obviously more than he's thought,  
  
"Very well my love. Get some now and I will not let Elrond start without you." And Tally ran to the Healers. She got some of their strong pain killers for Legolas and went back to Elrond's study. Elrond and Gandalf were yet to arrive so Tally slipped Legolas the little glass phial of medicine and he drank it quickly, concealing the bottle in his pocket. Tally felt it working and she looked at Legolas who seemed at bit more at ease next to her,  
  
"That's better isn't it? Are you sure that chair is comfortable for you? Do you want mine, it has more cushioning?"  
  
"Natalia, I am fine, please, don't fuss."  
  
"Sorry," she sulked and Legolas leaned and whispered to her,  
  
"We can play Healers and nurses when I am feeling a bit better," Tally shot him a sideways glance, smiled and snuggled up to his good arm, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, while she waited for Elrond.  
  
She heard the door open and she snapped open her eyes and sat up, still holding Legolas' arm. Elrond walked in, followed by Gandalf and Ghilad. Elrond sat behind his desk and the other two took seats around the room. Elrond stood to speak, "We have won a victory. The last victory. The darkness has been bound and shall remain bound for all eternity, so long as Natalia, you stay alive."  
  
"I don't understand Elrond, how can I bind the darkness, I have no power."  
  
"Natalia, you represent all that is good about the light. You love, expecting no love in return and you help even when it is not necessary. What were you thinking about when you fired that arrow?" Tally smiled and flushed slightly,  
  
"I was thinking of Legolas, about his advise with my archery and then about how much I loved him as the arrows flew."  
  
"You were firing those arrows to protect your loved ones, and so they flew in love, not in malice or fear, like so many of the others fired that day. That is what killed him."  
  
"But I thought Gandalf killed him with a spell?"  
  
"No Natalia," Gandalf spoke, "I only spoke the words of the incantation you had created the situation for. If you have known them, you could have done it yourself. It is you who killed him." Tally blushed as Legolas squeezed her hand in pride. Elrond spoke again,  
  
"We are indeed indebted to you Natalia. You have been with us a short time and are young among us, but you have shown more courage and determination then many of us can claim. We are indeed unworthy of you, Queen of Gondor," and the room stood and bowed. Tally sat in shock,  
  
"Lord Elrond, I would do anything to protect the people I love. I am pleased to have been able to help you and repay some of the kindness shown to me over the past few months." This time Tally stood and curtseyed, "But there is still something I would like to know. How did this situation arise in the first place?"  
  
"I think I have the answer," said Gandalf, "It appears that Sauron not only enslaved Saruman during the war of the ring but Alatar as well. However, after the defeat of Sauron, Alatar was not destroyed as his involvement was unknown, indeed, whether he was still in Middle Earth was not known. He gathered the remaining forces around him and prepared to take over where his master had failed, though without the Ring and the Nazgul, he was unable to beat our armies and for millennia this has been happening. He attacked, was defeated and would go to ground for hundreds of years, emerging later when he thinks we will not be on guard. However, he himself did not appear so we could not be sure who the Enemy was until last night, when he was bound and destroyed."  
  
"So he can't come back?"  
  
"No he cannot," said Gandalf smiling at the young girl,  
  
"Good," said Tally emphatically,  
  
"Ghilad what of the other orcs?" asked Elrond  
  
"As you know my Lord, many of us went forth, and many orcs, goblins and Uruk-Hai were killed. There were some casualties but luckily, no further deaths. I estimate we killed about half the number who remained after the battle, but that does not include those who fled during it."  
  
"Very good. Legolas, what of the archers? Did you find the new arrows effective?"  
  
"Yes Elrond, we did. The pierced the armour of the Uruk-Hai with greater success, so long as they travelled at a certain speed so they are not useful firing against them at distances."  
  
"That is good news. Speak to Timmas about making them lighter."  
  
"Elrond I beg your pardon," Tally interrupted, "but if the darkness has been bound, why do we need weapons?"  
  
"Tally, just because it is bound, doesn't mean it cannot be released. We have to be prepared in case something happens to you to release it."  
  
"Oh." Tally looked at her hands,  
  
"Natalia, nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe now. What ever the Enemy told you cannot happen now. You are safe." Legolas said to her,  
  
"It's not me I am worried about, it is all of you. I will die and leave you to deal with the consequences when all Hell breaks loose."  
  
"Lady Natalia, I assure you, we will be ready to deal with whatever happens, should that unfortunate event occur," said Metalis,  
  
"Very well." Tally sighed and looked at Metalis, "I can see there is nothing to be done about the situation." Tally was resigned.  
  
"No there isn't," said Elrond, "We must be ready just in case. The fields must be cleared and the bodies burned. Any useful weapons of ours should be gathered and all the others buried in a site far from here. The dead must be brought in for burial before they become food for scavengers. Natalia, Legolas, you are to stay here. Both of you have been through enough. Metalis, I trust I can leave you the task of organising this," Metalis bowed and left, taking everyone with him, except Legolas and Tally, "I suggest you two go and spend a quiet afternoon together and relax. Battle has wounded you on the outside and on the inside." Tally helped Legolas to his feet and took him to his room. 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Tally laid Legolas on the bed, apologising for the hurts she felt herself cause even when he didn't show any outward signs,  
  
"Tally how can you feel my pain?"  
  
"I don't know, I've always been able to sense people's moods, their feelings, but with you it's like I'm hyper aware. I know where you are hurting. There is the wound in your arm, you have a bump on your head and there is a graze on your ankle which rubs on the top of your boot when you take a step so it hurts more than it should. Let me take a look." And she took his boot off, lovingly cleaning the dirt from the cut before putting a bandage on it so the boot wouldn't rub the skin anymore. She then kissed his skin better and undressed the rest of him. Tally rolled him under the bed clothes, lay in the bed next to him and he cuddled up to her,  
  
"How do I feel now?"  
  
"You shouldn't have such thoughts, they are improper and you are injured."  
  
"How did you know? You can't read my mind."  
  
"No, but I know you Legolas Greenleaf, and how your mind works! Come here and give me a kiss and then I'll go and get one of my books to read to you." Legolas groaned, "What's wrong with my books? I'll get a couple and then you can chose." She kissed him lightly on the nose and jumped out of bed and ran all the way to her room. She pulled a few books off the shelves she know Legolas would like and ran back,  
  
"Here, legends of England, you know, folk stories, handed down from generation to generation."  
  
"Hmmm well I suppose it might be bearable." Tally tickled him softly where she knew it wouldn't hurt and began to read him the stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and Robin Hood. Legolas liked the stories, so then Tally decided to read him some of the mythologies of Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome. They fascinated him. They spent the afternoon in the company of Gods and mortals and learnt of marriages and deceit and affairs.  
  
When Tally's voice was tired of reading, she curled up with Legolas, being careful where she put her weight. She breathed him in deeply and sighed, "What was that for?" he asked,  
  
"I just like the way you smell. It makes me feel safe and content. Smell is important for memory. I want to remember everything about you," and she traced her finger over his face and over his lips, kissing him softly, so as not to hurt him. Legolas had his good arm under him, so he couldn't reach out and pull her closer, instead he used his body weight to push her over onto her back so he could get on top and take the lead. He supported himself on one arm, which shook violently beneath him. Legolas was sapped of his strength. Tally pushed him back down onto his back. She straddled him, one leg on each side. Carefully, Tally leant forward and kissed him, winding her tongue into his mouth, tasting him as well as breathing him in. Legolas' hand moved behind her head, pulling her in kissing her back hard and furiously, their tongues dancing together. Tally pulled her mouth away from his lips and kissed his face greedily, in between her kisses she said, "I love you Legolas. I'm going to be your wife, which is an honour I do not deserve and I will be by your side forever and ever."  
  
"Tally, calm down. It's alright. Here lie down." He made her lie down next to him and Legolas turned over onto his side as watched as Tally's eyes flickered over the ceiling, "You want to tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong. I promise." She lied. She wanted to tell him how scared she had been for him after she spoke to Talin. She wanted to tell him how scared she was because she didn't know what it meant to be loved by someone as strongly as he did. She wanted to tell him how scared she was of being a queen and having to lead by example, but she was unsure of everything she did, guided only by him, Elrond and Gandalf.  
  
"Natalia. Don't lie to me. You may be able to feel my pain, but I can see it. It's in your eyes. The light from your smile never quite reaches there and it's been like that for weeks. It's not just the war is it?" Tally shook her head and finally released all the things which had been welling up inside her. She did so rationally and without tears, unable to look at Legolas though so she concentrated on a spot on the ceiling. Eventually she was tired out and stopped talking.  
  
"Tally, you were so scared when you spoke to Talin because you love me. It scares me how strongly you love me too. There is a fire in your eyes when you look at me and a passion that I know is waiting to burst through at the right moment, so don't talk to me about fear because that is love. The fear to open up, to lay yourself bare before someone else and expose all your weaknesses to them, because if they hurt you then you cannot stop them because your defences are down. And as for being Queen, Tally you have already set them an example they have to follow. You were braver in battle than anyone in this place. And you have to be strong to bind the darkness. Don't let it get to you Tally. Fight it and think of the good." He put his head to hers and they both fell asleep together. 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Tally and Legolas, both slept right through dinner and through the night, exhausted by what had happened. Legolas woke the next morning happy. The woman he loved was sleeping peacefully next to him and the pain in his arm had almost gone, they had destroyed the Enemy and he was going to be married. He kissed Tally softly on the forehead and she stirred. Legolas got up and quietly left the room. He went silently to Tally's room and found her some clothes. When he reached his room again, Tally was just starting to wake up. Legolas sat down on the bed,  
  
"You are awake my love."  
  
"No," she said grumpily, "my mind is still asleep. My body still aches from fighting. How is you arm?"  
  
"Much better thank you. Come I brought you some clothes to change into once we've had our bath."  
  
"Our bath?" Tally woke up suddenly and looked bleary eyed at Legolas,  
  
"Yes our bath."  
  
Legolas' bath was clearly big enough for two, Tally knew that, she just didn't know what she was letting herself in for this early in the morning. Once it was ready, Tally undressed, she was still wearing her robes from the day before, and got in before Legolas had a chance to touch her. He quickly undressed and got in next to her. The bath was long and wide, it was almost like a small swimming pool. Tally looked at the bandage on Legolas' arm and then at his face and automatically she went to nurse him. She took the bandage off so the wound would clean in the warm water. She was surprised to notice that it was almost healed. Legolas turned to Tally,  
  
"Let me help you with those tired muscles," and he moved behind her to massage her shoulders and neck. His fingers send tingles of pleasure down her back as he worked out the knots. Legolas began to move down her back and Tally occasionally groaned or winced in pain. She had her eyes closed though and a smile on her lips. Once Legolas had finished, Tally turned herself round and said,  
  
"Thank you. That feels so much better. You must have a gift." And she took both of his hands with hers and proclaimed them, "Magic hands. But come, what shall be your reward?" and Tally cocked her head to the side and pretended to think very hard. Then she took the hands she was still holding by the wrists and placed them on her breasts, holding them there even though it was clear Legolas didn't need any assistance and then she kissed him long and slow and deep. He thought he was going to lose himself as she kissed him. Her wet hair fell about his face. Tally's grip on his hands loosened and she reached on hand to his waist to steady herself and the other behind his neck, holding him to her. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she began to giggle, so did Legolas,  
  
"I guess that's your stomach telling us it's time for breakfast. We should hurry before the rest of you mutinies. Legolas reached out for the soap and washed Tally gently, then she did the same to him. They jumped out of the bath and dried themselves with big fluffy towels before getting dressed. Tally approved of what Legolas had brought her to wear, although she didn't think it necessary to wear that kind of underwear under a normal dress. A knowing look was all the reply she got.  
  
Legolas and Tally walked to breakfast arm in arm, looking gravely at the mourning people around them. They held each other tighter as they both remembered how they could have lost each other. The Sanctuary was in mourning for all those lost. There would be a period of six weeks of this. No jollity, just reflection on what had happened. There would be many funerals of friends to attend and those left to be comforted. Their day was spent much as the next month and a half would be, in each other's company, quietly supporting each other through the sadness that was so evident in all their lives. Tally forged closer friendships with a number of other female elves, some widowed or left father-less from the war. She was comforted knowing that these people in no way held her responsible for what had happened. Legolas meanwhile did the same, getting to know some other elves who had fought with him, brought together by the tragedies they had witnessed. Tally made an attempt to get to know Kaelira much better. She had never met a sweeter, kinder person. Kaelira was as unselfish as anyone could wish and Tally was happy for both her and Ghilad at the future event she could predict with certainty.  
  
The thought of weddings always made Tally's stomach do a little flip. She didn't really know the traditions of the Elves and Men when it came to marriage, however she was sure Elrond would know, being at the last union between such peoples. There were to be no discussions of such things until after the mourning was over. Tally didn't want to talk about it in case she offended anyone. She and Legolas had all the time in the world, if they were married or not, it didn't make a difference to her, they were still together.  
  
It was about eight weeks after the battle, mourning had ended and the Sanctuary was slowly returning to normal. A memorial to those who had given their lives had been erected and a small garden planted around it. It became a garden of contemplation for the community. Elrond approached Tally at breakfast one morning, "Natalia, there is much to discuss. I would appreciate it if you and Legolas would come to my study once you have eaten."  
  
"Certainly Elrond. I will go and get Legolas as he has gone to practise his archery." And she rose to find her fiancé. Tally found Legolas firing off arrows in a competition with some other elves and a couple of men who had been roped in against their will. Tally waited till Legolas had stopped concentrating and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun round, "Legolas, I'm sorry to interrupt the wonderful display of male ego that you have happening here, but Elrond wishes to speak to us."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No Legolas. You can't keep Elrond waiting. Your archery will have to wait. Let someone else win for once," and the people around her glared, but she knew well that Legolas beat them every time, "Come on," and Legolas signed and slung his bow on his back and followed Tally back inside. They came to Elrond's study, knocked and entered. Elrond sat behind his desk, Malia and Timmas sat beside him. Timmas was holding something, but Tally couldn't tell what.  
  
"Please sit down," Elrond motioned to a couple of chairs, "Malia and Timmas have something to say. Malia?"  
  
"Thank you Master Elrond. Lady Natalia, you have been like another daughter to me since you came to stay here. I am honoured to help you in any way. Since the announcement of your engagement to King Legolas, I, we, have been wanting to give you a suitable present for your marriage. This is what we came up with. Here," and Timmas placed two small boxes on the table. Tally and Legolas reached forward and opened them. Each had a beautifully worked platinum engagement ring, "Timmas and I designed them together, with a small bit of help from Master Elrond, and then Timmas made them. What do you thing?" Tally stared at the ring before her. It was an elegant platinum band with a pink stone set between two leaves, one the symbol of the Greenleaf family and the other the symbol of Gondor. There were engravings in the ring as well but Tally could not read them.  
  
"Malia, I just don't know what to say. This is amazing. It's so beautiful. Thank you so much. Oh Timmas I'm so happy. Thank you too."  
  
"Put it on her then," said Malia to Legolas who picked up the ring and slipped it on Tally's ring finger. They smiled at each other,  
  
"Let me see your ring Legolas," and he held out his left hand. Tally saw the band was wider than hers and instead of a jewel and two leaves it contained alternate engravings of the Greenleaf emblem and the leaf of Gondor, "It's beautiful. Oh thank you so so much. What does the writing mean? I don't understand it."  
  
"It is Sindarin, but in an old form. It means, "Unending love, encircling us forever". It is on Legolas' as well. We thought it would be appropriate," said Timmas. Tally sat down, staring at the ring on her finger, admiring it, turning and twisting it on her finger. She was smiling all the while she did it. Malia, came round and stood behind her admiring it too,  
  
"You're really getting married Lady Natalia,"  
  
"I'm really getting married," said Tally as if she was realising it for the first time, "I'm getting married! I'm getting married," and she jumped up and hugged Malia and they danced about the room laughing, shouting out ideas for the wedding,  
  
"You'll need a new dress!"  
  
"Oh and we can have singing and music and all our friends can be there!"  
  
"And how will we do your hair?"  
  
The males just stood there bewildered at the tow before them. Tally danced over to Timmas and hugged and thanked him, and then she hugged and thanked Elrond. Finally she turned to Legolas. She stopped dancing and looked at his eyes, they were holding something back, although he wouldn't tell her. She kissed him, but didn't feel him relax beneath her. It puzzled her. Tally had never been happier, why wasn't he? 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
After lunch, Tally had been showing off her ring to all the women and girls she could find and jabber excitedly about the fact she was getting married. Everyone agreed that she was indeed truly blessed with eternal happiness in the long-term, despite the short-term arguments they may have. Tally began to miss Legolas after a couple of hours. She went to look for him, trying to feel out for his feelings. All she felt was his pain and anguish. She found him in the garden they had gone to after he asked her to marry him, sitting on the same bench, staring into space. Tally sat down beside him, not disturbing his thoughts, she would wait for him to say something.  
  
It took what must have been an hour or two before Legolas spoke, at least it seemed that way to Tally, "I suppose you want to talk about it."  
  
"Legolas, I know something is wrong and you know that I can sense it. I just want to help you."  
  
"Tally, the only reason you had to stay here after you arrived was for your protection. Your house was being watched and they would have killed you or worse. You had to stay here or be killed, so you stayed here. But now, there is nothing to kill you. You could go home. You must want to. You lived there all your life. The people you knew are there. Tally, you work is there. I can't ask you to give that up. You said it was your life's questions about to be answered. Don't you want to know? It's there, back in your old life, in your flat, the one you worked so hard to get just right. You could go back anytime you wanted, we'd just have to take you there. It's not more than a few days' journey as you know. And..."  
  
"Legolas stop! You're talking absolute nonsense. Why would I want to leave? How could I leave all this? How could I leave you?" she reached out to take his hand but Legolas refused to let her  
  
"Natalia," Legolas' voice quavered here, he was trying to hold back his emotions, "you will never be happy here. The things you are without, the things you will never have again. You cannot deprive yourself the things that you have been surrounded with all your life. I do not want you to think you have to stay here. You have the choice to go. Just go soon for my sake." And with that Legolas walked up and left leaving Tally stunned.  
  
She sat there for hours. She had not thought about the possibility of leaving the Sanctuary before. The thought was tempting, though. Back in her flat, back at work, back talking to the people she knew. Tally went through all the things she missed in her head, smiling to herself. But not matter how many people she was with, she'd be alone, because she would be without Legolas. She looked at the ring on her finger, the union of the two Kingdoms, of two hearts, two souls. Tally began to weep. It felt like he wanted her to go away and he was making up her mind for her. All the ideas were spinning round in her head, the only thing to do when her mind was like this was to write them down, then she could give all her thoughts to Legolas and he'd understand. Tally sighed as she realised she could never do that in Sindarin, and Legolas couldn't read English. Tally needed someone to write for her, she went to find Kaelira.  
  
Kaelira was with Ghilad and a few other of their friends. Tally approached them, "Excuse me everyone, Kaelira, could I borrow you for a while? I need a favour." Kaelira stood and curtseyed,  
  
"Of course, my lady. I shall do anything I can to assist you."  
  
"Kaelira, we are friends, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Tally?"  
  
"I am sorry.. Tally. What is it you'd like me to do for you?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere else, it's private?" Tally led Kaelira back to her room and sat her down at her table. "Kaelira, I need to write a letter to Legolas, but I cannot write in runes and he cannot read my language. Could I please dictate it to you so he could read it. It may take some time and I may change my mind half way through or something, but please this is really important. I trust you to keep all this a secret, you're my friend Kaelira. Please do this for me?" Tally pleaded with her  
  
"Tally, as your friend, I will never refuse your request for help. What would you like me to do?"  
  
"There is paper in the drawer there, and a pen on the desk. Thank you, Kaelira. I really appreciate this."  
  
And this is the final version of what Tally and Kaelira wrote to Legolas.  
  
My dear Legolas,  
  
Kaelira is writing this at my instruction. I think everything will be easier to explain if you read it, I won't stutter or cry when I try and say it all. My Sindarin isn't up to writing this myself quite yet.  
  
When you asked me today if I wanted to leave, it was something I'd never considered before. I would have the chance to go back to my work and find my purpose, answer my questions. I could fit right back in with my friends and colleagues and work, go back to my old routine.  
  
Today I sat for hours and thought of this, and I would be lying if I said I did not miss all these things. The smell diesel engines, the human comforts this world lacks - TV, film, computers, the food I don't have here. There are some things even the beauty and hospitality of the Sanctuary cannot make up for.  
  
Do you remember when I first arrived and Ghilad asked me what made me tick and I said that I needed to find my purpose, why I belonged to this world? Legolas, I had an epiphany today, a moment of realisation when everything clicks into place and the world finally bursts into Technicolor. I know why I am here. I am here to lead my people, to love and to be loved. I could never do that if I left here. All my life I have been looking for my path, and unexpectedly I finally find it, and the first thing you do is try and push me off I, but I'm not scared anymore. I'm not scared to stand up and walk my path tall and proud, I can do that alone or with you. Our paths are running together, but it appears we have come to a crossroads. You can either turn off it and I will carry on, or together we can make that decision to walk the more dangerous path together. That path is dangerous and filled with pot-holes to try and trap you, but four eyes are better than two. We can look out for each other. Isn't that love? The will to protect and care for each other till the end? What happens to us if the path leads us to Mount Doom Legolas? I leave that decision to you. I love you, know that.  
  
Tally  
  
"It is a good letter. I shall take it to him now."  
  
"Thank you Kaelira. I really appreciate this, you are a true friend." Said Tally  
  
"You are welcome Tally." Kaelira smiled as she called the Queen by her nickname, "He loves you I am sure, it will all work out in the end." Kaelira left and Tally wandered to her music room. She decided to sit and play and pray Legolas came to find her. He should know she would be here. 


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Hours past and Tally became more and more depressed. What was wrong? Why hadn't he come. She decided to go and find out for herself. Tally practically marched to his room. He'd had the nerve to start this fight and then not turn up to finish. Tally didn't bother knocking, she just went straight into Legolas' sitting room,  
  
"Legolas, I demand you give me some response. I cannot stay in this state of limbo any longer. It is just cruel. Too cruel."  
  
"I knew you'd come," said a voice behind her. Tally snapped round and saw Legolas, "I just thought you'd have got fed up of waiting sooner. I guess I do not know you as well as I thought." Tally had no response to this, she just watched Legolas and tried to read his mood. He walked in as motioned for her to sit down beside him. She sat down warily, bracing herself for the bad news. "I read your letter. I read it many times, because I could not believe what was written." Tally's heart sank, "Tally you have taught me many things, one of which is to love and how to be loved. You have to love with all your heart for it to be true and lasting, I understand that. You and I, we cannot offer each other that. There will always be things we could never understand or experience about the other. I am thousands of years old, I have fought in many battles and seen many places. You are a child, Tally. A mere baby in this world in which you are going to live an eternity. There are things you are going to want to do and I could not tie you down to one place. You say you can walk the path alone and I do believe you, which is why I think it is best if we do not continue our relationship. We cannot offer each other what we both need."  
  
Yet again Tally was silent. She felt her heart shatter.  
  
"It was foolish for us to get engaged so early on in our acquaintance. Six months? Tally we are going to live forever, that is a short time indeed." Tally felt her eyes prick with familiar tears, "I have spoken to Elrond. I am going to visit the other safe-houses for elves, to meet the rest of my people. I will be gone for many years. I hope you can find happiness for you are my friend and that is all I could wish." Tally got up and left, it was all too much. She ran back to her room and shut herself in. Kaelira and Naela came to see her,  
  
"Tally, we heard Legolas is leaving. We have come to offer you some comfort. We, umm, borrowed this from the kitchen," Kaelira handed Tally a bar of chocolate. Tally only cried more. She reached behind her neck and took off her pendant. She took off her ring and threaded it on the closed the clasp. Tally looked at it in her hand and then stopped crying in disgust at what she saw,  
  
"I hate you, I hate you," she threw the chain at the wall, "How dare you leave me?" and then she broke down again. Kaelira and Naela exchanged worried glances and hugged her tight. Later on Malia joined them. She picked up the pendant, chain and ring and tucked them away to keep safely. She knew not where Legolas' ring was.  
  
That night Tally formed a pact with herself. Everyone she cared about left her, therefore she would never love again. She would be polite and only polite to everyone she knew. She would not get hurt if she did not care quite so much.  
  
The morning after, Tally dressed as formally and as regally as she could and went for breakfast. She smiled cordially at everyone who said good morning, but did not reply back. The gossip had got about of the end of her engagement and Legolas' impending departure had reached almost everyone and those who didn't know were quickly informed of it, so she got many sympathetic looks. Tally ignored them. She was curt and practically rude to Gandalf and Elrond. Later that day she went to Elrond's study and practically demanded a new room, she could no longer think of her bed without thinking of the way she and Legolas had laid together in it. Elrond granted in, surprised at the changed manner of the girl before him.  
  
Tally went about life the best she could. In the time before Legolas' departure, she went about her business, visiting as many of her subjects as she could and spending much of her time with Naela and Kaelira. Tally had confided in them about her pact with herself. They had immediately dismissed it as a stupid idea and that they would never get rid of them to stop them caring. This vexed Tally and she refused to speak to them for days, until Malia demanded she stopped behaving like a spoilt child and apologised.  
  
The day of Legolas' departure drew near. He was taking many elves with him, all curious about the other groups of elves dotted around. Tally knew not how they intended to travel between countries or without drawing attention to themselves, but Gandalf when with them so she supposed there must have been some way. She refused to go to the sending off feast. She had carefully avoided Legolas over the past fortnight, and did not intend on going to a feast in his honour. The next morning he left to a great sending off. Tally remained in her room. Kaelira and Naela were with her, having said goodbye the night before. Both were pleased Legolas hadn't decided to take Ghilad or Talin with him.  
  
After his departure, Tally's life slowly began to get back to normal. There were passing moments when he wasn't foremost in his thoughts and there were some mornings when he wasn't the first thing she thought about. She learnt much from Elrond, continuing her studies of history and language until she was able to write Sindarin as quickly as any elf. Tally also became very interested in Healing and she began to learn from the Healers and from Elrond how to cure people of various ills. Tally moved into a suite of rooms which she could use as a mini-palace. Her staff grew but Malia remained her confidant and lady's maid.  
  
Tally became the Queen she was born to be, caring for her people, taking joy in their accomplishments and weeping with them in their sorrows. She settled disputes fairly and justly and everyone agreed that they could not wish for a more sensible or kindly ruler. Kaelira and Naela were her most valid friends and advisors, save Elrond in that respect, and together with Ghilad and Talin, formed a happy group, laughing together, but it was rare Tally didn't wish Legolas was there with them. They all missed him.  
  
Over the months and then years, it became easier for Tally to bear. She began to convince herself she had stopped loving him. Tally knew she could never love another in the same way. She had laid herself bare in front of someone and they had exposed her. She would not take that risk again, at least not for a long time. Tally stopped playing her piano. The music room remained locked, the key buried in a drawer. It brought back memories of the night he gave it too her which were too painful and she stopped being able to convince herself of her indifference towards him. She remembered every anniversary. Their first meeting and the day she became engaged. The day he left. She watched the love grow in the people around her. Ghilad and Kaelira became practically joined at the hip and Naela and Talin had another two children in that time. Tally became their adopted auntie and she enjoyed playing with them and teaching them, watching them grow. She longed for children of her own, but she had to force her body to realise that was never going to happen now.  
  
Seventeen years later and event happened which threw Tally's life into turmoil again. Ghilad and Kaelira were finally to marry and Legolas was returning to witness the ceremony. Tally had been rocking Lilael, Naela's baby girl to sleep when Kaelira came and broke the news. Outwardly Tally was calm and told the anxious elf that she no longer felt anything for him and smiled to let her know she was fine. Inside, Tally was a mess of jumbled emotions. Excitement, fear, joy, sorrow. She couldn't decide which she felt more, or was it love. Tally concentrated her energies on Naela's children and in throwing Kaelira and Ghilad a great wedding banquet so she could ignore the preparations for Legolas' homecoming. 


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
The day of his arrival arose. Tally woke up remembering Lilael's first words the day before and then sank back into the covers groaning. Malia bustled into her room in her normal way. She took one look at Tally and said,  
  
"My lady, do not let today affect you. If you do not love him as you expressly remind me quite frequently lately then show him that. Leave him in no doubt your emotions are changed and that you have indeed walked your path alone and have succeeded all the way."  
  
"You are right Malia. I think I'll wear that dress there," she said pointing to a low-cut one she usually saved for evening wear,  
  
"Are you sure my lady? It is more of an evening dress. Save it till the feast tonight. Why don't you just wear this one," she held up a pink robe, "It shows off your figure well." Malia had realised the plan, even if Tally hadn't.  
  
"Good idea, Malia. Thank you."  
  
Tally dressed and ate a bit of breakfast. She had an unsettled feeling in her stomach that didn't permit her to eat more than a slice of toast. At noon, everyone gathered outside and Legolas' party rode in. Many females rejoiced at the return of the elves and men they had missed greatly over the many years. Tally shrank back. Naela squeezed her hand in support and Tally shot her a puzzled look. Naela just smiled and looked expectantly at the arriving party. A figure Tally knew all too well jumped off his horse and strode towards them. Legolas bowed to Elrond who said,  
  
"Legolas, King of Mirkwood, welcome back to the Sanctuary. We hope you find everyone you visited well."  
  
"Yes, thank you Lord Elrond. I bring many messages for you from the last homes of Elves on the Earth. It is good to return." This welcome was in the traditional formal style. He moved down the line bowing and hugging friends he had not seen for years. Legolas reached Tally and his smile faded. Tally rallied herself and curtseyed,  
  
"King Legolas, welcome back. I trust you had a safe and informative journey." Tally was all politeness and no smiles. She looked him in the eye and she saw regret there. Tally found she could still sense his feelings. They were full of remorse and she could hear him apologising to her in his head, "We are glad indeed that you grace us with your presence for the happy forthcoming event." Tally reverted to formal language to get her point across. Everyone was watching them warily and eager to know his feeling towards her. They were all well aware of Tally's feelings.  
  
"Tally, it is good to see you," he whispered and hugged her. Tally remained rigid, not returning it, "I have missed you."  
  
"Well it was your choice to go away." Tally couldn't help but let that slip out. She immediately regretted letting her emotions show. Legolas moved along and wished Kaelira and Ghilad all the happiness in the world and then he was whisked inside. Tally didn't follow, she went at sat in the Memorial Garden for the Last Battle, as it had become known. The garden had been let to grow a little wild. Tally had her own shears and she tended it a little, cutting back some of the more wild plants to let the others grow through. She liked to think she helped nature rather than hinder it. Tally began to tackle a particularly wild corner which she had left deliberately not wanting to start a job she knew she could not finish. However, she needed something to engage her and Tally picked up some larger cutters from the Gardeners and set to work. There was one stubborn bush which she could not cut as no matter how hard she tried. Tally grunted as she tried to force the blades together and cut the branch. "Oh come here you stupid, stupid, plant!"  
  
"Here, let me." A voice said behind her. It was Talin. He cut the branch easily, "He is asking after you Tally. He wants to make amends." She knew exactly who Talin meant,  
  
"I cannot allow myself to be cast aside and then picked up again at the whim of a spoilt little boy."  
  
"Tally you have to understand, he grew up the only son of a great King. Of course he was spoilt. He lost his mother young and never learnt the meaning of true love, the type of love which bridges all time, the type of love you have for each other." His voice dropped at the end of his sentence. Tally turned round to face him, "Tally we all see it. You may have convinced yourself, but not us. Tally," he took hold of her shoulders, "don't let him go again. Make him stay. Make him realise how foolish he has been to miss out the past seventeen years of your life." Talin walked off and Tally sat down on a nearby bench, letting the breeze cool her red cheeks. She sighed long and deep, then picked up the shears and headed back inside. A queen should call upon a visiting king should she not?  
  
Tally went inside and washed the mud off her hands and then re-did her hair. She made sure her neck and hands were bare so he could see she no longer wore her necklace and that she wore only the ring of Gondor on her hand. Tally walked to Legolas' rooms. She had not been there for years, they had been shut up while he was gone, but still she knew the way blindfolded, even after she had switched rooms. The elves outside bowed as she approached and went inside to announce her arrival. She was bid inside.  
  
"Tally, how are you?" Legolas rushed up to her, taking both her hands. Tally pulled away,  
  
"I am very well thank you, your Highness. I trust you found my people in the other Homes safe and well. Tell me is there news of them?"  
  
"Tally you need not be so formal with me!" He took her in a hug and again she pulled away,  
  
"Your are a visiting King, and therefore I treat you as such." She said sharply. Legolas was taken aback at her tone of voice. He stuttered, not knowing what to say,  
  
"I.I bring you letters from many of your people. They are yet to be unpacked. I will bring them to you later. There is much for us to talk about."  
  
"Do not trouble yourself, you majesty. I will send someone for them in an hour or so." And Tally rose, curtseyed and left. She went straight to the kitchens for some chocolate. They now ran regular trips into a city for luxuries. Tally made sure a good amount of chocolate was brought back each time. She's also introduced the Sanctuary to powdered hot chocolate, but no one really took to it. She was left to drink it. Tally took a mug of it and a bar of chocolate back to her rooms so she could settle down with a book and try and calm the feelings in her stomach. Tally didn't go to lunch. She wasn't hungry. She read her correspondence, wrote to two families to end a feud over a set of rooms and then decided to order the Gardeners to prune the corner of the Memorial Garden that she couldn't tackle on her own. She was about to write them a note when there was a knock at the door. Tally looked up from behind her desk and said, "Come in," it was Legolas.  
  
"Lady Natalia," at least he'd learnt how to address her, she thought, "I have carried these letters for many years now. They are in the order in which I received them. I also bring gifts from the four Houses I visited. I regret these are yet to arrive as they are in the slow moving wagon which Gandalf is escorting." Legolas bowed and left quickly. Tally sat down to read the letters. Many just contained congratulations for her coronation and expressed gratitude that she had bound the darkness. Some contained details of long-standing legal disputes for her to settle, being the highest power they could appeal to, and there were a selection of incredibly sweet letters from children telling her about themselves. She set them all aside intending to reply as soon as the wedding was over. The wedding! She had a meeting to be at with Kaelira. 


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Tally arrived at the small room which had been taken over by Naela and Tally in effort to make Kaelira decide on her dress and flowers for the wedding. There were many designs. Today there were to force her to choose. Tally's favourite versus Naela's favourite. Coincidentally or not, Naela's design resembled her own wedding and Tally's design was the vision of her own. Kaelira had decided that she needed help choosing and brought Ghilad, Talin and Legolas along with her. The room was a tight squeeze and Tally found her legs pushed up against Legolas' and as she reached out to point at things on various bits of paper, her arm tended to brush his. In the end, Kaelira chose neither and had her own ideas she put forward. The males were unhelpful with Ghilad agreeing with everything Kaelira said and Talin and Legolas remaining almost silent, except exaggerated yawns. Just as the three were finally evicted so they could discuss gowns, Legolas turned to Tally,  
  
"My lady, please allow me to escort you to the feast tonight." Tally was unsure of what to say. She didn't want to say yes, but she couldn't refuse him could she? Tally bit her lip as she thought, a reflex Legolas noted was new to her. In the end, after a loud cough from Ghilad, Tally recollected herself,  
  
"I thank you for the honour, your majesty, but I fear the letters you bought me require urgent attention, and now I must chain myself to my desk to respond to them." She curtseyed, and busied herself organising the papers on the table. Legolas was stunned at her cruel rejection and had to be led from the room by Ghilad and Talin. Kaelira and Naela looked at Tally, they knew her well enough to know she was upset and probably on the verge of tears. This whole situation could not be easy for her, but it wasn't easy for Legolas either so she could have some compassion for him. Tally looked up, "What?"  
  
"That was a bit cold wasn't it?" said Kaelira,  
  
"Kaeli's right Tally. He still loves you and you love him," said Naela bluntly. Kaelira shot her a look and kicked her under the table,  
  
"What do you mean?" said Tally sharply and suspiciously. Before Naela could jump in, Kaelira said,  
  
"Tally, it is obvious he is still in love with you. You should have seen his face when he first set eyes on you today. It was the same look he had on his face when he asked you to marry him," Tally shifted uncomfortably at the memory, "and, well, it's just the four of us, we don't think you're as over him as you think." She stopped to take breath, Naela took her chance,  
  
"Tally, you're still in love with him, wake up and see it and for our sakes do it soon." Tally got up and left. She could here Kaelira already berating Naela as she slammed the door.  
  
Tally spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get to grips with some of the legalities of the most difficult problem she had been sent. She sent for many books of law from the library and poured over them intently. Tally sat rubbing her brow when Talin walked in unannounced,  
  
"Tally, will you please come and talk to Legolas. He is being completely unreasonable. He has locked his door and refuses to leave unless you come and talk to him. Elrond wishes to see him and he must be at the feast tonight. Do you want to drag the entire Sanctuary into this. You are both supposed to set the example." Tally simply stood up and walked to Legolas' room. She banged on the door,  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, open up at once." She heard movement inside, the key turn in the lock and the door open. Legolas stood in front of her and Tally felt a pang of need, she wanted to touch him. Shaking herself a little she went inside. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Tally turned her back on him, reached out and took the key from the door. She walked out and handed it to Talin, "You shouldn't have anymore problems, Talin. Excuse me I have work to do." She went as quickly as she had come. Talin pushed Legolas inside the room intending to give him a good talking to about his stupidity in hurting the one woman who would ever love him, but he was shocked when he saw the hurt look on the elf's face. He asked for Naela and Kaelira to be found. They were better qualified to deal with the emotions he thought. Leaving Legolas in their capable hands, he and Ghilad went to deal with the stubbornness in Tally.  
  
"Natalia, you are coming to this feast tonight and you will let Legolas escort you."  
  
"How could you refuse him so? He is a King after all and therefore demands your respect even if you are a Queen."  
  
"How can you stand to hurt him so much? I know you can feel his pain." They carried on at her until Tally finally looked up from the book she was reading,  
  
"Fine, tell him I shall go to the feast with him tonight. He should come and pick me up at sunset, but I am not sitting with him. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Tally," they both chorused. They issued Malia with some instructions on their way out. The poor elf had spent her day worried sick over her mistress, but now she had been let in on the plan, Malia felt much better. 


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
Earlier than normal, Malia called Tally for her bath. She paid more attention than normal to her hair and make-up and she made Tally wear the dress she had chosen that morning, even if Tally protested she had changed her mind about it, preferring a much more conservative ensemble. Tally again wore no jewellery, to make sure Legolas would notice the lack of her silver leaf. She was ready early so she idly picked up a book and began to read.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Tally stood up, closing the book. She walked to the bookcase to put it away as Legolas walked in, "My lady, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to the Great Hall." Tally turned to a mirror to check herself one last time. She found a stray bit of hair dangling from plait on her head. Tally tried to tuck it in, but she found she couldn't quite see to put it back where it belonged. Legolas moved behind her, "Let me, my lady," and he pushed it back in firmly, "There. It is done. If it is possible, you look more beautiful than when I last saw you all those years ago." Tally stopped looking at her reflection and her face became cold. She turned,  
  
"I think we must go now." She took the arm Legolas proffered and walked to the Hall. She kept as far away from his body as possible and did not look at him. Instead she walked straight with face set and head held high. They passed her Music Room. It had lain unopened for fifteen years. Legolas asked,  
  
"How is your playing my lady? Will you play for us later?"  
  
"I have not played now for many years. I find I cannot take pleasure in it anymore." Legolas thought back and realised that was his fault. They were both thinking about her birthday as they walked into the Great Hall. Tally took her arm from Legolas and moved to sit away from him. Legolas looked intently at the Elf sitting between Tally and Ghilad and eventually he got the message and moved seats. Tally inwardly groaned. To her right was Legolas and to her left was Kaelira. Tally resolved to talk about wedding dresses,  
  
"Kaeli, did you decide a dress today with Naela? I am sorry I was not more help." Kaelira was not expecting Tally to be talking to her, and certainly not with such an earnest look on her face. Then Kaelira saw who she was sitting next to and got the message. They engaged each other in conversation all through the meal. Kaelira asked about the Garden and over Tally's head she saw Legolas' ears prick, she had not gardened before. Tally responded saying it was doing very well, but there was an area she would have to have the Gardeners tackle because she wasn't strong enough with the shears. She needed to cut it back a little to let the other plants grow through. Then Tally asked Kaelira whether she had chosen the food for her wedding feast. Kaelira wasn't sure yet. She wanted to leave at least that part to Ghilad. Tally wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, and they both laughed as they turned and watched Ghilad shovelling food in, barely tasting any of it.  
  
After the meal was over, there was singing and dancing. Tally though about leaving, but they started playing one of her favourite songs, so she sat at the side singing to herself. They had just reached her favourite bit when Legolas came and sat by her. Tally stopped,  
  
"Please, carry on. I haven't heard you sing in Sindarin before. It sounds amazing."  
  
"I am not going to embarrass myself for your pleasure Legolas. Don't you think I've done enough of that already?" Tally left the feast and when back to her rooms. She began pouring over the legal books again.  
  
Meanwhile in the Hall, Legolas found Naela, Talin, Kaelira and Ghilad together, "What is wrong with Tally? Why won't she speak to me?" he asked them. Kaelira jumped in before Naela could say anything again,  
  
"When you left, she was in a great deal of pain. You can understand her not wanting to go through that again. Legolas, it virtually destroyed her and it's still there eating away at her insides. She no longer thinks she is good enough for anyone and tried to just cut us all off so she couldn't get hurt. She thinks everyone she cares about leaves her. Legolas, I thought you knew that. You knew more about Tally than anyone did. How could you hurt her like that? She's practically a baby in this world compared to us. She does not yet understand the power of her immortality. To her, any length of time seems like a long one. Why did you do it?" Naela then had to add her opinion,  
  
"You broke her heart, and now each time you look at her, or talk to her, she can feel it breaking again. Can you imagine the pain she is feeling?"  
  
"But I never stopped loving her," Legolas said in a small voice. Ghilad added,  
  
"You were away seventeen years. You sent letters back to everyone but her. Legolas think about it. She thought you'd left her forever and sealed up her heart in the process. It took the ladies months before they could talk to her freely about it. Months." Legolas sat down and rested his elbows on his knees and head in his hands,  
  
"What am I going to do? I still love her. I have to get her back." He looked up at four blank faces. Not finding the help he wanted, Legolas left and went to his rooms. He paced the floor all night racking his brains, but still he thought of nothing. 


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
The next morning came and Tally ordered some food brought to her as she wanted to eat and work at the same time. She had been brought a lot to do. Half way through the morning she's found the part of law she needed, but couldn't understand the archaic language it was written in. Tally knew Elrond could understand it, so she went to his study. On the way she bumped into Gandalf,  
  
"Gandalf, it has been along time! How are you? Did you enjoy your travels?" and she flung herself onto him in a hug, excited to see her old friend and teacher,  
  
"Natalia, I am very well, and I see you are in high spirits too! How is royal life treating you?"  
  
"I love it. I love the learning and the helping people. I love it here and I am happier than I could have ever thought," except perhaps on one thing, she added silently. Gandalf seemed to hear it too though and his eyes twinkled as he said,  
  
"Legolas regretted leaving you after half a day's journey Tally. The time has been agony for him. Do not think you were the only one hurt by his actions." Tally was not best pleased to find someone else interfering in her business, or lack of it, with Legolas,  
  
"Gandalf, it is very important I speak to Elrond," she said diplomatically to show the subject was closed, "are you on your way there too?"  
  
"I was, but only to say hello to an old friend. I will not keep him busy for long," they rounded the corner to Elrond's study. The door was uncharacteristically closed, "but I see we may be too late to catch him today." Tally and Gandalf stood outside, they heard the sound of raised voices, Legolas and Elrond. Finally they heard,  
  
"Legolas I am not getting involved. You must resolve this yourself. Force her to listen to you if must be," Gandalf looked at Tally and she went pink. Elrond's door was flung open and Legolas stormed out, not seeing either of the people standing there. There was sigh from inside, Tally stepped in,  
  
"I am sorry to trouble you Elrond, but I must ask for some help with this language. I just cannot understand it. It's Sindarin, just not how I understand it."  
  
"Of course my child. Leave it with me and I will write a translation down for you. Is it this passage here?"  
  
"Yes and the next page as well. Thank you Elrond, I appreciate it. Gandalf is here too. He wishes a word with you." Tally left and headed back to her room. She answered the letters from some of the children, remembering that some would be much older now. She wished them all well and offered words of advice from her experiences in life. By afternoon, Tally was hungry and sent for some more food, she didn't want to venture into the Hall to eat, not knowing who she would bump into. She continued to work all afternoon, ploughing through another legal dispute she knew she could settle easily, writing a judgement to both sides which she believed was fair.  
  
Late afternoon brought Kaelira and Naela to her, "Where have you been all day? Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine. I've just been going through all the papers I have received. I want to get them done for when Legolas leaves again so they can be answered in good time."  
  
"Tally, he's not going away again." Kaelira ventured,  
  
"Of course he is. Don't be silly. Why would he stay?"  
  
"The same reason you stay here and don't go travelling, you couldn't bear to leave this place for long. It is too peaceful and beautiful." She replied, "Tally is this why you won't let him talk to you? Because you're scared he's going to leave again?" Kaelira voice had softened and she glared at Naela to make sure she held her tongue. Both were surprised when Tally just burst into great sobs in front of them,  
  
"Kaeli, I don't know what I'd do if he left again. I couldn't bear it. If I see him, he'll look into my eyes and tell me he's sorry and that he still loves me, and I still love him even though I pretend I don't. It's easier to convince myself than you all I suppose. I hear him thinking it every time he's near, the pain he felt and still feels, his desire, his love, his fear, and I just lose myself in it. All I want to do is help him, and then I remember his pain is my pain, and he was the one who inflicted it on me, and I could never let anyone do that to me again." Tally was enveloped in four arms and she found Kaelira and Naela weeping with her. She was utterly confused and helpless. The strong queen was really just a scared little girl underneath.  
  
"Tally, I think we should have a night to ourselves tonight, cheer you up. A pre-wedding thing. What did you say you call them?" asked Naela  
  
"A hen night." Said Tally between sniffs,  
  
"Yes, one of them."  
  
"What a good idea," said Kaelira, "It'll be fun. We'll pick you up before dinner."  
  
But a hen's night wasn't exactly what Naela had in mind.  
  
Naela came to find her while it was still light, "Tally you can't wear that, isn't this meant to be a celebration?"  
  
"Fine then. You choose." Tally regretted that remark instantly because Naela was fingering Tally's best robe. The one she wore only for special occasions, "Alright, I'll put that one on. Here, come and unbutton this." Naela didn't stop fussing until Tally was made up beyond recognition. She looked amazing even if she did say so. The dress enhanced her figure, making the most of what little she had. Naela had done her face to look all cheekbones and full red lips, "Wow, Naela that's great. But why aren't you this dressed up?"  
  
"Oh well it'll only take me a minute to get ready, I can do it much faster on myself. Besides, I don't need that much help to look good." She grinned and dashed off down the corridor, Tally ran shrieking after her, laughing. They stopped in front of one of the small general rooms in the Sanctuary, "Here, I'll get Kaeli and we'll join you in a minute." She pushed Tally inside.  
  
The room was candle lit. It smelt wonderful, there were flowers on practically every available surface. A sofa stretched down the length of one side of the room, there was a table set with food.  
  
By the window stood Legolas. 


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
He looked just as shocked as she was. Tally froze on the spot. He cleared his throat, "Tally, I'm sorry. I think we've been set up. Talin and Ghilad suggested we spent the evening together, without the women. No doubt you girls had a similar plan." Tally was still quiet, "I'll go." He moved to open the door which had closed behind Tally, "It's locked."  
  
"What? No it can't be. I am going to kill Naela, this was her idea." Legolas began to laugh at the ridiculous situation they were in, and despite of herself, Tally let herself catch his eye and a smile spread across her face. She saw the look on his face and she let her eyes fall to the floor. He stopped laughing,  
  
"Well, we might as well eat the food before it gets cold." Tally sat down silently and poured herself a glass of wine. She needed it to steady her nerves which had gone haywire. "What's all this food? I haven't seen anything like it?" Legolas asked,  
  
"I translated some of the cookery books I had for Cook. They helped me practise my writing. These are some of the dishes she likes making the most. Pasta from Italy, French onion soup with cheese on top and it looks like stir-fry as well."  
  
"So you can write in Sindarin now too? That's fantastic. Mmmmm these are delicious. Can you cook these too?"  
  
"Oh yes one of my many talents," said Tally sarcastically,  
  
"Speaking of talents, I hear you have turned your hand to gardening, the Memorial Garden is looking good."  
  
"I just like to potter about, let the plants grow through that are being choked by other ones."  
  
"You're caring for plants as well as people now I see. When do you care for yourself?"  
  
"I enjoy watching other people's joy. That is enough."  
  
"No it isn't Tally. I know you. There used to be a spark in your eyes and it's gone. You looked tired and drawn. You used to laugh all the time, and smile. You smile is beautiful, it lights up a room brighter than any flame."  
  
"I do not need your concern thank you." Tally turned away from Legolas, he reached out and held tightly onto her hand which was on the table,  
  
"Tally, I know that is my fault. I want to make it up to you and show you how sorry I am." She tried to twist her arm away from him but he held on tighter and brought it to his lips, "Please, Tally? Leaving you was like tearing my own heart out. Don't let me suffer anymore. I love you." Tally bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying aloud at the pain he was causing her,  
  
"Stop it Legolas. You can't just pick my up and drop me each time the mood to travel takes you. I am not your court whore." Tally stood up scared by him, the desire and lust in his eyes. She tore her hand away and made her way to the door. It was unlocked. Tally made her escape, but locked Legolas in behind her. She did not want him following her. She heard him banging on the door, calling her name getting more and more angry with her and then as she turned the corner a long, last, haunting wail of her name.  
  
She had been in her room a short time when Kaelira came to see her, "We went to the room to see how things were going and found the door locked again. You locked him inside Tally. What happened? What did he do to you?"  
  
"He wanted me back. He kissed my hand, he wouldn't let it go. I couldn't stay Kaeli. I knew what would happen. You didn't see the look in his eyes."  
  
"What look Tally?" Tally sniffed and took a deep breath,  
  
"We never slept together, I couldn't after that orc. raped me. I just needed time. But the look in his eyes tonight was the same one it had. Animal attraction with the power behind it to take what he wanted."  
  
"Oh you poor child." Tally shrank back from her hug. That night all came flooding back to her. The attack, the pain, Legolas saving her, "Tally, it's alright. It's only us here. Cry if you want to."  
  
"No, thank you Kaeli. I just want to go to bed. Please ask the guards by the door not to let anyone save you, Naela and Malia disturb me. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine I am sure. He just has to understand I'm not the girl he can just pick up again whenever he's in town." Tally turned and walked to her bathroom. Kaelira just shook her head, delivered her message to the guards and left. 


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
The next day Tally felt ill and spent the day in bed in the dark. She liked it better that way. If ever anyone came by she pretended to be asleep so they would just go away. At one point she heard voices arguing with her guards. One knocked on her bedroom door and spoke loudly through it, "My lady, it is Lord Elrond. He says if you are sick he must heal you and speak with you."  
  
"Let him in then," said Tally. She straightened herself up a bit and sat up in bed. Elrond came in and looked at Tally. He sat in a chair across the room,  
  
"It appears I cannot mend your ills."  
  
"I am just tired. I need some rest. I've been doing too much with the wedding and the garden and working through all the letters I've received."  
  
"Well maybe you should help yourself for a change." Elrond said wisely,  
  
"Someone else said that to me recently." Tally remembered Legolas' comment,  
  
"Well perhaps that is because they care about you. Tally you are as white as snow and there are dark circles around your eyes. Stop working in the garden and stop your lessons with me. Just cut down or you really will be sick instead of hiding from Legolas in your room nursing a bruised ego. Get up and admit you need help. I will leave the translation I have done for you in your office."  
  
Tally decided he was right. She got up and washed and dressed. She went to see the Gardeners and asked them to look after the Memorial Garden themselves for a while. Then she sat down and finished the legal dispute with Elrond's translation. She decided to take some time off, at least for then next ten days until after Kaelira and Ghilad's wedding, after all there was a lot of work to do for it. She went to Kaelira's room and knocked. The door was opened by a half-naked Ghilad,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just came to tell Kaelira I'd decided to take sometime off from official business to help with the wedding, but I can see my help may not be needed right now so I'll return to my letters." There was a smirk and a raised eyebrow from Tally and Ghilad went pink to the tips of his ears,  
  
"Tally don't go! I'm sorry. I'll be with you in a second!" Came the call from inside. Tally leaned against the wall, laughing to herself. In a minute a rather red and flustered Kaelira emerged from her room followed by a furtive Ghilad who quickly took of down the corridor, still pink to the ears. Tally kept on laughing as she saw the mortified look on Kaelira's face, and then she started laughing too. They went to lunch together in fits of giggles, which only got worse when they saw Ghilad sitting with Naela and Talin. As he stood up to get food, Tally quickly related the story to the other two and by the time Ghilad returned, they were all laughing loudly, sides aching. This just served to turn Ghilad pinker so they couldn't stop. Tally saw Legolas walk into the Hall. She stopped giggling abruptly. This drew the attention of the others and they followed her gaze where Legolas stood,  
  
"Tally stay here, don't you dare try and run off. You have to face him. You have to get on no matter how much you hate him right now," Naela muttered. The Hall was full, the only place he could sit was them. Legolas brought over a plate and sat down. Tally wasn't looking at him, but she knew exactly what he was feeling. He was crying on the inside. Oh god she'd done that. She just wanted to reach out and touch him and make it all go away. How could she be so stupid? He loved her. The greatest thing he could ever give her and she'd thrown it back in your face. Well someone would have to sort this out, and if it had to be here in front of all their friends then it had to be,  
  
"Legolas I am sorry for locking you in last night. I shouldn't have done it. I can't bear to bring you any pain. You know I feel it too." She lowered her voice for the last part, not everyone knew how empathic she was. He looked at her shocked. Everyone's heads looked between the two of them, not knowing what was gong to come next,  
  
"Shall we go and talk? Sensibly?"  
  
"I think it would do some good. Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not very hungry." Legolas and Tally left the Hall and wandered outside, to neutral ground. They sat down on the same bench they had sat the night they got engaged. Tally shifted nervously, "Tally, tell me exactly how you feel. I want to know."  
  
"It's difficult to explain. I love you, but then I know I shouldn't at the same time. Legolas everyone leaves me. You did, but now you've come back and I can't let myself love you again because if you leave again I don't know if I could make myself get up in the morning. Legolas you were my everything, my oxygen. I couldn't breath. I can't become reliant like that on someone who won't stay in one place for more than a few years at a time." Tally went silent and looked at her hands. She began to shake. Legolas placed his hands over hers. Her eyes went up to meet his,  
  
"Tally, the moment I left I regretted it, but I couldn't well turn round and come home. I spent seventeen years in agony. Everyday I thought of you, how you were, what you were doing, if you still loved me. If you'd found someone else. You don't wear your chain or your ring anymore. I understand that. I have my ring." He pulled it our from his shirt on a long chain. "It sits on my heart, where you will always belong. Tally I will never leave you again. You are my oxygen too. I need you." Legolas kissed her forehead and then rested his against it, "I really messed this up didn't I? Please, have me back." Tally sighed and took his chin in her hand. Looking straight into his eyes she raised her lips to his. Legolas took a moment to respond, savouring the sensations he'd missed. Their kiss was more electrifying than ever, seventeen years of repression released in a few passionate seconds. He moved his hands up her arms, over her shoulders, taking the weigh of her hair off them. He ran one hand through her hair and the other slipped down to her thigh. His hand moved up and Tally pulled away suddenly,  
  
"No Legolas, not yet. Let's take it slow, please?"  
  
"Tally, anything for you. We have eternity. I will go as slow as you want." Tally smiled and thanked him by kissing him again, then she laughed,  
  
"I never thought this would happen again. I never thought I would touch you or kiss you again."  
  
"Tally, I love you. I'm never letting you go again." They kissed again,  
  
"Come on, let's go inside. I'm sure they're all gagging for the gossip and I'm getting chilly." She took his hand and they walked inside. They literally bumped into Naela and Talin, the former squealed with joy and ran to hug Tally, the latter grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it. I thought it was all over after last night. Please don't kill me for that. But now, oh I'm so happy for you both. Where are Kaeli and Ghilad?"  
  
"Naela, don't get over excited," warned her husband, "and don't go gossiping all over the place."  
  
"Naela, we're taking things slowly. Don't expect miracles soon. It took Ghilad and Kaelira seventeen years to get it together with your help. Just think how long you're going to have to hinder, I mean, help us for." Legolas dodged a mock punch from Naela. They soon joined Kaelira and Ghilad in one of the recreational rooms and spent the afternoon catching up on all the news from over the years and playing card games. Tally stayed close to Legolas, enjoying the familiar smell that washed over her and the comfortable warmth his body gave her. She grew tired of playing and talking and just rested against Legolas. He smiled as she snuggled to get comfortable against him and the soft moan that she let out when she finally got comfortable was like music to her ears. She began to fall asleep against him, lulled into relaxation by his steady breathing and rhythmical heart beat. Tally was just drifting off when he moved and picked her up in his arms. She groaned, not wanting to be moved, "Tally, if you want to sleep I'll carry you back to your room."  
  
"No I'm awake now, no thanks to you."  
  
"You're still always grumpy when you wake up then. It's good know things haven't changed that much. You still look just as beautiful as you used to too." He whispered in his ear and Tally blushed,  
  
"You can put me down now." Legolas let Tally stand up and she darted away from him.  
  
"Come back here!" and Legolas chased her round the room. The other four watched them smiling, glad things were back on track and the world had been set to rights. Tally dissolved in laughter as Legolas caught her and tickled her, she squirmed against him, and managed to stop him by kissing him slowly. They collapsed back down in their seats laughing and giving each other soft glances. They didn't join in the other's conversation but sat talking in whispers about how much they loved each other and how much they'd missed each other. 


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
Legolas accompanied Tally to dinner that evening again. They sat together and practically ignored everyone else about them. There were many rolled eyes and knowing looks exchanged about the King of Mirkwood and the Queen of Gondor. After dinner they left for Tally's rooms. They sat on a sofa in her bedroom kissing like teenagers, Tally thought. Legolas remembered the way to touch her that made her putty in his hands. Tally moaned beneath him, the soft breathy ones that meant she was about to lose all sense of reason and just think about the feeling of his lips on hers. Legolas finally broke their kiss. Tally saw his eyes dart to her bed,  
  
"No Legolas, slowly remember." She was stern,  
  
"It's just more comfortable than here, that's all." He said, trying to convince her of his innocence of thought. Tally nodded and smiled in reply,  
  
"Of course, my love. You would never think such a thing," but she was pleased to see he was. The years hadn't lessened her desire for him either. Legolas yawned, "Sorry am I boring you?" Tally said,  
  
"No I'm just tired from travelling still. I'd better go to bed."  
  
"Do you want to sleep here? Like we used to?" Tally ventured shyly,  
  
"Nothing could be more welcome. I'll fetch some clothes for tomorrow now shall I?" and Legolas left Tally alone. She changed into some robes to wear in bed while he was gone. He wasn't getting that privilege tonight.  
  
Legolas' disappointment was evident when he came back to an already-changed Tally. She was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her long hair. Legolas took the brush from her and began to do it himself. He gently got rid of any tangles then held it away from her neck to plant a soft little kisses there. He watched her reaction in the mirror. Eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face. She truly was the most beautiful woman in all the world, and by now he'd met quite a few. In all his years away Legolas had never been tempted by another. Never. He thought of her and her only, set on her pedestal above every other being in the world.  
  
"Come on, I'm getting cold. Let's go to bed," Tally said, and they climbed in together. She pressed her back against his chest to feel the warmth that radiated from his body and comforted her even the most despairing moments. She loved him and that was all the mattered.  
  
The next morning, after a sound sleep Tally woke to find Legolas had gone. She didn't mind too much. She didn't want to be the centre of speculation for the entire Sanctuary after all. She rolled over and hit something metallic. It was her pendant. The one Legolas had first given her all those years ago. Her engagement ring was threaded on there too, just as she had left it. Tally picked up the chain and put it on. It felt right having it rest on her chest, a reminder of Legolas' love wherever she went. Tally wondered who had kept it, then Malia bustled in, saw her wearing it and smiled,  
  
"I thought you might need that again," she said,  
  
"You have kept it safe all theses years?"  
  
"Yes I have my lady. I knew you could never stop loving him. I never gave up hope. Are you still on holiday, my lady? You haven't changed your mind about that?"  
  
"No, thank you Malia, I am still on holiday till after the wedding. I think I deserve some time off, don't you?"  
  
"You have been working very hard."  
  
"Malia, why don't you take a holiday too? We'll need you for the wedding, but you could spend a few days alone with Timmas."  
  
"Oh thank you my lady, that would be wonderful. I shall make sure someone runs your bath every morning and stokes the fire. Thank you." Malia hugged Tally,  
  
"No Malia, thank you, for not losing faith in love. That deserves the highest reward." 


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
Tally went to breakfast feeling happier than she'd felt in years. Her hand was playing absent-mindedly with the pendant around her neck. She sat down next to Legolas who was still eating his breakfast,  
  
"Good morning, my love," she said and he turned to look at her. His eyes immediately fell on the pendant and the ring around her neck and then up to meet Tally's. She gave him a shy smile and blushed under his strong gaze. Legolas broke the silence,  
  
"I thought you would have thrown it away."  
  
"I did. Malia kept it. She knew I'd need it again one day. I'm very glad she did."  
  
"So am I," said Legolas softly and turned to finish his breakfast, while Tally started hers.  
  
They spent the day together, sometimes sitting quietly, sometimes talking and laughing. This carried on for the next nine days, except sometimes they went riding or practised archery. Tally had got almost as good as Legolas and he was impressed to see the raw skill he had once known honed to perfection. The only time they spent apart was for wedding preparations, although they were not much help. They spent the time meditating on the beauty of each other, not just physically, but in every aspect of their persona. They both felt whole again now the other had been returned to them.  
  
The day of the wedding dawned. Tally evicted a very sleepy Legolas from her bed and got dressed hurriedly to help Kaelira. She was in one of her plain day-robes,  
  
"You're not going to the wedding in that are you?" said Legolas,  
  
"No, but I have to get Kaeli ready before I can get dressed. It's going to take a lot of work. Go and make yourself useful with Ghilad. Don't you have to do his hair or something?" teased Tally. Legolas fell back into bed too tired to retaliate. He was just letting his mind wander when the mattress was suddenly picked up and he was tipped out of the bed,  
  
"Ugh. I'm going, I'm going. Just give me one kiss before I go." Tally had walked around the bed to look at Legolas sprawled on the floor. He reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down onto his lap. He claimed her lips in a long slow kiss. Tally would quite happily have stayed there all day, but she pictured Naela's face if she did not show up and lend a hand. Tally, very reluctantly, pulled away,  
  
"Legolas, Naela will kill me if I don't hurry up. I'll see you at the wedding. Go and see Ghilad and help him. Goodbye." She pecked him on the cheek and then ran from her room to Kaelira's. Naela was already there fuming about Tally's lateness, but Kaelira said,  
  
"Naela, she's in love. Don't you remember what it was like before you got married?" and then laughed at Tally's expression,  
  
"Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes," said Kaelira, "but given the choice between doing your hair and making love with Ghilad, I'd choose Ghilad, so I forgive you." The other two laughed, and Tally bit her lip,  
  
"Legolas and I aren't.. We're not doing that?"  
  
"You're not?" Naela was surprised, "Well what else have you been doing since he got back? We've hardly seen either of you."  
  
"We just sit together. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we don't." Tally had a dreamy look on her face, thinking about how comfortable and safe she felt sitting lose to Legolas, holding his hand.  
  
"But then why aren't you.?"  
  
"We're taking it slowly. We didn't do it before and we were together for months. He has been back days. I'm just an old fashioned gal at heart I suppose." The others were staring at her waiting for more of an explanation, "Come on, we've got things to do. Where's Malia? She has all the dresses. Kaeli let me start your hair."  
  
Tally leapt to work to try and divert the attention of others, but both had made a mental note to ask her about it the next opportunity they got. She spent near to an hour on Kaelira's hair. It was thick and dark blond, very different from many of the other elves. Tally plaited sections with flowers and beads to match her dress. Naela decided to do the make up and then they both did their own hair while Kaelira sat on a chair, like a queen, dictating what looked good and what didn't. When Malia finally arrived with the dresses, Tally was relieved. Malia took one look at Kaelira and went to make some soothing tea. She muttered something about the poor child's nerves as she hurried out.  
  
The wedding was at noon. Kaelira was beautiful and Tally almost laughed out loud when she saw Ghilad's jaw drop when they stood together at the altar. It was a short ceremony with lots of old language Sindarin that Tally did not understand. She'd have to learn them for her wedding. Her wedding! She hadn't thought of that for years, not properly. Every time she'd allowed herself to daydream about it though, it had always been Legolas meeting her at the altar. As they were led back to the Great Hall by a troupe of musicians Tally stole a glance at him. He was walking tall and proud, smiling at the happy couple. He said something to Talin who laughed and then whispered it to Naela. Naela looked over at Tally and caught her eye. She raised her eyebrows and nodded for Tally to join her. Naela led them away from the crowds,  
  
"Natalia, I saw the way you were looking during the ceremony. You want to explain that?"  
  
"I wasn't aware I was doing anything wrong?"  
  
"You had this dreamy look on your face and then there was sadness in your eyes. It's still there. What's wrong? Is it our fault for this morning, because you know Kaeli and I are sorry."  
  
"I know Naela. I was just thinking about my wedding, and then I thought of this," and she ran her ring along the chain it was on around her neck, "and I looked at Kaelira and Ghilad and I was jealous because they have what I never can have."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Someone by their side forever."  
  
"Oh Tally," Naela hugged the girl to her, "Legolas is here to stay. You know he is. There's nothing for you to be scared of now. He's not going to leave you again. He loves you far too much."  
  
"But what if I can't love him back enough?"  
  
"Is he the first person you think of in the morning? Is he the last person you think of before you fall asleep at night? Tally whatever he demands of you, you can only give back what you are ready to give. If he's pressurising you into anything, then he doesn't love you as much as he says he does." Tally jumped in,  
  
"He loves me Naela, and I love him, but I could bear to be apart from him again. I just couldn't. I think I should die."  
  
"Don't talk of such things," said Naela quickly with a darkening look, "You know what would happen if you died Tally. Come on the party, you just need cheering up, that's all. It's been an emotional day for all of us. I'm sure he's in a similar state somewhere, moaning to Talin." And so he was,  
  
"Talin, I can't make her see that I'm never going to leave here again without her. I need her and I know she needs me. It's like we're part of one being and neither functions properly without the other."  
  
"Legolas, calm yourself. Everyone saw how hurt Tally was after you left her. It took her years to pick herself back up and regain a semi-normal life. The past few days have been the first she has taken off voluntarily since then. I think Elrond forced her to take a week off a few years ago, but apart from that she kept herself busy with other people's lives. She didn't think of herself, only those she could help. She's just scared now. Once she gets past that, I'm sure you'll have no trouble."  
  
"I just want her to see that I'll never hurt her again."  
  
"She knows, deep down I'm sure. Come on, back to the wedding. Cheer up Legolas."  
  
Naela and Tally walked in from one side of the Hall and Talin and Legolas from the other. Talin and Naela exchanged a glance and knew exactly what the other had been up to. The four sat down together, and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Tally was looking at her plate but her mind reached out to Legolas. He was upset and thinking hard. Tally tried to block it out, it was private after all, but she couldn't do it, the feelings were too strong and poured into her brain,  
  
How do I do it? How do I make her see? I'd rather lay my own life down than be parted from her. Losing her would be like losing my world. Nothing else matters but her happiness and her beauty. I can't think straight when she's near me, running a hand through my hair or kissing me with her warm red lips. Oh I need her. How could I ever leave her again? I belong by her side. Why can't I make her see that? I know how scared she is. It's in her eyes every time I get up to leave. She thinks I'm never going to walk back through the door again. I can't let her live like that. It's not right. What have I done to her, what have I done?  
  
Legolas' reverie was interrupted by Tally hitting the floor in a cold faint. 


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
She woke up minutes later surrounded by a crowd of people. Her head swam as she tried to merge the blurry people above her. Legolas was kneeling to her right, holding her hand tightly. There was a foul smell under her nose and everything clicked into place,  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare any of you. It's just been a tiring day that's all."  
  
"Tally are you sure you're not unwell?" Legolas looked concerned next to her,  
  
"I just felt a little," she paused to find the right word, "overcome. I really am alright. Please, sit down and carry on celebrating." Legolas still looked concerned, "I'll talk to you later," she whispered in his ear and he nodded,  
  
"Give her some room everyone. Tally, sit back here. Do you want a glass of water?" said Talin being practical  
  
"Yes please." She smiled at him, "Legolas, don't fuss, I feel fine now. Just sit down."  
  
The musicians began to play again and the Hall returned to normal. Tally knew she was being closely watched through the entire meal by many people in the room and she tried not to let what she had just felt affect her actions, but there was nothing she could do. She kept stealing glances at Legolas to try and see how he felt but she couldn't read his emotions. He kept catching her looking intently at him and eventually he said,  
  
"Tally, are you sure you're not ill? Why do you keep looking at me?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, and why shouldn't I look at you?" She gave him a look that silenced him and they returned to eating and making polite conversation. After the dinner was cleared away and the Hall set out for dancing Legolas took his chance and pulled Tally outside for a moment,  
  
"Are you going to tell me what really happened?"  
  
"Do you remember what you were thinking at the time?"  
  
"I was thinking about you and how much I loved you."  
  
"And how much you wanted to convince me that you would not leave me again." Tally finished for him the part he would not say aloud,  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Legolas I felt what you were thinking. Your love," she paused, "and your despair. The sadness inside you. It went right through me. It shocked me. I felt how you feel. The feelings were so strong. I felt like I was drowning in them. They weren't mine so I couldn't control them." Tally looked at the stone path they were on. Legolas reached out and touched her cheek with his fingers,  
  
"Is that why you fainted?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't know what to do."  
  
"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"  
  
"Tally, I know you. You'd only deny it, say everything is fine to try and spare my feelings. That's not how I work and you should know that. Your eyes tell me everything you feel, so you can't lie to me. You can't." Tally could see how emotional he was getting and brought him closer to her to comfort him.  
  
"Legolas can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything," he said with his head nestled in her shoulder,  
  
"Can I put my ring back on?" Legolas stood back up straight and looked dead into her eyes,  
  
"I'd be honoured, but only if I can put mine back on too."  
  
"I think I can live with that," she smiled at him. He reached behind her head and took the ring off its chain. Legolas slid it back onto her finger and then kissed it,  
  
"Back where you belong," he murmured. He reached to take his ring from round him neck. It fitted easily onto his finger and sat here as if it had never left. Tally took his hand to lead him back into the Hall, her fingers ran over his ring. She lifted her face to look at his. It practically shone with joy. They immediately got swept up in the dancing. Tally was grabbed by Ghilad and Legolas by Kaelira and they began to swing round the room. Ghilad took both her hands and began to gallop down a long line of people. His eyes caught sight of the ring on her finger and looked Tally dead in the eyes, raising his eyebrow. She blushed, but said nothing and carried on dancing.  
  
Once it was over, Ghilad led her too the side. Kaelira and Legolas joined them. Tally judged by the look on his face that she had noticed his ring as well,  
  
"Well?" said Ghilad,  
  
"Well what?" said Legolas, trying to be innocent,  
  
"The rings," said Kaelira, "You've got them back on your fingers." Tally couldn't say anything, she looked at Legolas for help,  
  
"Well it seemed a shame to left such wonderful craftsmanship go to waste!" said Legolas smiling at Tally,  
  
"Oh, but this is wonderful!" Kaelira hugged them both, "We'll have to make an announcement"  
  
"No Kaeli, don't. This is your night. We'll announce it some other time. Legolas and I still have a lot to talk about." Tally said diplomatically with a glance at Legolas. She'd hurt him a little with that comment. He wanted to go and shout from the tree tops how much he loved her and how happy he was that they were engaged again. Tally, he knew, was doing the sensible thing. They had much to talk over and if they didn't then they would just end up in the same position they'd been all those years ago.  
  
The dancing went on for much of the night. Legolas and Tally left early as Tally wanted to get to bed. She was exhausted from the wedding preparations and all her worry over Legolas. She knew she would need her strength in the days to come. There was a lot she would have to fight with Legolas over. Legolas lay down on the bed beside her and pulled the covers over them. Tally was already asleep as he pulled her against his chest. Legolas stroked her hair until he fell asleep. 


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
The next morning, Tally woke up first. Legolas was still in his special elven-sleep beside her. His eyes were open but his breathing was slow and shallow. He was resting his body rather than sleeping. Tally moved softly so as not to disturb him. She washed and dressed and tied her hair up into a bun and finally returned to her bedroom. Legolas was awake lying on his stomach on the bed and reading one of the volumes Tally had borrowed from Elrond, "Good morning, Legolas," she said kissing the top of his head. Legolas shut the book and rolled onto his back, looking at Tally with a smile,  
  
"Good morning my love," and he reached out to take her hand. Legolas pulled her down onto him. Tally shrieked then giggled as Legolas rolled over once more and pressed his lips down on hers. Tally's hands ran over his bare chest as she felt the electricity spark between them. Legolas pulled away, "Now that's a good morning kiss. None of that on your head rubbish!"  
  
"I'll bear that in mind," Tally said. Then she leaned up on her elbows and took his ear lobe between her teeth. She bit, licked, sucked and kissed her way to the point. Legolas groaned and lay down so Tally could get up and straddle him. She ran the tip of her tongue over the point gently. Legolas called her name as she bit down on it gently and then trailed her lips across his cheek to meet his. Tally ended her journey with the softest of kisses on his lips. When she had finished, Legolas laid there still, eyes closed and a smile on his face, "Legolas?"  
  
"I like your idea better, although I can think of some improvements," he smirked at her, but found Tally's face stony,  
  
"We need to have that talk today."  
  
"I know." He sighed. Tally nodded and got off the bed. She offered Legolas a hand to pull him up. He didn't take it.  
  
Once they'd had breakfast, they sent for a picnic from the kitchen and rode out together. Tally still rode Mahril. Elf-horses live longer than human ones she had noted. They rode for an hour, to the outskirts of the Sanctuary land, until they reached the top of a hill with a view over the surrounding country. It was the most peaceful spot Tally knew of where they could get some privacy. She lay out the rug they had bought and sat down. Legolas, she was puzzled to see, climbed the nearest tree,  
  
"Legolas, umm you're up a tree." He just shrugged at her,  
  
"I feel more comfortable up here. I can think clearer. Mirkwood was full of great trees like this. I used to climb them to think and watch the world below."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tally sat in silence. She was waiting for Legolas to say something, but after a while she couldn't hold her tongue anymore, "I missed you when you were gone," she practically whispered, "I thought my heart would break in two for real." Legolas snapped out of the daydream he was in,  
  
"I felt like that too," he admitted,  
  
"Then why did you leave? Why did you put me, us, through seventeen years of hell? That's what I don't understand. You leave saying it could never work between us, but then you return professing you never stopped loving me in the first place."  
  
"I felt scared Tally. I thought I'd been in love before, but it was never this strong, it always felt like I was in control. But with you, I lost myself. It was like I was bathed in some magical light. I didn't know what I was doing. I needed time to sort my head out."  
  
"So you took seventeen years?" Tally said bitterly,  
  
"Natalia, you will live forever. Seventeen years is like a leaf in a forest compared to that."  
  
"When you were less than a century did it seem like that to you? Legolas I've seen people die younger than I am now. I lived in a mortal world, believing I was a mortal for most of my life. Can't you understand? By the time I was seventeen I had lost my parents and was practically living on my own, taking care of myself, managing every aspect of my life. How old are you now? You can't even choose what to have for dinner."  
  
The sat in silence for a while until Legolas said,  
  
"Tally, what I tell you now, it goes no further than us, not Naela or Kaelira or anyone." Tally nodded, "Tally it's difficult being a male elf. We're not meant to show our emotions, let alone let them rule our lives like they seem to do so many females. I am still scared of our love. Its power over me. Your power over me. But I'm scared of something else now. I'm scared of not trying, of not giving in to whatever there is between us. We spent six months together, that isn't long enough to find out if we can be partners forever. If we find we can't stand each other after a few decades," Tally smiled, "then so be it. We tried. But if I don't take that chance then we could miss out on an eternity of happiness and I can't let us do that. I'm not going anywhere Tally. I belong here with you, or wherever you happen to be. I love you, Natalia." He stopped and realised Tally was crying. He leapt down from the branch he sat in, "Tally, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I thought you'd be pleased." His face fell as he looked into the red eyes of the girl he loved with all his heart. Her beautiful face broke into an even more beautiful smile,  
  
"I'm so happy. I love you too you silly elf. How could I not? You were the knight in shining armour to my damsel in distress. We have to live happily ever after. It's the rules."  
  
"Whose rules?"  
  
"The rules of all fairy stories." She leaned closer to him, "And my rules too." And kissed him.  
  
Tally's fingers ran through Legolas' hair. She undid his hair so it cascaded over his shoulders and tickled her face as she sucked on his ear. Tally pulled away from him. The time was right she knew that. Legolas watched Tally as she sat back on her heels, biting her lip. Her hands went to the buttons on the front of the bodice she wore. It fell away to reveal her bare chest underneath. Tally looked at her skin in amazement and then looked up to Legolas. She looked scared into his eyes, afraid of what he would say. Her eyes were big and she still bit her lip as he reached out to touch her. Her skin was cold beneath his warm hand, but soft, almost like silk. He cupped her breast in his hand and used his thumb to caress her nipple,  
  
"Tally?" he whispered, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head slightly, "I won't hurt you."  
  
"I know," she said, "I trust you."  
  
This was what Legolas had been waiting for since he first saw her. He lay them both down and cradled her to him like a baby, stroking her skin wondrously, like it was all new to him. He claimed her mouth possessively, greedily,  
  
"I've missed you. I've missed you so much," he muttered as he explored every inch of her body. Tally lay there, eyes closed, enjoying his fascination with her body. She laughed when he reached a ticklish spot and groaned out his name when he reached a sensitive spot. Tally was fully undressed by this point, except a small pair of undergarments. The wind blew over her body and she shivered. Legolas pulled her even closer to him. Tally helped him undress and finally removed the last of her clothes and they both lay naked, leaning on their elbows, watching each other. Tally was embarrassed by the scrutiny of his gaze. She looked away from his eyes, but Legolas caught her chin and pulled her face back. His look was now of lust and Tally felt his hardness begin to grow against her.  
  
Legolas rolled Tally over so she was under him and bend down to kiss her. He felt her dissolve beneath him as her mouth melted into his. Then he nibbled at her neck and shoulder and sucked at her ear until he could take it no longer. He had to be inside her. He looked at Tally. She knew it too,  
  
"I love you Legolas," she said and smiled. That was all the permission Legolas needed. He used a hand to guide himself slowly inside her. He saw pain flash briefly across her face, and then fear as she remember the last time this happened to her,  
  
"I'll be gentle Tally. Tell me if it hurts too much." She relaxed beneath him.  
  
Legolas began to thrust in and out, very slowly and gently as first, all the time caressing one of her wrists which lay beside her head and watching her face. When he saw her initial discomfort had passed he began to increase the speed and ferocity of his actions. Tally arched her back to meet him. They watched in wonder as their curves moulded together and moved in synch as if they were made to be together. Their bodies fitted together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw. Legolas reached between her legs of the hard nub there and began to massage it in time with his thrusts. Both of them were moaning as sweat formed on their brows and the pleasure began to build up inside them. Tally began to shake and found her release as she shouted her lover's name. A thrust later and Legolas found his, grinding into her as he spilt himself inside Tally, calling her name.  
  
Legolas collapsed down on top of Tally and he wrapped her in his arms, stroking and kissing her gently until they' had both caught their breath back. The breeze cooled down their hot and sweaty bodies. Legolas took Tally's hand and held it between them, he kissed it and Tally said quietly, "I love you Legolas. With all my heart and body, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Tally."  
  
They lay together for hours, not moving, just listening to the world around them and drawing comfort from each other's presence. As the Sun went down they got dressed and rode back to the Sanctuary. They had been missing all day and people were beginning to worry about their absence. Talin and Ghilad found them in the stables as they groomed the horses,  
  
"Where have you been all day? Tally, Naela is looking for you all over the place," Talin said,  
  
"And Legolas you were meant to be teaching some archery today. It had to be cancelled." Ghilad was disapproving. "What have you been up to?" Tally blushed and gave it all away. Talin and Ghilad caught on quickly,  
  
"Well next time you decide to go off for the whole day, you could at least let someone know." Talin tried to scold them, but he was having trouble keeping in his laughter and had a huge grin plastered across his face,  
  
"Right, well I think I'll go inside and take a bath. I smell like a horse. No offence Mahril," she added as the horse snorted beside her. As soon as she'd left the stall she heard the two males collapse in laughter and Legolas protesting with them that it wasn't funny, but a most beautiful thing. Ghilad and Talin just laughed more. 


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
Tally lay in the bath relaxing, thinking over her day with Legolas when she heard someone open the bathroom door. Tally tried to cover herself with her hands and look round to see who it was. It was Legolas,  
  
"Well, it seems a shame to let all the hot water and bubbles go to waste," he raised his eyebrow at her and shed his clothes. Legolas sat in the opposite end of the bath. Tally watched him warily. She knew what kind of mood he was in. It spelt trouble.  
  
Legolas stretched out allowing himself to sink down into the water and his feet to reach Tally's shoulders in the bath. She pushed them away playfully and closed her eyes, relaxing again. Cold water splashed her face, and she half opened one eye to try and guess exactly what Legolas was up to. He was going to destroy her peace in the bath Tally knew. She decided to get out instead. Reaching for a towel she climbed out and wrapped it around her. She wrapped her hair in a second one and wandered back to her bedroom. She sat in a large chair and picked up her book. It was suddenly snapped closed and taken away from her by a naked and dripping wet Legolas,  
  
"You are behaving like a child, not a king." He just shrugged at her, "Why are you behaving like this? What do you want?" she tried to make it sound like he was trying her patience. Legolas continued to look at her. "Legolas, you are dripping all over my floor. If you are here to annoy me, at least do it without making it a slippery death-trap." Quick as a flash he had a towel wrapped around his waist and dried the floor. Tally turned back to her book. Legolas would tell her in the end, she knew,  
  
"Tally, aren't you dry now? Can't you take the towel off?"  
  
"Oh so this is what it is all about. You just want to see me naked. Well I'm not that sort of girl. You'll just have to find someone else." She turned back to her book.  
  
"Can you blame me? Tally I've made love before, but never has it been as good as that."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm still not getting naked for you at your beck and call." She got up and moved to sit in front of a mirror. Tally took the towel from around her head and began to brush her hair dry. Legolas let out a tortured cry from behind her and she saw the mock agony on his face in her mirror. Tally laughed and turned around, "Does it really mean that much to you." Legolas gave her a puppy-dog expression and nodded. He pouted and looked at her, "Come here and brush my hair, my arms are getting tired." Legolas bounded over to take over. He occasionally let his hands brush over the skin of her neck and face and Tally would remind him to carry on with the task in hand. After a while her hair was dry. Tally turned as looked at Legolas, "Would you like to help me dress?" Legolas nodded, still with his childish look on, "Will you choose me something to wear?" Tally laughed as he picked out completely inappropriate ensembles, but approved when he finally settled on a deep blue robe.  
  
Tally took off her towel and let it fall to the ground. Legolas looked at her with longing. He went to touch her and pull her into a slow kiss, but she dodged out of the way, "Where are my undergarments?" And Legolas let out a cry of frustration. Tally dashed around the room looking under the clothes Legolas had tossed from her cupboard, "Oh here is a pair. I suppose they will do." Tally stepped into them quickly. She looked back at Legolas, "Help me into my dress then, Malia would cringe if she knew what you'd done to all my clothes." Legolas let her step into it and began to do her buttons up. Legolas kissed his way up her back, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Tally was finally dressed, and she turned round to look at Legolas who was still in his towel. His tight stomach muscles were evident below his model chest. Tally looked at him, "What shall I do now my lady?" Legolas asked,  
  
"My hair if you please. Plait it for me." Legolas was hoping for a different request, but stood behind her as she sat doing her make up in the mirror. Legolas parted her hair in two and plaited the two bunches. When he had finished Tally stood up and turned to him. "Thank you, my love. We'd better clear up this mess or Malia will have a fit when she finds out." Together they picked up all her gowns and other clothes and hung them back up in Tally's wardrobe. They hung the last clothes together and Legolas turned to Tally,  
  
"You know, you're welcome to come and choose my clothes any time."  
  
"That's nice my love," Tally said absentmindedly, turning to straighten up a table,  
  
"I'm heading back to my room now," said Legolas, hoping she'd take the hint,  
  
"That's nice my love," Tally pretended to be absorbed in her task. Legolas walked slowly to the door and left looking over his shoulder hoping Tally would follow. As soon as he'd closed it, Tally burst out into a fit of giggles. She wandered round the room tidying things up, biding her time and then into her study to reorganise some papers which were in a mess. After about half an hour, Tally thought she'd been cruel enough and decided to see what Legolas was up to.  
  
Tally stood outside Legolas' door and was about to turned the handle. She went straight to Legolas' bedroom where she knew he'd be waiting. He was there lying on the bed as naked as the day he was born. Tally had to bite her tongue hard to prevent herself laughing at the hurt look on his face,  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," he said, upset,  
  
"I didn't think you needed my help to get dressed. You're obviously more of a child than I thought."  
  
"Will you help me?" he beseeched, "Please?" Tally picked out some clothes for him and moved over to the bed. Legolas slipped into his breeches which Tally did up for him and then she slipped his arms into the shirt. She did the buttons up slowly, allowing her fingers to run over his chest. Legolas clearly wanted more, but Tally wasn't going to play,  
  
"There, all done. Aren't you a pretty elf?" Legolas folded his arms across his chest and sulked,  
  
"What is wrong, my Lord?" Tally asked, knowing full well what it was,  
  
"Nothing." Legolas sniffed, turning his head away from Tally. She suppressed a giggle as she looked at him,  
  
"Sit down Legolas, let me make it all better for you." Legolas looked at her. There was a brief smile across his face and then it was sad again. Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed and Tally perched next to him. She leant across and began to nibble at his ear. She unbuttoned some of his shirt and slid a hand inside,  
  
"Don't think this is going to make up for anything Tally." Then he groaned. Tally had reached the point of his ear. She sucked on it for a time, running her tongue over the point and then took it between her teeth and bit down hard. Legolas yelled her name. He couldn't take it anymore. As Tally released her hold on him, Legolas pulled away and pushed Tally down onto his bed. He pressed his mouth down onto hers, tasting her sweetness. Tally practically ripped the rest of his shirt off, more than one button went flying across the room and they both laughed between the kisses he ravished across her face, neck and shoulders. Legolas ran a hand up her leg and began stroking her inner thigh. Occasionally his fingers brushed against her and Tally moved her hips against the friction of his touch but his hand had already moved away. Tally began to ache for his touch. She took hold of his wrist and pushed his hand inside her undergarments. Legolas was turned on more by the fact she had taken control and was guiding him to touch her the best way to please her. Legolas moved off Tally so she could sit up. Tally managed to undo the back of her dress with the help of Legolas' free hand and slipped it off her shoulders. The second when Legolas took his hand away so Tally could take off all her clothes seemed to her like an age. Tally was lying down and Legolas was kneeling over her. She reached up and undid his breeches. His erection almost hit his stomach. This time it was less tender and more passionate and frenetic. They feasted on the sight of each other's body, turned on by the way each other moved and the noises and faces they made. They found their climax together with their bodies pushed against the other's. Their fingers were entwined and they held the other's gaze, not blinking until their eyes were dry and filing with tears. Tally's brimmed over, it had been an emotional day for her, her final step in her rehabilitation in the Elf world, and Legolas kissed them away whispering words of love in her ears until she was calm. She looked at him straight into his eyes, but she didn't have to say what she wanted to. Legolas' eyes said he already knew. She loved him and he loved her.  
  
That night they ate in Legolas' room. Neither felt the need for the company of anyone else. They ate and talked of the things they would do together, planning the time they had together. The things they could teach each other and the things they wanted to experience together 


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
And that is what they did. Over the next decades, Tally and Legolas taught each other about themselves and about life. Tally taught Legolas about her life, her world. They visited towns and cities and Legolas became familiar with the objects Tally had been dealing with all her life. She took him shopping, to the cinema, but at the end of their trip, both were glad to return to the Sanctuary, to their friends, the people who truly knew them. Legolas taught Tally what it meant to be alive and what life as an immortal could mean. He showed her the beauty that lived in the landscape around them and the beauty of the love they shared. Both took their responsibilities as leaders seriously, and sometimes duty came before love, but they could always find time for each other, even if it was just a few quiet moments shared together at the end of a hectic day. They still fought all the time, but the anger was short lived and most of the time they went about in a blissful state that made most other people feel ill. Twenty three years later, on the fortieth anniversary of the time they first met, Legolas and Tally got married.  
  
The morning dawned and Tally was woken early by Malia, still her devoted servant. Kaelira and Naela arrived soon after. They were all still friends and so they were to be bridesmaids. Tally soaked herself in a hot bath to try and calm her nerves. She'd had butterflies in her stomach for over a week. She tried telling herself it was silly and she and Legolas were all but married, but it didn't work. She'd been off in her own world of silks and flowers for the months it had taken to prepare the celebration, but now the day had arrived and she knew the ceremony was going to be perfect, so long as she remembered her vows. She jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel round her screaming,  
  
"My vows! Oh someone help me, I know I'm going to forget one of Legolas' titles or one part of the vows. Where did I put them down? Quick! Help me find them. Where on Earth did I put them? Malia have you seen them?"  
  
"My lady, please sit down and calm yourself. Here are your vows. You know you know them. They will all flow from your mouth as soon as you set foot on the altar, which will look stunning, as you also know, because you have been planning it for months. So stop flapping about like a madman and let me dry your hair!"  
  
Tally was calmed momentarily, but as soon as she had touched the seat of the chair she stood up again. Malia let out and infuriated noise,  
  
"Where are the flowers for Naela and Kaeli's hair?" Kaelira and Naela stepped in before Tally drove Malia round the bend,  
  
"Tally, just sit down," Kaelira soothed, "It's all taken care of."  
  
"Relax, please Tally. You're driving us all mad. Do we have to tie you to that chair?" Naela threatened. Tally sank unwilling into the chair. She still studied her vows, muttering them under her breath as Malia towel dried her hair. In the background Naela and Kaelira began to do each other's hair and make-up. Malia piled more and more of Tally's hair onto the back of her head and pushing tiny pink flowers into it. The result was an elaborate bun with some parts splayed out and Malia cut some shorter parts to frame her face. Naela did Tally's make-up, just as she had done for Tally once before. Naela and Kaelira were ready. Malia had changed. Tally slipped her dress over her head and put on her shoes. She turned round to face the other three. Tally's face broke into a smile as she caught sight of her reflections. Naela and Kaelira bounded over to her and they hugged and jumped up and down. Malia, meanwhile, burst into tears,  
  
"Oh my lady, to think how things have changed since you got here. Oh my lady!" and she became incomprehensible under her sobs of joy. Talin and Ghilad walked through the door without knocking,  
  
"We judged by the noise you were ready." Talin said,  
  
"Tally you look fantastic!" exclaimed Ghilad, "As do all of you," he added quickly.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be with Legolas?" Asked Tally, "Is something wrong? Nothing's happened has it?"  
  
"No shh," Ghilad soothed Tally who was on the verge of crying, thinking Legolas had left her or something, "He wanted to be on his own for a little while. He needs to collect himself. He hasn't stopped smiling and laughing all morning, but he's too excited and just wanted to calm down. There's nothing to panic about." He said quickly, glancing at his wife for help. Kaelira read him immediately,  
  
"Tally, see, he's been in the same state you have. He just needs to relax and know it'll all be fine."  
  
"Just so long as you're sure," Tally looked for Talin for reassurance,  
  
"Yes Tally. And now we can go back and tell him you look more beautiful than he could possibly imagine. We'll see you all at the ceremony." Naela kissed her husband gratefully and then he and Ghilad left. Tally sat back down and read over her vows one last time. Naela forced her to drink some wine to calm her down and get rid of a few of her nerves. It was noon and Tally said,  
  
"Well we don't want to be too late I suppose. I'm going to get married!" And she danced around the room, swinging Malia then Naela then Kaelira with her. She had to sit down again to regain her balance, "Where's my bouquet? Have you got your flowers?" Everything was in its place and Tally finally left. She walked slowly so Malia had a chance to hurry to her seat outside in the meadow. Tally linked arms with Kaelira and Naela. She stopped just before they got to the outside and said,  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for all your help. I've been here forty years now, but I know I couldn't have done it all without you. Anyone is lucky to have a friend half as wonderful as you both are, but I have two and I know I am truly blessed. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You are both the best friends I could ever hope for." She hugged them both and before they could say anymore, opened the door to the meadow. There was music to announce her arrival. She saw everyone turn around and look at her.  
  
Tally walked down between the seated masses. Everyone in the Sanctuary who could be spared had been invited. The poor kitchen staff was working in shifts of ten minutes so they could see part of the wedding and still cook the feast. As she neared the front, Legolas' back was still facing her. Tally began to walk up the steps to the altar which was raised a few feet above the ground. Legolas finally turned to look at her. His eyes shone with joy and pride and every other good emotion possible. He cast his eye over her dress. It was cream and strapless, but woven with thin threads of silver so it flashed in the sun and it had a small train at the back. It was shaped to show off her curves. Tally had persuaded the dress maker to make a veil for her. Tally wanted to include as much of her human traditions as possible without offending anyone. She and Legolas had written their own ceremony because they wanted it to be unique to them and reflect all their cultures. That in itself had been in preparation for several months.  
  
Tally drew level with Legolas and he reached to hold her hand. She felt him relax as he wrapped his fingers around hers. She smiled at him from beneath the veil, he returned it and then they faced Elrond who was carrying out the ceremony. He drew breath and began,  
  
"Friends we are here today for the wedding of two like souls. Their love is a rare love which when found must be held onto and fought for because it is so precious. Today, Legolas and Natalia bind themselves to each other and pledge to be together for eternity. Throughout our lives we are taught that the blessing of marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but these two have shown over their years together that they are made for each other and not even the power of the Valar could break their bond. It is now time for their vows. Legolas?" Legolas turned to Tally. He was dressed in green, in a simple outfit according to the traditions of Mirkwood. He turned to Tally, took her hands in his and cleared his throat,  
  
"Tally the first time we met you showed me enormous kindness and trust which I would never have expected of anyone. You invited me into your home, into your life and for that I am beyond grateful. I fell in love with you there and then. Over the years we have been together, and apart, the knowledge that you existed in this world, the one person on whom I could fully rely and depend upon, was and still is the greatest comfort to me. Your generosity and kindness has been felt by everyone gathered here in some way, but I am your largest debtor. I owe you the most. You have shown me things I could never have imagined and you have brought me unimaginable joy. You are my queen and I your humble servant asking for the privilege and honour to serve you for all eternity. I love you my beautiful, wonderful Tally and I could not imagine my life without you. Bestow your highest royal favour and be my wife."  
  
Tally had not heard these words before. Their vows had been secret from each other. Legolas' eyes were shining with love and pride as he looked at Tally and read them. She almost cried with joy as he spoke of their love and how much it meant to him. Now it was Tally's turn. She took a deep breath and felt Legolas silently willing her on,  
  
"My most dear Legolas, from the first time you kissed me, sparks flew between us and from then on I knew that you were the one for me. The one I could spend my eternity with. You have protected me and taught me. You have loved me and given me so much happiness. Any time we spend apart is an agony to me that no draught or potion can qualm. You are strong and tough yet gentle and kind. You have given me so much and I shall ever be grateful to you for things so small that many people will never know which quietly give me the strength to carry out my duties and the strength to respect myself and stand up for what I believe in. Human girls grow up hearing stories of beautiful princesses being rescued by handsome princes and living happily ever after and then they dream that one day it will happen to them. Usually it never does, but I am so lucky. My prince came and saved my life. There are no words to express how I felt at that moment. I only know I felt safe beyond my comprehension when you lifted me into your arms. Legolas, you are my happily ever after and I love you because you complete me. You make me feel whole and give me my sense of purpose in this world. I ask only one more thing from you and that is that you join your hand with mine in our marriage for all eternity."  
  
Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she said those words. Malia was already sobbing loudly from the third row back and even Naela was too happy to scold Tally for letting her make up run. Legolas squeezed her hands and then they turned to Elrond. He placed Tally's right hand on top of Legolas' left. Elrond said,  
  
"And now they speak the words in unison which bind them together forever." And together Legolas and Tally said,  
  
"I pledge my life to you and to the pursuit of your happiness. I will never intentionally bring you pain and swear to protect you until my last breath. We are now one, in body, mind and spirit and let nothing dare try and break us asunder Our only hope is that others will find love as we have and bring endless joy to the Earth." Then Elrond spoke,  
  
"We have heard Natalia and Legolas pledge their love for each other. Is there anyone here who would speak out against this union." There was a tense pause. Legolas felt Tally hold her breath. No one spoke, "Very well then," Elrond smiled, "I now proclaim you husband and wife." Legolas lifted Tally's veil and kissed her their first kiss of married life. The cheering erupted in the crowds. There was clapping and shouting and crying amongst the Elves and Men assembled. Tally and Legolas hugged and they were quickly joined by their closest friends Kaelira and Ghilad and Naela and Talin in one larger hug as they expressed their joy for the happy couple who were kissing and clinging to each other like any break in contact would end their happiness.  
  
As Tally and Legolas walked slowly down the aisle arm in arm and looking tenderly into each other's eyes, both knew that they would indeed live happily ever after. 


End file.
